Ich mag dich irgendwie
by stardustinmypocket
Summary: Kitty und Marley finden nicht nur zueinander, sondern auch zu sich selbst.
1. Chapter 1

**_Anmerkung: Ich denke mal, diese Story wird erstmal kaum jemand lesen, da die 4. Staffel noch nicht einmal im Fernsehen gelaufen ist, aber vielleicht entdecken ja irgendwann einmal ein paar Leute KittyxMarley. ;) _  
**

**Kapitel 1**

Kitty ging zielstrebig durch die Gänge der McKinley Highschool. Flankiert wurde sie dabei von irgendwelchen Football-Spielern, die zwar eine Menge Muskeln, dafür aber umso weniger Gehirn hatten. Kitty war das egal. Was sie brauchte war Aufmerksamkeit. Sie genoss die ehrfürchtigen, wenn ihr eines ihrer Sluyshyopfer begegnete auch ängstlichen, Blicke ihrer Mitschüler und marschierte voller Selbstbewusstsein durch die Gasse, die sich vor ihr auftat.

Ja, sie war Kitty Wilde, Cheerio, gutaussehend, begabt in der Schule und noch dazu eine gute Sängerin. Vielleicht würde sie eines Tages ihr großes Vorbild Quinn Fabray übertrumpfen.

Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen und stellte sich ihre glorreiche Zukunft vor, bis sie plötzlich unsanft gestoppt wurde.

Sie blickte geradewegs in das Gesicht von Marley, die wohl ihren Weg gekreuzt haben musste.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen!", fuhr Kitty sie an und Marley starrte erschrocken zurück. Kitty verkniff sich eine Beleidigung, doch das war auch gar nicht mehr nötig, dann Marley war schon mit gesenktem Kopf in eine andere Richtung verschwunden.

Marley Rose. Sie schon wieder, dachte Kitty als sie zähneknirschend ihren Weg fortsetzte. Sie wusste selbst nicht genau warum, aber sie Marley machte sie wütend. Deshalb ließ sie auch keine Gelegenheit aus, der Brünetten irgendwie zu schaden.

Beim letzten Mal war sie zu weit gegangen, das hatte Kitty eingesehen. Nachdem Marley bei den Sectionals umgekippt war, hatte sich ihr Essverhalten wieder normalisiert und sie schien sich wieder wohler in ihrem Körper zu fühlen. Vermutlich wegen Jake und Ryder die ihr ungefähr alle zwei Minuten versicherten, dass sie schön war, dachte Kitty spöttisch. Aber Kitty wollte nicht das Marley schön war und auch nicht, dass sie mit Jake oder Ryder zusammen war, nein, Kitty wollte besser sein als Marley und zwar in jeder Hinsicht, damit sie ihr nicht die Show stehlen konnte.

Nachdem es auf die Freundschaftstour nicht geklappt hatte, versuchte Kitty es jetzt wieder mit Gemeinheiten, das schien besser zu funktionieren.

Sie bedeutete ihrer Gefolgschaft, dass sie jetzt gehen konnten und betrat den Klassenraum, in dem sie jetzt Unterricht haben würde.

Sofort wurde alles still und jeder versuchte, sich nicht unfreiwillig zum Opfer von Kittys nächster Attake zu machen.

Oh ja, sie wussten, wer das Sagen hatte.

* * *

Drei Stunden später betrat sie den Raum des Glee-Clubs. Zu ihrer Verärgerung änderte sich nichts an dem Verhalten der anderen, diese Außenseiter hatten einfach keinen Respekt.

Mürrisch setzte sie sich auf einen der freien Stühle in der ersten Reihe und drehte sich noch einmal um, um Marley einen gehässigen Blick zuzuwerfen. Der Blick traf sein Ziel und Kitty wandte sich wieder nach vorn.

Kurze Zeit später trat auch schon Finn in den Raum. Dieser Riesenoger, der sich hier als etwas Besonderes aufspielte, war Kitty zutiefst unsympathisch. Aber er fügte sich perfekt in diese Außenseiterriege hier ein.

Außer Kitty schien es hier keine Ausnahmen zu geben, selbst auf ihre Cheerleader-Kollegin Brittay hielt sie nichts. Wie auch, wenn Brittany ihr ständig erzählte, dass Lord Tubbington sich für einen Kurs in Anthropologie in Stanford eingeschrieben hätte, wobei sie behauptete, dass Anthropologie eine Sprache sei, die in Anthropolen, einem Nachbarstaat von Polen, gesprochen würde.

Kitty seufzte und frage sich, warum sie hier eigentlich mitmachte. Ach ja richtig, um bessere Kontrolle über Marley zu haben und um aufzupassen, dass sie nichts mit einem dieser Idioten anfing.

„Aufgepasst!", rief Finn und langsam kehrte Ruhe ein, auch wenn viele immer noch ein Problem hatten, ihn als eine Autoritätsperson zu akzeptieren.

„Okay", begann er, „nachdem die Sectionals nun vorüber sind und wir seit diesem Jahr einige neue Mitglieder haben, würde ich vorschlagen, dass jeder einmal erzählt, warum er oder sie bei uns bleiben möchte und wie er die bisherige Zeit erlebt hat. Ich denke, das wäre ganz cool." Kitty verdrehte die Augen bei seiner Wortwahl und blendete von da an das überschwängliche Gelaber aus, da jeder sowieso nur das gleiche mit anderen Worten von sich gab. „Der Glee-Club ist wie eine Familie, endlich fühle ich mich stark, ich gehöre dazu, ich liebe es zu singen, bla bla bla."

Und dann war plötzlich Kitty an der Reihe und alle sahen sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Die Armen", dachte Kitty, während sie übertrieben zuckersüß lächelte. „Sie denken wohl, dass ich gleich etwas unglaublich nettes über sie sagen werde. Das ist leider nicht meine Art."

„Warum ich hier bin?", begann Kitty und drehte sich auf ihrem Stuhl, um alle im Blickfeld zu haben. „Vermutlich, damit ich endlich einmal jede Spezies von Loser kennenlernen kann, um mich im realen Leben davor zu schützen. Glee ist wie eine Impfung. Ich umgebe mich freiwillig mit euch, damit ich mich später nicht mehr anstecken kann."

„Kitty!", versuchte Finn zu protestieren, doch Kitty brachte ihn mit einem bösen Seitenblick zum Schweigen und Finn hielt tatsächlich erst einmal die Klappe. Der Einfluss von Quinn schien Wunder gewirkt zu haben.

„Ich lasse mir doch nicht von einem dümmlich guckenden Hagrid sagen, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe", fuhr Kitty fort. „Er unterscheidet sich doch kaum von euch. Er tut zwar hier auf erwachsen, aber sobald Mr. Shuester wieder hier ist, wird es sich schön brav auf seinen Stuhl setzten und warten, dass er vielleicht eines Tages einen Job bekommt. Vielleicht kann er ja bei deinem Bruder anfangen", richtete sie sich nun gegen Jake. „Im Pool-Cleaning-Business kann wohl jeder Karriere machen, wenn man die richtig Reichen alten Schachteln an der Angel hat und flexibel im Angebot ist."

„Das reicht!" rief Jake und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf.

„Jake, beruhig dich", kam es von Marley, die ein besorgtes Gesicht machte.

„Dich hat keiner gefragt! Am besten du nimmst den ganzen Club hier und ihr versteckt euch hinter deiner Mutter, damit ich euch nicht mehr jeden Tag sehen muss."

„Genug jetzt!" rief Finn, der seine Sprache endlich wiedergefunden zu haben schien, während Marley Tränen in die Augen schießen.

„Was ist los mit dir Kitty? Warum bist du so?"

Kitty lachte und erhob sich nun ebenfalls von ihrem Platz. „Ich bin einfach ich, okay? Warum müsst ihr jedes Mal nach irgendeinem Grund suchen? Ich bin nicht gemein, ich bin nur ehrlich und wenn euch das nicht passt, ist das euer Problem, ihr könnt mich nicht zum Stillschweigen bringen!"

_Und selbst, wenn es einen Grund gäbe, euch würde ich es bestimmt nicht erzählen_, dachte Kitty und verließ hoch erhobenen Hauptes den Raum.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Kurz vor Schulbeginn betrat Marley den Schulhof der McKinley Highschool. Obwohl sie schon ziemlich spät dran war, ließen ihre Schritte keine Eile erkennen. Sie war viel zu fasziniert von der Schneedecke, die sich in der Nacht über Lima gelegt hatte. Marley liebte den Schnee, schon als kleines Kind konnte sie es im Winter kaum abwarten, dass es anfing zu schneien. Sie war jedesmal sofort vor die Tür gestürmt und hatte die Schneeflocken in ihrer Handfläche aufgefangen und zugesehen, wie sie langsam schmolzen.

Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und betrachtete die verwaschen-grauen Wolken über ihr. So wie es schien, würde es später noch mehr Schnee geben. Bei dem Gedanken erschien ein leichtes Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht.

„Hey Fake-Rachel-Berry", hörte sie auf einmal hinter sich und drehte sich erschrocken um.

Da stand Kitty in ihrer Cheerleader-Winteruniform und blickte sie spöttisch grinsend an. In ihrer Hand hielt sie einen säuberlich geformten Schneeball.

Marley senkte den Blick und wollte sich abwenden, doch da traf der Schneeball sie auch schon mitten ins Gesicht.

„Sei froh, dass ich keinen Stein drin versteckt hab", raunte Kitty ihr im Vorbeigehen zu und verschwand vor ihr im Schulgebäude.

Langsam hob Marley ihre Hände und wischte sich den Schnee vom Gesicht.

Kitty. Sie musste ihr aber auch wirklich alles verderben.

Marley wusste nicht, warum Kitty sie so sehr hasste. Für eine Weile hatte sie sogar gedacht, sie seien Freundinnen. Aber dies war nur ein schmerzlicher Irrtum gewesen, der dafür gesorgt hatte, dass der Glee-Club die Sectionals verloren hatte. Mittlerweile versuchte Marley, sich nicht mehr von Kitty beeinflussen zu lassen. Sie hatte eingesehen, dass Kitty ihr nie hatte helfen wollen. Zum Glück hatte sie es noch rechtzeitig geschafft, wieder zu ihrem alten Körpergefühl zurückzukehren. Sie fühlte sich wieder wohl, so wie sie war.

Dennoch verletzten sie insbesondere Kittys verbale Angriffe auf sie immer noch sehr, manchmal mehr als sie sich selbst eingestehen wollte.

Marley seufzte, während sie ihre Mütze zurechtrückte und sich beeilte, noch pünktlich zum Unterricht zu kommen.

Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Klassenraum begegneten ihr Jake und Ryder, denen sie aus Zeitmangel jedoch nur ein kleines Lächeln und ein kurzes Winken schenkte.

Am Anfang hatte Marley die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden genossen, aber mittlerweile war sie eher genervt. Sie mochte Jake und sie mochte Ryder. Wirklich sehr. Aber eben auch nichts mehr als das. Einige Zeit lang hatte sie sich eingebildet, dass sie möglicherweise in Jake verliebt sei, doch irgendwie hatte es sich nie so richtig danach angefühlt. Um genau zu sein, hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie es anzufühlen hatte, da sie ehrlich gesagt, noch nicht richtig verliebt gewesen war – von ein paar kleineren Schwärmereien mal abgesehen.

Und dann hatte Ryder sie auch noch einfach so geküsst. Doch selbst in diesem Moment hatte Marley nicht das Gefühl gehabt, dass etwas Besonderes in ihr vorgegangen ist.

„Vielleicht bin ich einfach nicht für Liebe geschaffen", dachte Marley und beschloss, dass sie dies auch bald ihren Verehrern klarmachen musste.

In der Mittagspause besuchte Marley vor dem Essen noch ihre Mutter, die gerade dabei war, etwas, das aussah, als wäre es vor einem halben Jahrhundert mal Gemüse gewesen, in einen riesigen Topf zu geben.

„Marley, meine Kleine!" begrüßte Mrs. Rose ihre Tochter mit einem warmherzigen Lächeln. Sofort ging es Marley schon viel besser und die Sorgen von heute Morgen waren für kurze Zeit vergessen.

„Alles in Ordnung", fragte ihre Mutter.

„Ja, ja", antwortete Marley und umarmte ihre Mutter von hinten, wobei sie für einen kurzen Moment die Augen schloss.

„Ich hoffe, du isst auch gleich ordentlich", sagte Mrs. Rose besorgt und beäugte ihre Tochter kurz, bevor sie sich wieder dem Kochtopf zuwandte, in dem sie nun mit einem überdimensionalen Löffel zu rühren begann.

„Ja, mach dir bitte keine Sorgen, es ist alles okay", beruhigte Marley sie. „Übrigens werde ich heute später nach Hause kommen, ich habe heute Glee-Probe."

„Bei wem seid ihr denn heute?"

„Bei Kitty." Marley runzelte die Stirn bei dem Gedanken. Seit der Glee-Club keinen Proberaum mehr zur Verfügung hatte, trafen sie sich nun jedes Mal bei einem der Mitglieder zu Hause. Marley war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob Kitty sie überhaupt ins Haus lassen würde.

„Naja, ich geh dann mal wieder".

„Okay, viel Spaß heute", antwortete Mrs. Rose und strich ihrer Tochter kurz, aber liebevoll übers Haar. „Ich hab dich lieb."

„Ich dich auch, Mum."

Am späten Nachmittag stand Marley dann vor Kittys Haustür. Sie wohnte in einem weiß-geklinkterten Haus, mit einer kleinen Veranda. Das Haus war nicht so groß und luxoriös, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte, aber immer noch um einiges größer als ihr eigenes. „Willkommen" stand auf der Fußmatte und leuchtende Sterne hingen in den Fenstern des Erdgeschosses. Alles schien sehr einladend hier, ziemlich zu Marleys Verwunderung.

Zaghaft betätigte sie die Klingel und wenig später öffnete Kitty ihr auch schon die Tür.

„Fass bloß nichts an", sagte Kitty und verschwand wieder im Haus.

Marley verdrehte die Augen und trat ein. Zum Glück waren sie nicht die erste. Brittany, Sam und Finn saßen schon neben dem kleinen Kamin im Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Tisch stand eine große Kanne Tee und ein Teller mit Weihnachtsplätzchen.

Marley wunderte sich immer mehr. Das alles passte überhaupt nicht zu der Vorstellung, die sie von Kitty hatte.

Nach und nach trafen die anderen ein und die Probe machte wirklich Spaß. Auch wenn Marley die ganze Zeit über stehen musste – denn sie wollte es nicht riskieren, rausgeworfen zu werden – war es doch ein unbeschwerter früher Abend.

Nach eineinhalb Stunden machten sich alle auf den Heimweg und Marley fühlte sich seltsamerweise schwermütig, als sie wieder in die kalte Außenwelt treten musste.

Als sie gerade zwei Minuten unterwegs gewesen war, fiel ihr auf einmal auf, dass ihr Handy nicht mehr in ihrer Jackentasche war.

Verdammt, sie hatte es vorhin einmal kurz herausgenommen und dann auf dem Tisch liegen lassen.

Also ging sie den Weg wieder zurück und stand schon wieder vor Kittys Haustür. Sie klingelte und wieder machte Kitty ihr die Tür auf.

„Was willst du?", fragte Kitty genervt und musterte sie abwertend.

Marley schluckte, doch versuchte gefasst zu wirken. „Ich hab mein Handy vergessen, kannst du es mir bitte wiedergeben?"

„Du meinst das hier?", fragte Kitty und hielt auf einmal ihr Handy in der Hand, das winzig klein und ziemlich schäbig war, wie Marley sich eingestehen musste.

„Kaum zu glauben, dass man sowas heutzutage noch kaufen kann", sagte Kitty mit angewidertem Blick, bevor sie es Marley hinhielt. „Sei froh, dass ich heute einen guten Tag habe, sonst hättest du es nicht wiedergesehen. Und jetzt verschwinde hier, ich hab für heute echt genug von dir."

Marley nahm das Handy und vermied es, Kitty dabei anzusehen. Dann wandte sie sich zum Gehen.

Plötzlich jedoch hielt sie inne und drehte sich noch einmal zu Kitty um. Diesmal sah sie ihr direkt in die Augen und zum ersten Mal seit langem, hatte sie nicht den Drang, ihren Blick sofort wieder zu senken.

„Warum hasst du mich so sehr?", fragte sie, während sich winzig kleine Schneeflocken in den Fasern ihrer Mütze festsetzten.

Kitty starrte sie einen kurzen Moment lang ehrlich überrascht an und von ihrer überheblichen Ausstrahlung war nichts mehr zu sehen.

„Ich hasse dich nicht."


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Danke für die bisherigen Reviews, weitere sind erwünscht. ;)_  
**

**Kapitel 3**

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde starrte Kitty erschrocken in Marleys sich-weitende Augen, bevor sie die Tür mit einem Knall zuschlug. Sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür und atmete tief ein und aus. Am liebsten hätte sie die Tür wieder aufgerissen und Marley hinterher gebrüllt, dass sie sie doch hasste. Aber sie konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, sie an diesem Tag noch einmal sehen zu müssen.

Natürlich hasste sie Marley! Mehr als die meisten anderen. Was hatte sie sich bloß dabei gedacht? Doch da lag das Problem. Sie hatte nicht gedacht. Normalerweise überlegte sie sich stets genau, was sie sagte, spontane Reaktionen und intuitionsgesteuerte Handlungen waren eigentlich nicht ihre Art.

Aber gerade hatte sie einfach ausgesprochen, was ihr in den Sinn gekommen war. Sie war vermutlich einfach übermüdet, versuchte sie einen Grund für ihr Verhalten zu finden. Außerdem machte Marley Rose sie so zornig, dass ihr Verstand auszusetzen schien.

Kitty ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und stieß sich dann von der Tür ab, um es sich im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa bequem zu machen. Was sie brauchte war Ablenkung, sie wollte heute keinen einzigen Gedanken mehr an Marley verschwenden.

Auch wenn die meisten Menschen es nicht vermuten würden, las Kitty sehr gerne Bücher, am liebsten solche, die einen auch zum Nachdenken anregten. Momentan las sie „Sputnik Sweetheart" von Haruki Murakami, ein Buch, in dem sich die Charaktere nur umkreisten, sich aber nie _wirklich_ nahe kamen und in dem die Distanz zwischen ihnen undurchdringlich schien.

„Bin ich auch so ein Mensch?", fragte Kitty sich, „werde ich auch immer alleine vor mich hin kreisen? Ohne echten Halt, verloren in meiner eigenen Welt? Ich hoffe nicht."

In diesem Moment hörte sie, wie sich die Haustüre öffnete. Ihre Eltern, die beide als Steuerberater, ein ziemlich langweiliger Job, wie Kitty fand, arbeiteten, waren nach Hause gekommen. Kurz drauf kamen auch schon ihre Mutter und ihr Vater, die beide so gar keine Ähnlichkeiten mit ihr hatten, ins Wohnzimmer.

„Hallo, Kitty-Schatz", sagte ihre Mutter und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Sofa. „Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie während sie über Kittys Hand streichelte.

„Es geht, ich bin ziemlich müde", antwortete Kitty.

„Dann geh heute besser früh schlafen", kam es von ihrem Vater, der begonnen hatte in der angrenzenden Küche Kaffe zu kochen.

„Ich hoffe, du hast nicht wieder Ärger in der Schule gemacht." Mrs. Wilde betrachtete Kitty besorgt.

Kitty verdrehte die Augen und schob die Decke beiseite, um vom Sofa aufstehen zu können.

„Ich hab versucht, mich zurückzuhalten, Mum. Ich muss jetzt erst mal noch Hausaufgaben machen", sagte sie im Hinausgehen.

„Okay, aber komm nachher zum Essen runter, ich mache heute deinen Lieblingssalat."

„Klar, klingt gut."

In dieser Nacht wurde Kitty zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder von schrecklichen Alpträumen geplagt.

_Ein kleines blondes Mädchen, etwa 6 Jahre alt und viel zu dünn für ihr Alter, saß schreiend und weinend in einer Ecke eines abgedunkelten Raumes. Ihre Hand war blutig und ihr Gesicht was schmerzverzerrt, während Tränen darüber liefen. Hin und wieder tropfte eine Träne oder ein Tropfen Blut auf den Boden, der mit Müll übersät war. Am anderen Ende des Raumes befand sich ein großer Tisch vor einer Lampe, auf dem eine große Anzahl Laborgeräte aufgebaut waren, deren Zweck für das Mädchen unverständlich war. Eine kleine weiße Pille fiel vom Tisch und rollte ein Stück auf das Mädchen zu. _

_Zwei Personen, ein Mann und eine Frau, beide noch ziemlich jung, standen über den Tisch gebeugt. Das von vorne kommende Licht ließ nur ihre Umrisse erkennen. _

_Sie ignorierten das Weinen des Mädchens als würden sie es gar nicht bemerken. _

_Irgendwann hörten ihre Tränen auf zu fließen und sie starrte nur noch ins Leere oder auf etwas, das außer ihr niemand sehen konnte. _

Dann begannen die Bilder zu verschwimmen und Kitty, die sich unruhig in ihrem Bett hin und her gewälzt hatte, tauchte langsam wieder in die Realität auf. Sie blinzelte und blickte auf die Leuchtanzeige auf ihrem Wecker. 3:26, noch mehr als drei Stunden, bis sie aufstehen musste.

Warum war dieser Traum schon wieder zu ihr zurückgekehrt? Sie war lange Zeit davon verschont geblieben worden. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihr.

Erschöpft schloss sie die Augen und fiel kurze Zeit später in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

* * *

Die Bilder aus ihrem Traum verfolgten Kitty auch am nächsten Morgen noch, als sie wie üblich hoch erhobenen Hauptes durch die Flure spazierte. Auch wenn sie nach außen hin überheblich wie immer wirkte, fühlte sich ihr Inneres ziemlich chaotisch an.

Sie versuchte sich abzulenken, in dem sie zufällig an ihr vorbeilaufenden Schülern ein paar fiese Bemerkungen an den Kopf warf.

„Hey Frankenteen!", rief sie Finn zu, der gerade aus Direktor Figgins' Büro trat und griff damit eine der Beleidigungen auf, die sie von Sue gelernt hatte.

„Kitty, froh, dass ich dich überhaupt noch im Glee-Club mitmachen lasse, also übertreib es nicht", entgegnete Finn, aber Kitty war schon längst an ihm vorbeigerauscht.

Wenig später betrat sie den Klassenraum von Mrs. Harris, ihrer Kunstlehrerin. Wie gewohnt wurden die anderen sofort still und versuchten angestrengt, nicht aufzufallen.

Kitty lächelte zufrieden, bis ihr Blick auf Marley fiel. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie im gleichen Kunstkurs waren. So ein Mist.

Sofort dämpfte sich Kittys Stimmung erheblich, sodass sie auf dem Weg zu ihrem Platz ihrem Ärger Luft machte, indem sie im Vorbeigehen Jakes Stifte vom Tisch fegte.

„Ups, tut mir leid, da hab ich wohl nicht aufgepasst", sagte sie spöttisch zu Jake, der sie einfach nur böse anstarrte, aber nichts weiter antwortete. Dazu war er sich wohl zu fein, dachte Kitty.

Als Kitty sich auf ihren Stuhl setzte, spürte sie Marleys Blick auf ihr ruhen, aber statt ihr eine gemeine Bemerkung zukommen zu lassen, ignorierte sie sie lieber.

Dann betrat Mrs. Harris den Raum und begann sofort mit dem Unterricht.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte sie die Schüler, „Ich hoffe, ihr habt alle schon fleißig geübt, denn wie ihr wisst, werden wir heute mit dem Porträtzeichnen fortfahren. Dazu müssen wir aber erst mal die Sitzordnung ändern."

Also machten sich die Schüler daran, die Tische beiseite zu schieben und die Stühle in einem Halbkreis in der Mitte des Raumes anzuordnen. Vor jeden Stuhl wurde eine Staffelei mit einem Zeichenblock gesellt und im inneren des Halbkreises befand sich ein einzelner Stuhl.

„Hier wird gleich unser Modell sitzen", erklärte Mrs. Harris. „Dies wird heute unsere liebe Marley sein, denn ich denke, es wird für jeden das Beste sein, wenn sie nicht zeichnet." Mrs. Harris betrachtete Marley mitleidig. Jeder wusste, dass sie die Hoffnung bei ihr aufgegeben hatte, was jedoch auch ziemlich verständlich war. Immerhin lieferten Marleys Zeichenkünste Kitty immer einen guten Grund zu einer bösen Bemerkung.

Marley blickte schuldbewusst, aber auch sichtlich erleichtert in die Runde und setzte sich dann auf den Stuhl in der Mitte. Auch die anderen nahmen ihre Plätze ein und legten ihre Bleistifte und Radierer zurecht.

„Erinnert euch daran, was wir gelernt haben", sagte Mrs. Harris. „Und beachtet Licht und Schatten."

Kitty starrte erst mal einige Minuten nur auf das weiße Blatt vor ihr, bevor sie sich endlich dazu durchringen konnte ihren Blick zu heben und Marley kritisch zu mustern.

Am liebsten hätte sie Marley so richtig hässlich gezeichnet, doch ihr lag etwas an ihrer Kunstnote, daher riss sie sich zusammen und setzte den Bleistift aufs Papier. „Meinen Hass auf sie werde ich trotzdem in diesem Bild festhalten", dachte sie.

Dann begann sie zu zeichnen. Immer wieder studierte sie Marley genau, ihre Augen, die einen Punkt an der hinteren Wand des Raumes fixierten, ihre geschwungenen Augenbrauen, die gerade Nase, die ovale Kinnpartie, die zu einem leichten Lächeln geformten Lippen. Zum Glück hatte sie heute ihre bescheuerte Mütze nicht an, dachte Kitty, als sie anfing Marleys Haare zu zeichnen, die offen über ihre Schultern fielen und ihr Gesicht umrahmten.

Kitty war so vertieft in ihre Arbeit, dass sie weder die Ratschläge von Mrs. Harris, noch das Gerede ihrer Mitschüler registrierte. Ihre Hand bewegte den Stift fast von allein und ihre Blicke fielen in regelmäßigen Abständen auf ihr Blatt und wieder zurück zu Marley.

„Mh, die Augen brauchen noch mehr Ausdruck", dachte Kitty, während sie ihr Werk betrachtete. Wieder fixierte sie ihren Blick auf Marleys Augen und begann, das bisher Gezeichnete zu überarbeiten. Als sie zum wiederholten Male aufblickte, merkte sie plötzlich, dass Marley ihren Blick direkt erwiderte. Wie lange hatte sie das schon getan?

Kitty fühlte sich unwohl, doch sie fuhr unbeirrt fort. Jedes Mal, wenn sie von nun an aufblickte, sahen die beiden Mädchen sich direkt an und irgendwann machte es Kitty auch nichts mehr aus, sollte Marley doch dumm gucken, wie sie wollte, wenn Kitty sie das nächste Mal fertig gemacht haben würde, würde sie sich das nicht mehr so einfach trauen.

Endlich war sie fertig mit dem Gesicht und wandte sich dem Hintergrund zu, sodass ihre Augen endlich nicht mehr beleidigt wurden.

„Okay, kommt zum Ende", sagte Mrs. Harris und riss Kitty so in die Realität zurück.

„Dann lasst mal sehen." Mrs. Harris ging zwischen den Schülern herum und begutachtete ihre Ergebnisse.

Marley, die sich endlich wieder bewegen durfte, lauschte interessiert ihren Kommentaren.

„Netter Versuch Borrision, aber ich kann leider wenig Menschliches in ihrem Werk erkennen. Vielleicht versuchen sie es lieber mit moderner Kunst."

„Strichmännchen kann ich leider nicht werten, Miller."

„Nicht schlecht, Puckerman, aber was sollen die ganzen Herzen im Hintergrund?" Bei diesen Worten trat ein verlegener Ausdruck auf Marleys Gesicht und Kitty warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Was für ein Idiot.

„So Kitty, dann lass mal sehen." Mrs. Harris trat an Kitty heran und beugte sich ein wenig zu ihrem Bild herunter.

„Na sowas", kam es nach einigen Sekunden Stille von ihr. Dann nahm sie das Bild von der Staffelei und hielt es vor sich in die Runde. „Das sind Emotionen", sagte sie zu ihren Schülern.

„Negative Emotionen", merkte Kitty an. Sie wollte bloß nicht den falschen Eindruck vermitteln. „Ich wollte eigentlich-"

„Nein, viel mehr als das!", unterbrach sie Mrs. Harris. „Die negativen Emotionen sind in ihrem Hintergrund zu sehen, diese dunklen, groben Striche. Aber innen, da ist der Kontrast. Leute, seht ihr, wie weich die Formen in Marleys Gesicht auf einmal sind? Kitty hat hier einen ganz wunderbaren Kontrast erstellt. In einer Welt voller negativer Emotionen, ist Marley die Rettung, die Wärme und die Hoffnung, jeder Kunsttheoretiker würde mir da zustimmen."

„Naja, eigentlich sehe ich nur ein Gesicht mit ein paar Strichen drum herum", meinte Jake, der sich wie der Rest der Klasse im Gegensatz zu seiner Lehrerin, die auch gerne mal überschwänglich wurde nichts aus dem interpretieren irgendwelcher Bilder machte.

Kitty starrte Mrs. Harris böse an und war zum ersten Mal froh über einen von Jakes Kommentaren. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, dass Marley ihr Bild überrascht ansah und sich zu freuen schien. Kitty begann innerlich zu kochen. Wenn Mrs. Harris jetzt nicht endlich die Klappe hielt, würde sie…

„Nein Jake", fuhr Mrs. Harris fort. "Das sind nicht nur Striche, DAS ist Liebe!"


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Mein Computer funktioniert momentan leider nicht so gut (-.-), also kann es manchmal etwas länger bis zum nächsten Update dauern. Ich hoffe, dass das Problem sich bald löst...(oder ich mir einen neuen Laptop kaufen kann). Naja, aber jetzt erstmal viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel. _  
**

**Kapitel 4**

Erschrocken starrte Marley zwischen dem Portrait, Mrs. Harris und Kitty hin und her. Ihre Lehrerin musste inzwischen komplett verrückt geworden sein, Kitty konnte ja noch nicht mal freundschaftliche Gefühle für Marley aufbringen, von Liebe – welcher Art auch immer – ganz zu schweigen. Doch Marley musste zugeben, dass tatsächlich irgendetwas Positives von Kittys Bild ausging. Es war in keinster Weise perfekt, die Nase war etwas zu unsymmetrisch geraten und die Schatten waren nicht immer ganz wirklichkeitsgetreu. Trotz allem konnte man deutlich erkennen, dass es sich um Marley handelte und sie fühlte sich seltsam berührt von der Art wie Kitty sie dargestellt hatte.

Kitty, die einige Sekunden einfach nur sprachlos gewesen war, starrte Mrs. Harris mit dem bösesten Blick, den Marley jemals bei ihr gesehen hatte, an, während ihre Mitschüler in ein erschrockenes und zugleich erwartungsvolles Schweigen verfallen waren.

„Sie haben ja nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank!", brach es schließlich aus Kitty hervor und bevor Mrs. Harris etwas erwidern konnte, riss Kitty ihr den Zeichenblock aus der Hand.

„Und ihr guckt gefälligst nicht so blöd!", raunzte sie ihre Mitschüler an. Dann stürmte mit hochrotem Kopf auf die Tür zu und stopfte das Bild im Hinausgehen in den Mülleimer.

Wieder herrschte Schweigen im Raum, bis Mrs. Harris schließlich sagte: „Der Unterricht ist für heute beendet, ihr könnt gehen."

Wenige Stunden später stand Marley vor ihrem Spind und räumte die Bücher, die sie heute nicht mehr brauchen würde, aus ihrem Rucksack. Seltsamerweise ging Kitty ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Gestern hatte Kitty ihr gesagt, dass sie sie nicht hasste, obwohl Marley fest davon überzeugt gewesen war. Aber vielleicht war das auch alles wieder nur einer ihrer Gemeinheiten, dachte sie. Sie konnte Kitty einfach nicht durchschauen. Sie hatte versucht in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen, als Kitty sie während der Kunststunde gezwungenermaßen ansehen musste, aber auch daraus war sie nicht schlau geworden. Marley hatte sich gewundert, dass Kitty sie so ganz ohne Bosheit oder einen erkennbaren Hintergedanken betrachtet hatte; als sie sich angesehen hatten, hatte Marley zum ersten Mal das Gefühl gehabt, einen Teil der echten Kitty zu sehen. Wenn es sie denn gab.

Marley schlug die Tür ihres Schließfachs zu und erschrak, als plötzlich Jakes Gesicht dahinter zum Vorschein kam.

„Sorry", entschuldigte sich Jake als er ihren vorwurfsvollen Blick bemerkte. Dann kehrte ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht zurück. „Kitty hat gerade einen Slushie-Rekord aufgestellt, das hättest du sehen sollen. So wütend habe ich sie noch nie erlebt und bei Kitty will das was heißen. Du scheinst sie ja ganz schön durcheinandergebracht zu haben."

„Bitte lass uns nicht mehr von Kitty reden, okay?" Marleys Gedanken kreisten wirklich schon genug um sie.

„Okay, anderes Thema", sagte Jake. „Hast du Freitagabend schon was vor? Wir könnten ins Breadstix gehen oder so?" Erwartungsvoll sah er Marley an und wartete auf ihre Antwort.

„Jake", begann Marley und versuchte ihr Seufzen nicht zu laut werden zu lassen. „Von mir aus können wir gerne ab und zu etwas zusammen unternehmen, aber als Freunde, okay?"

„Freunde?" Jake schien sie nicht ganz zu verstehen.

„Freunde", wiederholte Marley. „Nicht-in-irgendeiner-Art-und-Weise-romantisch-involvierte-Personen-Freunde." Innerlich verdrehte Marley die Augen, doch sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, diese Sache zu klären. Immerhin hatte sie gerade die Möglichkeit zumindest eines ihrer zwei Probleme, von denen das Zweite Ryder war, zu lösen.

„Oh", sagte Jake nur und Marley fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig, dass sie ihn enttäuscht hatte.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber für mich gibt es momentan nur diese Option, wenn du nicht mit mir befreundet sein willst, kann ich das auch verstehen."

„Und Ryder?", fragte Jake mit einem leicht verärgerten Unterton. „Bis du jetzt mit ihm zusammen, oder was?"

„Nein und ich werde ihm das gleiche erzählen wie dir", antwortete Marley und hoffte, dass er ihr glauben würde.

Jake schwieg eine Weile und starrte auf seine Füße. „Ich werd drüber nachdenken", sagte er schließlich. „Über das mit den Freunden." Dann drehte er sich um und Marley blickte ihm schuldbewusst hinterher. Sie wollte niemanden verletzen, aber auch wenn sie es versuchte, konnte sie es nie allen rechtmachen, also machte sie zur Abwechslung einmal das, was für sie selbst am besten war. Und das war definitiv keine romantische Beziehung zu Jake oder Ryder.

Was genau es jedoch war, wusste sie auch nicht.

* * *

Am Nachmittag durfte der Glee-Club ausnahmsweise im Auditorium proben, wovon Sue Sylvester zum Glück noch nichts mitbekommen hatte, ansonsten wäre es wohl ein sehr unangenehmer Nachmittag für alle geworden.

Soweit Marley es beurteilen konnte, hatte Kitty sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt, auch wenn sie sie keines Blickes würdigte. Innerlich machte Marley sich lieber schon einmal auf harte Zeiten gefasst.

Da es kurz vor den Ferien war, probten sie heute ein paar Weihnachtslieder. Kitty stand glücklicherweise die ganze Zeit über weit von ihr entfernt.

„Marley, Kitty, könnt ihr mir kurz beim Aufräumen helfen?", fragte Finn am Ende der Probe. Die meisten anderen hatten sich schon aus dem Staub gemacht, um ebendieser Frage auszuweichen.

Kitty grummelte irgendetwas vor sich hin, sparte sich jedoch einen bissigen Kommentar, da ihr ansonsten der endgültige Rausschmiss gedroht hätte.

Also halfen Marley und Kitty Finn dabei die Dekoration wegzuräumen und die Bühne zu fegen, denn sie wollten so wenig Spuren wie möglich hinterlassen.

„Danke Mädels", sagte Finn als sie fertig waren und verschwand auch schon Richtung Ausgang.

Kitty wandte sich ebenfalls zum Gehen, doch Marley verspürte plötzlich den Drang mit ihr zu reden.

„Kitty, ich-", begann sie, doch Kitty unterbrach sie sofort.

„Denk bloß nicht, irgendetwas von Mrs. Harris' Gequatsche entspricht der Wahrheit. Ich mag dich nicht und lieben tu ich dich schon gar nicht. Das ist ja wohl das absurdeste, das ich jemals gehört habe!"

Marley stand einfach nur da und versuchte, den Redeschwall über sich ergehen zu lassen. Sie wusste eigentlich gar nicht, worüber sie mit Kitty hatte reden wollen, doch jetzt war das eh egal.

„Und was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht, mich so dumm anzustarren, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern dir die Erlaubnis dazu gegeben zu haben." Kittys Stimme hatte mittlerweile einen sehr zornigen Tonfall und eine hohe Lautstärke angenommen, was Marley ein wenig beunruhigte. Andererseits, dacht sie, konnte ihre Beziehung ohnehin nicht mehr schlechter werden, also versuchte sie erst gar nicht, Kitty zu besänftigen, was vermutlich auch nicht funktioniert hätte.

„Oh und mein Bild sah übrigens scheußlich aus", fuhr Kitty fort. „Kein Wunder bei dem Modell. Mrs. Harris tickt sowieso nicht mehr ganz sauber. Ich stehe vielleicht auf Mädchen, aber doch nicht auf so jemanden wie dich!"

Im gleichen Moment schlug sich Kitty die Hand vor den Mund und starrte Marley erschrocken an.

„Du…du stehst auf Mädchen?", fragte sie verblüfft. „Aber du warst doch mit Jake zusammen…"

„Nur damit du ihn nicht haben kannst", grummelte Kitty zerknirscht. Für einen Moment schien sie wirklich hilflos zu sein. War das schon wieder ein Teil der echten Kitty? Doch dann schien sie sich wieder gefangen zu haben und musterte Marley mit ihrem wie üblich überheblichen Blick.

„Das bleibt unter uns, ist das klar? Wenn du irgendwem davon erzählst, bist du tot."

Marley schluckte und nickte. „Aber warum ist es so schlimm, wenn jemand davon erfährt?", fragte sie leise.

„Das geht niemanden etwas an, dich schon gar nicht!", fuhr Kitty sie an. Dann drehte sie sich um und rauschte mit stampfenden Schritten zur Tür hinaus.

Marley stand noch eine Weile perplex auf der Bühne herum und versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Kitty stand auf Mädchen? Damit hätte sie niemals gerechnet, aber wer hatte das schon? Nur warum stand sie dem Thema dermaßen abweisend gegenüber?

Vielleicht weil Kitty sich unsicher fühlte, überlegte Marley. Und damit hatte sie zum ersten Mal eine von Kittys Schwachstellen entdeckt.

Was für ein seltsamer Tag, dachte sie und machte sich endlich auf den Heimweg.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Da mein PC wieder einigermaßen funktioniert und ich momentan etwas mehr Zeit habe, dürft ihr euch in nächster Zeit über häufigere Updates freuen. ;) _  
**

**Kapitel 5**

Kitty erwachte. Sie blinzelte ein paarmal, bis sie realisierte, dass sie zu Hause in ihrem Bett lag. Langsam richtete sie sich auf, fuhr sich durchs Haar und rieb sich die Augen. Es war das Wochenende vor Weihnachten. Die Schule war vorerst vorbei und Kitty musste endlich nicht mehr jeden Tag Marley über den Weg laufen.

Bei dem Gedanken an Marley gab Kitty ein ärgerliches Geräusch von sich. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein und ihr so etwas erzählen? Sie fühlte sich an den Tag zurückversetzt, an dem sie ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie sie nicht hasste. Sie hatte wieder einmal geredet, ohne vorher nachzudenken. Das ging leider jedes Mal schief, dachte Kitty wütend.

Dabei hatte sie eigentlich nur die Wahrheit gesagt. Sie machte sich eben mehr aus Mädchen und für Kitty stellte dies auch kein Problem dar. Sie hatte es schon lange gewusst und auch ihren Eltern erzählt, die Kitty immer unterstützt hatten. Dennoch wollte sie nicht, dass in der Schule jemand davon erfuhr. Die Vorstellung, dass jemand diese Tatsache als Anlass nehmen könnte, sich über sie lustig zu machen oder sie vorzuführen, erfüllte sie mit panischer Angst. Nichts war schlimmer für sie, als der Gedanke, dass jemand anderes sie beeinflussen oder sie kontrollieren könnte.

Sie wollte diejenige sein, die kontrollierte, was ihr normalerweise auch ziemlich leicht fiel. Nur bei Marley Rose hatte sie noch nicht den gewünschten Erfolg gehabt. Zu allem Überfluss wurde sie auch noch in ihren Träumen von ihr verfolgt.

Und jetzt wusste Marley auch noch mehr über sie als jeder andere in der Schule. „Ich sollte mir einen Weg überlegen, sie zum Schweigen zu bringen", dachte Kitty, „ohne, dass ich sie gleich umbringen muss."

Dann stand sie auf, ging ins Bad und stellte das Wasser so kalt wie möglich, um ihr Gesicht zu waschen. Schon besser.

Sie ging in die Küche und setzte sich zu ihrer Mutter, die allein am Frühstückstisch saß, da ihr Vater schon mit dem Auto in die Werkstatt gefahren war.

Mrs. Wilde blickte von ihrer Zeitung auf und lächelte Kitty zu. „Guten Morgen, meine Süße."

„Morgen Mum", sagte Kitty und schüttete Cornflakes und Milch in eine Schüssel. Sie stocherte einige Minuten wortlos darin herum, aß aber kaum etwas.

„Kitty, alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte ihre Mutter besorgt. „Du siehst nicht besonders gesund aus."

„Alles in Ordnung", murmelte Kitty und schob sich demonstrativ einen vollen Löffel in den Mund.

„Kitty, ich kenne dich. Was hast du für ein Problem?" Mrs. Wilde legte die Zeitung weg und strich mit der Hand über Kittys Arm.

Kitty seufzte, ließ den Löffel in die Schüssel fallen und sah ihre Mutter an. „Ich habe wieder ziemlich üble Träume in letzter Zeit. Ich weiß nicht warum und ich kann auch nichts dagegen tun. Am liebsten würde ich gar nicht mehr schlafen."

„Oh Kitty", Mrs. Wilde betrachtete sie mitleidig, „ich hatte gehofft, dass du es überstanden hättest, aber anscheinend werden manche Erinnerungen nie ganz verblassen. Ich weiß, du willst das nicht hören, aber du musst lernen, damit zu leben. Je mehr du deine Sorgen verdrängst, desto schlimmer werden sie eines Tages zu dir zurückkehren."

„Ja, ja", grummelte Kitty, „das hat Dr. Brooks mir auch immer erzählt."

„Soll ich dir einen Termin bei ihm machen? Vielleicht wäre etwas professionelle Hilfe mal wieder angebracht?"

„Nein Mum, mit dir zu reden reicht mir vollkommen." Kitty vertraute niemandem mehr, als ihrer Mutter und natürlich auch ihrem Vater, denn sie waren die Menschen, die ihr ein neues Leben geschenkt hatten und dafür war sie unendlich dankbar. Sie konnte gut auf eine erneute Behandlung bei Dr. Brooks, dem ollen Psychotherapeuten verzichten. Der hatte vielmehr selbst Hilfe nötig.

„Vielleicht solltest du auch mal mehr mit deinen Freunden über deine Probleme reden, das hilft dir bestimmt auch", schlug ihre Mutter vor.

„Welche Freunde, Mum!?", antwortete Kitty etwas verärgert. „Ich bin vielleicht angesehen und beliebt, aber wer von denen gehört schon zu meinen Freunden?"

„Was ist denn mit deinem Glee-Club?"

„Die doch nicht", winkte Kitty ab, „das ist einfach nur ein Haufen von Idioten."

„Warum machst du denn dann überhaupt da mit?", fragte Mrs. Wilde und ein verschmitztes Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, welches nichts Gutes für Kitty ahnen ließ. „Doch nicht etwa wegen einem Mädchen, oder ?"

„Waaas?! Nein, natürlich nicht!", wehrte Kitty sie ab, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern ein wenig rot zu werden. „Da ist niemand den ich mag, höchstens eine Person, die ich ganz und gar nicht mag!"

„Und wer ist das?" Mrs. Wilde sah Kitty gespannt an, schien sie jedoch nicht ganz ernst zu nehmen. Sie kannte ihre Tochter.

„Marley Rose", brachte Kitty zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Du glaubst nicht, wie schrecklich sie ist. Das schlimmste ist dieser Hundewelpenblick, mit dem sie jeden dazu bringt, alles für sie zu tun. Ich verstehe nicht, wie Ryder und Jake so dumm sein können, darauf reinzufallen." Kitty nahm nun wieder ihren Löffel in die Hand und begann wie wild Cornflakes in sich rein zuschaufeln. Der Gedanke an Marley hatte sie wieder hungrig gemacht.

„Jake ist doch der Junge, mit dem du kurz zusammen warst…obwohl du doch gar nicht auf Jungs stehst…?", merkte ihre Mutter an und lehnte sich zurück.

„Ach, das war nur, damit Marley nicht mit ihm zusammen sein kann. Ich wollte sie einfach ein bisschen ärgern", sagte Kitty mit vollem Mund. „Bitte sei nicht böse auf mich, sonst hab ich echt keinen Ärger gemacht. Ich war schon fast zwei Monate nicht mehr bei Direktor Figgins."

Mrs. Wilde betrachtete ihre Cornflakes essende Tochter eine Weile nachdenklich, dann lehnte sie sich wieder vor und strich sich eine Strähne ihres dunklen Haares aus dem Gesicht. „Kitty…", begann sie und Kitty, die den mütterlich-besorgten Unterton in ihrer Stimme wahrnahm, senkte langsam den noch vollen Löffel und machte sich auf Schlimmes gefasst. Dabei vermied sie es, ihrer Mutter in die Augen zu sehen.

„Du klingst wie ein Grundschüler, der das Mädchen, in das er verliebt ist, ärgert, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen."

„Mum!", protestierte Kitty und sie merkte, wie ihr langsam die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. „Bist du verrückt geworden! Du bist ja noch schlimmer als Mrs. Harris! Warum denkt plötzlich jeder, ich sei in Marley verliebt. Das bin ich ganz bestimmt NICHT!" Kitty sprang aufgeregt von ihrem Stuhl auf, welchen sie dabei fast umgestoßen hätte. Wie so oft stürmte sie wütend aus dem Zimmer.

„Denk einfach mal darüber nach!", hörte sie ihre Mutter noch hinter ihr herrufen, dann hatte sie schon die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer erklommen und ließ sich frustriert auf ihr Bett fallen.

„Sind denn mittlerweile alle vollkommen verrückt geworden?", dachte sie. „Ich bin nicht in Marley verliebt, das ist unmöglich, wenn man jemanden so sehr verabscheut. Aber warum denke ich dann ständig an sie? Vermutlich ist das sowieso alles Marleys Schuld, wer hat ihr erlaubt in meinem Kopf herumzugeistern?"

„Verzieh dich gefälligst!", rief sie in die Stille ihres Zimmers, "du hast hier nichts zu suchen!" Doch es half alles nichts. Marleys Gesicht war unauslöschlich in ihre Gedanken eingebrannt und Kitty konnte nichts dagegen tun.

_Ich bin nicht in sie verliebt, ich bin nicht in sie verliebt, ich bin nicht in sie verliebt… _wiederholte sie in einer Endlosschleife in ihrem Kopf. _Ich bin nicht in sie verliebt, ich bin nicht in sie verliebt, vielleicht bin ich es doch-_ _verdammter Mist. _

Am Abend hatte Kitty sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt und es geschafft, die Gedanken an eine gewisse Brünette beiseite zu schieben. Die Kunst des Verdrängens war eine ihrer Stärken.

Kitty trat aus dem Haus, um nach der Post zu sehen und entdeckte einen blassgelben Umschlag mit ihrem Namen darauf im Briefkasten. Neugierig sah sie hinein: _Einladung zur Glee-Sylvester-Party_ stand darauf.

„Könnt ihr vergessen", sagte Kitty zu der Karte und verschwand im Haus. Sie hatte für dieses Jahr eindeutig genug von Glee-Clubs und deren Mitgliedern.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Frohe Weihnachten wünsche ich euch mit diesem Kapitel! Das nächste wird es nach Weihnachten geben und es wird auf jeden Fall länger. :) Danke für alle Reviews, das motiviert einen doch direkt mehr. ;) _  
**

**Kapitel 6**

Marley seufzte leise, während sie ihre Mutter durch den Türspalt beobachtete. Es war bereits später Abend des letzten Weihnachtstages. Mrs. Rose saß auf dem Sofa und betrachtete gedankenverloren den Weihnachtsbaum, der das Wohnzimmer in ein schummeriges Licht tauchte. Wie jedes Jahr wartete sie. Sie wartete auf den Mann, der sie und Marley vor genau zwölf Jahren an Weihnachten verlassen hatte. Er war zur Tür hinausgegangen und nie wieder zurückgekehrt. Trotzdem wartete sie jedes Jahr bis tief in die Nacht an genau dieser Stelle.

Marley wusste, dass sie vergeblich warten würde. Es machte sie traurig ihre Mutter so sehen zu müssen, dennoch wollte sie nicht, dass dieser Mann, der sich ihr Vater nannte, jemals zurückkahm. Sie wollte ihn nie wieder sehen.

Weder sie noch ihre Mutter wusste, warum er sie im Stich gelassen hatte. Marley war damals erst vier Jahre alt gewesen, doch soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, waren sie immer glücklich gewesen. Manchmal fragte sie sich, wie ihr Leben wohl verlaufen wäre, wenn dies alles nicht passiert wäre. Vielleicht hätte sie dann nicht mehr so häufig das Gefühl es allen recht machen zu müssen, denn oft wurde sie von dem Gedanken verfolgt, dass sie vielleicht der Grund für sein Weggehen gewesen sein konnte und daher versuchte sie ihre Schuldgefühle auf andere Weise zu mindern.

Sie blieb noch eine Weile vor der Tür stehen, bis sie es irgendwann nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hoch und ließ sich rücklings auf ihr Bett fallen. Eine Weile starrte sie einfach nur die Denke an ohne an etwas Bestimmtes zu denken. Dann fielen ihr plötzlich die Ereignisse des gestrigen Tages wieder ein.

Jemand klingelte an ihrer Haustür und nichtsahnend öffnete Marley. Dummerweise stand Ryder dahinter, der sie anlächelte und ihr ein Geschenk überreichte. „Frohe Weihnachten", sagte er. „Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir."

„Ryder…" Marley fühlte sich wieder einmal schuldig. Erstens hatte sie kein Geschenk für Ryder und zweitens hatte sie es noch nicht geschafft, ihm endgültig klar zu machen, dass sie nicht an ihm interessiert war. Zumindest nicht auf die Weise, die er sich erhoffte. „D-danke, aber ich hab gar nichts für dich…tut mir leid", versuchte sie sich zu entschuldigen.

„Das macht nichts", antwortete Ryder, „Ich will dir einfach nur eine Freude machen."

Marley öffnete die Schachtel, die er ihr überreicht hatte und fand darin einen bunt-gestreiften Schal, der ihr tatsächlich gefiel. „Wow…danke", sagte sie, „ist der selbstgestrickt?"

„Ja, aber nicht von mir." Ryder kratzte sich etwas verlegen am Kopf. „Ich hab meine Oma damit beauftragt. Ich hoffe, er gefällt dir trotzdem."

Jetzt fühlte Marley sich noch schuldiger, nicht nur Ryder, sondern auch seiner Oma gegenüber. Sie hätte es niemals so weit kommen lassen dürfen.

„Er gefällt mir", sagte Marley. Ryder lächelte und wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzten, doch Marley unterbrach ihn. „Hör mal…ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen, aber ich kann dein Geschenk nicht annehmen." Sie blickte auf den Boden und hielt ihm die Schachtel wieder hin.

„Was? Warum?", fragte Ryder überrasch, machte aber keine Anstalten die Schachtel entgegenzunehmen.

„Ich weiß doch, was du dir von mir erhoffst", sagte Marley leise, „aber ich kann dich leider nur enttäuschen. Ich bin gerne mit dir befreundet, aber mehr auch nicht. Ich hoffe, du kannst das verstehen." Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und sah Ryder an, der sichtlich getroffen schien. Genau wie Jake schwieg auch er erst einmal eine Weile und beachtete dabei nicht die Schachtel, die noch immer zwischen ihnen schwebte.

„Bitte behalt den Schal", sagte er dann. „Er steht dir bestimmt ganz ausgezeichnet. Wir sehen uns dann." Damit drehte er sich um und ging den kleinen Weg zur Straße herunter.

Marley blickte ihm traurig hinterher, dennoch wusste sie, dass sie das Richtige getan hatte.

Der Schal lag immer noch unberührt in seiner Schachtel in ihrem Zimmer herum. Marley brachte es momentan nicht übers Herz ihn anzuziehen. Sie hätte die ganze Zeit an Ryders enttäuschtes Gesicht denken müssen.

Liebe brachte doch nur Probleme mit sich, dachte sie. Kitty hatte es bestimmt auch nicht leicht. Es war bestimmt nicht einfach, sich vor allen so verstellen zu müssen. Ob Kitty wohl in jemanden verliebt war?, fragte sich Marley. In sie ja wohl offensichtlich nicht.

Marley seufzte und kroch unter ihre Decke. „Vielleicht sollte ich mich erst mal um mich selbst kümmern. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wie es ist, wirklich verliebt zu sein. Ich weise ständig Leute ab, aber habe eigentlich keine Ahnung wie sehr ich sie damit verletzte. Es ist vermutlich besser, dass ich das nicht durchmachen muss."

Das Vibrieren ihres Handys holte sie aus ihren Gedanken. Marley drehte sich um und griff nach dem Gerät. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, als das helle Display vor ihr in der Dunkelheit aufleuchtete. Unique.

„Du kommst doch auch zur Silvesterparty, oder?"

„Natürlich, das bringt endlich mal ein wenig Abwechslung in die Ferien", tippte Marley zurück.

„Hoffen wir's."

„Unique? Kann ich dich mal was fragen?"

„Immer doch."

„Glaubst du, Kitty könnte in mich verliebt sein?"

„Wie kommst du denn darauf? Bist du sicher, dass du nicht doch verrückt bist?"

„War nur ein Scherz."

* * *

„Mum, wann warst du das erste Mal verliebt?", fragte Marley ihre Mutter, als sie am nächsten Morgen beim gemeinsamen Frühstück saßen. Mrs. Rose sah ziemlich müde aus, vermutlich hatte sie in der letzten Nacht kaum geschlafen. Wie jedes Jahr.

Sie legte einen Finger an ihr Kinn und dachte nach. „Mh, da war ich fünfzehn. Es war ein Junge aus der Nachbarschaft, ein unglaublich lieber Kerl, aber ich habe mich nie getraut, ihm meine Gefühle zu gestehen." Sie kicherte leise bei der Erinnerung. „Ich war schon immer ziemlich schüchtern. Warum willst du das wissen? Bist du etwa verliebt?" Ihre Mutter musterte Marley gespielt argwöhnisch und setzte ihren Polizeiverhörblick auf, der Marley immer zum Lachen brachte.

„Ich glaube nicht, Mum", antwortete sie und strich Marmelade auf ein Toast. „Wie hast du dich damals gefühlt?", fragte sie weiter.

„Tja, wie man sich halt so fühlt, wenn man verliebt ist. Ich wollte immer in seiner Nähe sein, ich wollte ihm gefallen und jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn angesehen habe ist mir ganz warm ums Herz geworden. Man fühlt all das, was man ansonsten vermutlich ziemlich kitschig fände."

Nachdenklich biss Marley in ihr Toast, von denen sie nun jeden Morgen mindestens drei Stück essen musste, damit ihre Mutter nicht anfing, sich wieder Sorgen um sie zu machen.

„Ich bin jetzt schon fast siebzehn", begann sie nach einer Weile, „aber mit dem, was du sagst, kann ich nicht wirklich viel anfangen. Vielleicht kann ich einfach nicht mehr als Sympathie für andere aufbringen?"

Mrs. Rose lächelte und betrachtete ihre Tochter liebevoll. „Marley, ich bin mir sicher, dass dir schon die richtige Person über den Weg laufen wird. Und das geht manchmal schneller als man denkt. Glaub mir, dieser jemand wird sich glücklich schätzen können von dir geliebt zu werden."

„Glaubst du wirklich?" Marley lächelte verlegen.

„Natürlich, mein Schatz."

„Du bist sowieso meine große Liebe, Mum."

„Na, das will ich doch hoffen. So und jetzt iss endlich dein Toast auf, sonst sitzen wir morgen noch hier."


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Einen guten Rusch und viel Spaß wünsche ich euch mit diesem Kapitel! :)_  
**

**Kapitel 7**

„Warum bin ich eigentlich hier?", sagte Kitty zu sich selbst, als sie am Abend vor der Einfahrt zu Arties Haus stand. Sie seufzte resigniert und ihr Atem stieg in einer weißen Wolke in die sternenklare Nacht auf. Sie wusste ganz genau, warum sie hier war. Es war Silvester und Kitty hatte sich nicht ohne Grund auf den Weg zu dieser Party gemacht, die vermutlich ein Reinfall werden würde. Naja zugegeben hatte sie auch sonst niemand zu einer Party eingeladen.

Wie auch immer, Kitty war hier, um etwas klarzustellen. Nämlich, dass sie nicht in Marley Rose verliebt war, was ihrer Meinung nach sowieso komplett unmöglich war. Dennoch brauchte sie eine letzte Bestätigung, einen Grund, Marley wirklich zu hassen.

Kitty zog ihren kleinen Taschenspiegel aus der Tasche, um noch ein letztes Mal ihre Erscheinung im Licht der Straßenlaterne zu checken. Zur Abwechslung trug sie ihr Haar heute offen. Außerdem hatte sie etwas mehr Make-up als gewöhnlich aufgetragen, es jedoch auch nicht übertrieben und trug eine enge Jeans und einen dicken, aber modischen Wollpullover über den sie momentan noch ihre Winterjacke gezogen hatte. Kitty war zufrieden, auch wenn sie sich keine große Mühe gemacht hatte. Bei der Gesellschaft musste man es ja nicht gleich übertreiben.

Kitty nahm den Weg zu Arties Haustür, vor der sich statt Treppen eine Rollstuhlrampe befand. Artie und seine Eltern wohnten in einem großen Bungalow, sodass es kaum Hindernisse für in gab. Kitty musste zugeben, dass es ein schönes Haus war.

Sie klingelte und wenig später öffnete Artie die Tür. Von drinnen strömten ihr schon Musik und Gelächter entgegen.

"Ich bin spät dran", sagte Kitty ohne sich zu entschuldigen.

„Hey Kitty", begrüßte Artie sie verwundert. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du überhaupt kommst."

„Ich kann auch wieder gehen!", schnappte sie verärgert.

„Nein, es ist schön, dass du da bist. Wirklich." Artie lächelte und rollte zur Seite, um sie ins Haus zu lassen.

Kitty schluckte und war auf einmal peinlich berührt. Sie verzog ihre Lippen zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln, was jedoch eher in einer Grimasse endete und trat ein.

„Du kannst deine Jacke hier aufhängen", sagte Artie und deutete auf eine Reihe Garderobenhaken an der Wand, an denen Kitty auch Marleys bescheuerte Mütze entdeckte. Warum lief sie ständig mit diesem Ding durch die Gegend? Kitty hängte ihre Jacke an den Haken, der am weitesten von Marleys Sachen entfernt war und folgte Artie ins Wohnzimmer.

Alle aus dem Glee-Club waren gekommen. Okay, alle außer Mr. Schuester, aber den wollte eh niemand dabei haben. Von der Rentnergeneration, wie Kitty die alten Mitglieder insgeheim nannte, waren nur Finn und Puck anwesend. Alle anderen feierten vermutlich gerade viel coolere Silvesterpartys irgendwo weit weg von Lima.

Das Wohnzimmer war ziemlich groß. In der Mitte stand eine ausladende Sofagarnitur und an einer Wand stand ein Tisch mit Bergen von Essen und Trinken, welches überwiegend antialkoholisch war. Kitty verdrehte die Augen. Dann sah sie eine Frau mittleren Alters, die ein Tablett mit Käsewürfeln auf dem Tisch abstellte. Eine Party mit Eltern? Kitty fehlte die Kraft, um noch einmal ihre Augen zu verdrehen.

Schnell wandte sie den Blick ab und sah sich noch einmal um. Sie brauchte einen Überblick über die Lage. Auf dem Sofa saßen Sam und Brittany, die nicht nur aussahen wie Geschwister, sondern es vermutlich auch waren, zumindest teilten sie die gleiche Dummheit. Sie lachten über irgendeinen Witz, den nur sie beide verstanden, während Tina und Blaine, die ihnen schräg gegenübersaßen, fragend ansahen. Auf dem nebenstehenden Sessel räkelte sich Sugar in einer unanständigen Position, was sie allerdings selbst nicht wahrzunehmen schien, da sie mit ihrem iPhone beschäftigt war und nur ab und zu ein Kichern von sich gab.

Finn, Puck und Jake standen vor der großen Stereoanlage, aus der gerade irgendein Lied von Lady Gaga (was sonst beim Glee-Club?) tönte und sahen sich Arties CD-Sammlung an, um die Auswahl für die nächsten Stunden festzulegen. Ryder und Joe saßen auf dem Boden neben dem üppig geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum und sahen sich Arties Weihnachtsgeschenke an. Joe zog gerade einen karierten Pullunder aus einer glänzenden Tüte hervor und zeigte Artie einen Daumen nach oben. Was für Loser, dachte Kitty und beobachtete Unique, die –unglaublich geschmacklos gestylt – um das Buffet herumschlich.

Fehlte eigentlich nur noch eine Person…

„Will jemand gekühlte Getränke!?", rief Marley und kam durch eine Schiebetür, die nach draußen führte, in den Raum hinein. In der Hand hielt sie zwei Flaschen Bier und eine Flasche Cola.

„Dieses blöde Grinsen kannst du dir sparen", dachte Kitty und verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen. „Heute werde ich schon noch beweisen, dass ich nichts für dich übrige habe. Mach dich auf was gefasst. Gib mir nur einen Grund und ich mach dich fertig. Sowas passiert halt mit Leuten, die mich unerlaubt in meinen Gedanken verfolgen und mich in peinliche Situationen bringen. Du wirst schon sehen, ich-"

„Käse gefällig?" Kitty erschrak und starrte geradewegs auf eine weitere Platte mit Käse, die Mrs. Abrams ihr buchstäblich direkt vor die Nase hielt.

„N-nein, danke", stammelte Kitty verdutzt.

„Oh hey Kitty!", rief Finn ihr zu.

„Hey Kitty", kam es auch von den anderen, die anscheinend endlich gemerkt hatten, dass Kitty gekommen war.

„Hey." Kitty setzte eines ihrer Fake-Lächeln auf und versuchte, ihre Fassung wiederzugewinnen. Dann ging sie zum Sofa hinüber und ließ sich neben Blaine nieder, darauf bedacht, genügend Abstand zu wahren.

Na das konnte ja was werden.

Der Abend schritt fort und Kitty langweilte sich halb zu Tode. Hin und wieder holte sie sich etwas zu Essen vom Büffet, wobei sie allerdings den Käse mied. Marley hielt sich die ganze Zeit über von ihr entfernt auf und schien sich bestens zu amüsieren. Sie saß mit Unique, Finn und Jake in einer Ecke des Raumes, wo sie sich unterheilten und Witze machten.

Kitty ärgerte sich, dass sie sie mehr oder weniger ignorierte und dachte über Möglichkeiten nach, wie sie sich am besten dafür rächen könnte.

„Okay, wer hat Lust ein Spiel zu spielen?!", rief Puck in die Runde, als er mit einer Bierflasche in der Hand von draußen hereinkam.

„Ich!", riefen alle außer Kitty. Was sollte das denn nun werden?

Alle versorgten sich noch einmal mit Essen und quetschten sich dann auf die Sofagarnitur, auf der Kitty die ganze Zeit über gesessen hatte. Sie streckte vorsorglich ihre Ellbogen zur Seite aus, damit niemand es wagte, ihr zu nahe zu kommen. Marley nahm gegenüber von ihr Platz und warf ihr beim Hinsetzten einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde waren ihre übliche positive Ausstrahlung und ihr Lächeln aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden und hatten einem traurig-besorgten Ausdruck Platz gemacht. Im nächsten Moment war sie jedoch wieder ganz die Alte und Kitty fragte sich, ob sie sich nicht nur etwas eingebildet hätte.

„Also, es ist eigentlich kein richtiges Spiel, aber lustig ist es bestimmt trotzdem", begann Puck zu erklären. „Ihr bekommt jetzt alle zwei Zettel und schreibt darauf je eine Frage, die ihr schon immer von einem hier beantwortet haben wolltet. Dann kommen alle Zettel in diese Dose und jeder muss zwei Fragen herausziehen und beantworten, alles klar? Alles ist erlaubt", fügte er noch hinzu und zwinkerte vielsagend.

„Ich will gar nichts über irgendwen hier wissen", dachte Kitty genervt. „Aber vielleicht bekomme ich endlich einen Grund geliefert, um Marley zu hassen, also ist es vielleicht doch ganz praktisch hier mitzumachen."

Puck gab jedem zwei schmale Zettel und Kitty begann, ihre Fragen zu notieren. Dabei achtete sie genauestens darauf, dass Unique, die neben ihr saß, nicht sehen konnte, was sie schrieb.

„Okay, fangen wir an", sagte Puck nach einer Weile und reichte die Dose herum, sodass jeder seine Zettel hineinwerfen konnte. „Wer will anfangen?"

„Ich, ich!", rief Brittany enthusiastisch und streckte ihre Hand in die Höhe. Sie zog einen Zettel und starrte ihn einige Sekunden lang an. Dann hielt sie ihn Sam hin, der sie fragend ansah. „Kannst du mir vorlesen, was drauf steht? Ich hab's immer noch nicht geschafft, das ganze Alphabet zu lernen."

„Wann warst du zum ersten Mal verliebt und in wen?", las Sam vor und schwieg dann erwartungsvoll.

„Das ist einfach", sagte Brittany, „im ersten Jahr der Highschool, als ich Lord Tubbington im Tierheim gesehen habe. Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick." Sie lächelte und sah in die Runde. Dann bemerkte sie Sams enttäuschten Blick und murmelte: „Tut mir leid, Sam."

„Und weiter geht's", sagte Puck „Jetzt bin ich dran." Er ließ seinen Finger ein paarmal über der Dose kreisen, bis er sich schließlich für einen Zettel entschieden hatte. „Was ist das peinlichste, das du je erlebt hast?" Er lachte und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche. „Okay, passt auf. Als ich in Hollywood gearbeitet habe, lief mir eines Tages eine Frau über den Weg. Und ich dachte ‚wow, das ist Sophia Loren'. Naja und da ich jede Chance nutzen wollte, um Karriere zu machen, hab ich mich halt an sie rangemacht."

„Aber ihr habt nicht, du-weißt schon?", fragte Artie und rückte beunruhigt seine Brille zurecht.

„Klar haben wir! Und später frag ich sie danach, ob sie mir nicht einen kleinen Gefallen tun könnte, von wegen Job und so und dann stellt sich heraus, dass sie nur eine von der Putzkolonne war. Dummerweise hat sich die Geschichte ziemlich schnell rumgesprochen und plötzlich wusste jeder im Studio Bescheid. Das war echt peinlich."

„Sah sie denn echt so aus wie Sophia Loren?", fragte Blaine.

„Naja, sie war jedenfalls alt und hatte die gleiche Frisur."

Kitty verzog angewidert das Gesicht und versuchte, die Bilder, die seine Geschichte hervorgerufen hatte, wieder aus ihrem Kopf zu verscheuchten.

„Schluss damit", lachte Finn und reichte Artie die Dose. „Artie, du bist dran."

„Welches Mitglied aus dem Glee-Club ist genau dein Typ?", las Artie vor. „Oh", sagte er und lächelte verlegen. „Wenn ich Brittany und Tina mal außen vor lasse, dann vielleicht…Marley. Aber nur im Allgemeinen, du brauchst dir keine Hoffnungen zu machen, Marley." Er lächelte und zwinkerte Marley zu, die ebenfalls ein wenig verlegen lächelte und sich zu freuen schien. „Okay, ich denke, ich werde damit klar kommen", scherzte sie.

Kitty ging das alles gehörig gegen den Strich. Was hatte Marley nur an sich, dass sie alle so für sich begeistern konnte? Sie war sauer auf Artie, es reichte ihr schon, dass Jake und Ryder sich ständig an Marley ranmachten.

„Kitty, wie wär's wenn du weitermachst?", schlug Finn vor, da er Kittys unzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt hatte und Schadensbegrenzung betreiben wollte.

„Wenn's sein muss", grummelte Kitty und nahm einen Zettel.

„Wer von uns würde das schrägste Pärchen bilden?", las sie.

Sie blickte einen Moment in die Runde, musterte alle mit einem abfälligen Blick und antwortete dann schließlich: „Alle Kombinationen mit Joe Hart. Mehr möchte ich dazu nicht sagen."

„Irgendwann wirst du schon noch zu Gott finden, ich werde für dich beten", sagte Joe.

„Ich hab nur ehrlich geantwortet."

„Mist, ich hätte Marley sagen sollen!", dachte Kitty einen Moment später. „Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?" Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und wunderte sich über sich selbst.

Jetzt war Marley an der Reihe.

„Was würdest du mit einer Millionen Dollar machen?"

„Ganz einfach", sagte Marley, „Ich würde alles meiner Mum geben. Sie hat es verdient, denn sie kümmert sich jeden Tag um mich und würde uns tolle Sachen damit kochen können. Außerdem könnten wir endlich das Haus abbezahlen und nächstes Jahr einen richtig großen Weihnachtsbaum kaufen." Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken.

Warum was alles, was Marley sagte, nur so verdammt niedlich? So würde Kitty niemals einen anständigen Anlass finden, sie zu hassen.

Die nächsten Fragen waren alle ziemlich langweilig. Blaine kürte Uniques Outfit zum Besten des Tages und Sam antwortete, dass Brittany die attraktivste Person im Raum sei. Den Rest musste man gar nicht erst erwähnen.

Jake war an der Reihe. „Aus welchem Grund hasst du Marley Rose?" Sofort wandten sich alle Köpfe Kitty zu und sie wurde mit bösen Blicken bedacht. „Kitty, was soll das schon wieder!", rief Jake und knüllte den Zettel in seiner Faust. „Es gibt keinen Grund auf der Welt sie zu hassen! Niemand redet so über meine…gute Freundin!" Er warf Marley einen kurzen Blick zu, die ihn erleichtert ansah.

„Jetzt entspann dich mal, war nur ein Scherz", sagte Kitty. „Immerhin hat hier mal eine Frage für ein bisschen Stimmung gesorgt."

Die anderen sahen sie noch einen Moment böse an, dann fuhren sie mit dem Spiel fort. Sie zogen es offenbar vor, sie zu ignorieren.

Nach einer Weile war Marley wieder an der Reihe. „Was war dein größter Fehler?", war die Frage. Sie seufzte und sah auf ihre Knie. „Mein größter Fehler war, dass ich so dumm war und in eine Essstörung abgerutscht bin. Ich wünschte, es wäre nie passiert."

Schon wieder waren alle Blicke auf Kitty gerichtet, die dieses Mal noch böser und vorwurfsvoller waren. Kitty schluckte und schaffte es nicht, den Blicken standzuhalten, was ihr nur selten passierte. Stattdessen landete ihr Blick auf Marley, die sie aus traurigen Augen ansah. Kitty fühlte sich plötzlich unglaublich schlecht und fixierte schnell einen Punkt auf dem Boden. Trotz allem konnte sie sich nicht dazu durchringen, etwas zu sagen, daher schwieg sie eisern, bis Finn endlich die Spannung aus dem Raum nahm, indem er die Dose an Tina weiterreichte.

Von den nächsten Minuten bekam Kitty kaum noch etwas mit. Sie blickte immer noch zu Boden und versuchte mit aller Kraft die Schuldgefühle, die auf sie eindrangen zurückzuhalten. Doch ganz gelang ihr das nicht.

Dann tippte Unique sie plötzlich an der Schulter an und heilt ihr ohne ein Wort die Dose unter die Nase. „Das ist zum Glück die letzte bescheuerte Frage", dachte Kitty und nahm einen Zettel.

„Deine früheste Kindheitserinnerung?", las sie vor. Ihre früheste Kindheitserinnerung? Sie wusste es nicht…oder doch? Oh nein, nicht jetzt! Kittys Augen weiteten sich erschrocken und sie versuchte, gegen die Bilder, die in ihr aufzusteigen begannen, anzukämpfen.

_Kitty ging die verstaubte Treppe des Hauses hinunter. Die Stufen knarrten bedrohlich bei jedem Schritt. Sie ging in die winzige Küche. Ein kaltes Licht kam von der nackten Glühbirne an der Decke. Auf dem Boden lag Müll, die Anrichte war zugestellt mir Essensresten, die teilweise schon begonnen hatten zu schimmeln. Auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem öffnete sie den Kühlschrank, an dessen Griff sie mit ihren vier Jahren nur so gerade herankam. Als sie die Tür endlich aufbekommen hatte, fand sie darin allerdings nur eine große Menge an Schachteln, von denen sie wusste, dass sie sie nicht anfassen durfte und eine Flasche Wasser, die einsam im obersten Fach lag, an das sie nicht herankommen konnte. Aber sie war doch so hungrig. Wo waren ihre Eltern? Bestimmt in dem Raum mit den vielen Geräten, die sie nicht verstand. Langsam schlich sie durch den Flur und horchte an der Tür. Von drinnen hörte sie gedämpfte Stimmen. Die ihrer Eltern und noch eines anderen Mannes, den sie nicht kannte. Sie drückte vorsichtig die Türklinke herunter und spähte in den Raum, der im Halbdunkel lag. „Mami?!", rief sie leise. „Ich hab Hunger…"_

„_Du störst!", rief der fremde Mann verärgert und blickte von seiner Arbeit auf. In der Hand hielt er einen der komischen Glasbehälter, der mit einer Flüssigkeit gefüllt war, die man jedoch nicht trinken durfte, wie Kitty wusste. „Sorg dafür, dass sie hier verschwindet", sagte er. _

_Kittys Mutter kam auf die Tür zu und sah sie abfällig an. „Raus hier!", sagte sie ausdruckslos. _

„_Aber Mami, ich-", versuchte Kitty zu protestieren, doch dann wurde die Tür direkt vor ihr zugeknallt und sie hörte, wie sich ein Schlüssel im Schloss drehte. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen und ließen ihre Sicht verschwimmen…_

Kittys Sicht verschwamm, während sie weiter mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ins Leere starrte. Ihre Hände zitterten und krampften sich um den Zettel.

„Kitty, geht es dir nicht gut?", hörte sie Marleys besorgte Stimme.

Was? Was machte Marley hier? Wo was sie eigentlich?

Kitty blinzelte und begann langsam zu realisieren, wo sie sich befand. „Oh", war das Einzige, das sie hervorbringen konnte. Alle sahen sie besorgt an, vor allem Marley, wie sie feststellte. „Oh Gott, wie lange sitze ich hier schon so?", dachte Kitty.

„Ich…ich hab irgendwie Kopfschmerzen bekommen", log Kitty und hoffte, dass sie ihr glauben würden.

„Willst du lieber nach Hause gehen?", fragte Artie.

„Es geht schon, ich brauch nur eine kleine Pause. Spielt einfach ohne mich weiter, ich entspanne ein bisschen", antwortete Kitty wie automatisch. Ihre Gedanken waren immer noch zu aufgewühlt. Als sie in Marleys Augen sah, wusste sie, dass die Brünette ihr kein Wort glaubte. „Sie weiß einfach zu viel über mich", dachte Kitty.

Zum Glück begannen die anderen nach einer Weile zögerlich weiter zu spielen, während Kitty versuchte, die Erinnerung wieder in einer der hintersten Eckenihres Gehirns, irgendwo zwischen den alten Matheformeln und den Bauernweisheiten ihrer Großmutter, zu verstecken.

Der Abend schritt voran und langsam rückte Mitternacht näher. Das Spiel war vorbei und alle waren wieder gut gestimmt, bis auf Kitty, die immer noch schweigsam an der gleichen Stelle saß wie zuvor. Sie wurde in Ruhe gelassen und war froh darüber. Dennoch störte es sie, dass niemand nach ihrem Wohlbefinden fragte. Kein Wunder, sie hatte ja auch keine Freunde hier.

Immer wieder wanderte ihr Blick zu Marley, sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Sie hatte es bisher nicht geschafft, endgültig zu widerlegen, dass sie an der Brünetten interessiert war. Sie musste langsam irgendetwas unternehmen. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie sich zusammenriss und zu ihrem gewohnt starken Selbst zurückfand.

Wie aufs Stichwort verließ Marley plötzlich den Raum durch die Seitentür nach draußen. Kitty wartete einen Moment, dann folgte sie ihr. Nur direkte Konfrontation konnte ihr Problem lösen.

Als sie hinaustrat, schlug ihr ein Schwall kalter Luft entgegen und sie begann zu zittern, da sie ihre Jacke im Haus gelassen hatte. Vor ihr erstreckte sich eine ausladende Terrasse, die in einen großen, ordentlich gepflegten Garten überging. Die Nacht war sternenklar und ein halber Mond und eine kleine Lampe an der Wand beleuchteten zusammen die Szenerie.

Marley saß auf einer Treppenstufe, die dem Garten zugewandt war und hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, vermutlich, um die Sterne zu betrachten. Sie trug ebenfalls keine warme Jacke, doch sie schien nicht zu frieren.

Kitty zögerte kurz und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, doch dann bewegten sich ihre Füße endlich und sie näherte sich langsam.

Sie blieb etwa einen Meter von Marley entfernt stehen und räusperte sich leicht, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Marley wandte den Kopf und sah sie überrascht an. Im Mondlicht erschien ihr Gesicht seltsam blass, doch ihre Augen glänzten lebendig. Kitty fühlte sich plötzlich seltsam beklommen, als sie darauf wartete, dass Marley etwas sagte. Doch es passierte erst einmal gar nichts, sondern sie starrten sich einfach nur weiterhin an.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte Kitty schließlich und ihre Stimme klang viel leiser als sie beabsichtigt hatte.

„Ich brauchte einfach mal ein wenig frische Luft", antwortete Marley und blickte wieder zum Himmel.

Kitty wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, sie fühlte sich ziemlich hilflos. Einen Moment lang überlegte sie, einfach wieder zu gehen, aber das wäre wie eine Niederlage für sie gewesen.

„Ich hoffe, du hast deinen Mund gehalten über…"

„Ja, hab ich", sagte Marley, dann fügte sie hinzu: „Ich bin nicht so gemein wie du."

Dies traf Kitty unerwartet hart und sie blickte verunsichert zu Boden. Warum ließ sie sich so leicht von ihr aus der Fassung bringen?

„Kann ich mich zu dir setzten?", fragte sie dann zögerlich.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Marley ohne sie anzusehen.

Kitty setzte sich dennoch neben sie auf die Treppenstufe und folgte ihrem Blick.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie.

Überrascht sah Marley sie nun endlich an und Kitty erwiderte ihren Blick.

„Was tut dir leid?"

„Dass ich dich dazu gebracht habe, dass du dich unwohl in deinem Körper fühlst. Es tut mir wirklich leid." Was sagte sie da eigentlich?, fragte sie sich. Aber sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Die Worte wollten gesprochen werden und sie beschloss, sich von ihnen treiben zu lassen. Sie hatte es satt, immer kämpfen zu müssen.

„Es ist nicht nur deine Schuld", sagte Marley nach einer Weile. „Ich war einfach zu schwach und habe mich beeinflussen lassen. Das war mein Fehler."

„Aber wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, wäre es nie so weit gekommen!", protestierte Kitty. Sie wollte nicht, dass Marley sich mal wieder selbst die Schuld für alles gab.

„Vielleicht."

Für eine Weile verfielen sie wieder in Schweigen und betrachteten die Sterne über ihnen.

„Du zitterst ja", bemerkte Marley plötzlich.

Wirklich? Kitty hatte gar nichts davon bemerkt.

„Ich hole schnell unsere Jacken", sagte Marley und war auch schon auf dem Weg.

„Was ist los mit mir?", fragte sich Kitty. Warum fühlte sie sich auf einmal so verletzlich, aber zugleich auch so frei, wie schon lange nicht mehr?

_Wegen Marley natürlich, _hallte es durch ihre Gedanken.

„Bestimmt nicht", sagte sie zu sich selbst.

„Was hast du gesagt?" Kitty zuckte zusammen und entdeckte Marley hinter sich, die ihr ihre Jacke reichte.

„Nichts", grummelte Kitty und schnappte ihr die Jacke aus der Hand. Kitty zog sie an und Marley nahm wieder neben ihr Platz. Sie trug schon wieder diese bescheuerte Mütze, die an diesem Abend allerdings gar nicht so bescheuert aussah wie sonst.

„Was war eigentlich eben los mit dir?", fragte Marley.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Kitty zurück, obwohl sie ganz genau wusste, worauf Marley hinauswollte.

„Das weißt du doch ganz genau." Warum kannte Marley sie nur so gut?

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich Kopfschmerzen hatte."

„Ich glaub dir kein Wort." Kitty sah Marley überrascht an und traf ihren besorgten Blick. „Ich weiß, wann du du selbst bis und wann nicht. Naja, zumindest habe ich Vermutungen."

„Du kennst den Unterschied?", fragte Kitty verblüfft und ohne nachzudenken.

„Ha!", grinste Marley, „Ich wusste doch, dass es einen Unterschied gibt. Danke, dass du dich selbst verraten hast."

„Ach verdammt." Kitty versuchte einen bösen Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen, was ihr jedoch nicht gelang. „Okay, ich hab vielleicht gelogen, aber ich will nicht weiter darüber reden, verstanden?"

„Es ist nicht gut, nie über seine Probleme zu reden", merkte Marley an.

„Red' du erst mal über deine eigenen", antwortete Kitty ungehalten. „Entschuldigung", sagte sie, als sie Marleys verletzen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

„Okay, lass uns nicht darüber reden", sagte Marley schließlich. „Aber eine Frage habe ich trotzdem noch."

„Schieß los."

„Warum bist du heute so nett zu mir? Bisher warst du das nur, um später umso gemeiner zu mir zu sein, aber jetzt ist es irgendwie anders."

„Naja", begann Kitty zögerlich. Die Wahrheit war, dass sie die Antwort selbst nicht genau kannte. „Es ist besser, noch ein paar Fehler im alten Jahr zu begehen, als im Neuen erst damit anzufangen."

„Also ist das hier ein Fehler für dich." Marley sah sie erwartungsvoll, ja vielleicht sogar in stiller Hoffnung an.

„Nein, ich-", versuchte Kitty eine Erklärung zu finden. Konnte ihr denn niemand beistehen?

„Mädels, es ist gleich Mitternacht!", rief auf einmal eine Stimmer hinter ihnen. Sie drehten sich um und entdeckten Unique, die in der Tür stand. „Wir gehen jetzt raus auf die Straße zum Feuerwerkmachen! Kommt ihr?"

Kitty atmete erleichtert aus und empfand zum ersten Mal annähernd Sympathie für Unique.

„Willst du mit ihnen gehen?", fragte Marley.

„Mit diesen Idioten? Nein danke, ich kann das neue Jahr auch schöner beginnen."

„Sprich nicht so", tadelte Marley, doch ein leichtes Lächeln konnte sie nicht verbergen.

„Was ist mit dir? Willst du nicht zu ihnen gehen?"

„Nein." Marley schüttelte leicht den Kopf und lehnte sich zurück, um den Himmel besser beobachten zu können.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weiß ich nicht."

Wieder schwiegen sie und für eine Weile schien die Welt still zu stehen. Die Sterne schienen näher zu sein denn je und Kittys Kopf war auf einmal frei von allen Gedanken. Für den Moment war sie einfach nur sie selbst. Sie wusste, nein, sie _fühlte_, dass sie am richtigen Ort war.

Dann erfüllte plötzlich ein lautes Knallen die Nacht und bunte Funken explodierten am Himmel.

Marley erhob sich und reichte Kitty die Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

So standen sie und sahen immer mehr Feuerwerk über ihnen explodieren. Kitty hatte Marleys Hand nicht losgelassen, der Gedanke war ihr gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Die Wärme ihrer Hand begann sich in ihrem ganzen Körper auszubreiten.

Kitty löste ihren Blick vom Himmel und sah Marley an. Wann immer ein neuer Feuerwerkskörper die Umgebung beleuchtete, leuchtete auch ihr Gesicht auf. Sie sah friedlich aus, unschuldig. Wie hatte Kitty sie nur so sehr verletzen können? Sie verstand es auf einmal nicht mehr. Alles, was früher Sinn ergeben hatte, schien nun falsch zu sein.

Marley wandte den Kopf und erwiderte Kittys Blick. „Frohes neues Jahr", sagte sie leise.

„Frohes neues Jahr."

_Ich bin in Marley Rose verliebt. _

_Verdammter Mist. _


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Wieder etwas kürzer, dafür könnt ihr euch auf (hoffentlich) interessante nächste Kapitel freuen. :) _**

**Kapitel 8**

Gedankenverloren stand Marley vor ihrem Schließfach und betrachtete ihre linke Hand. Die Hand, die von wenigen Tagen noch Kittys Hand gehalten hatte. Irgendwie hatte Kitty _etwas_ in ihr zurückgelassen, auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste, was dieses Etwas war.

Marley hatte sich an jenem Abend zuerst gewundert, dass Kitty überhaupt mit ihr sprach, dann war sie aus berechtigtem Grund misstrauisch geworden, bis sie irgendwann gespürt hatte, dass in jenem Moment keine Gefahr von Kitty ausging. Endlich hatte sie die wahre Kitty kennengelernt oder zumindest den Teil ihrer Persönlichkeit, den sie sonst vor allen anderen verborgen hielt.

Seitdem hatte Marley Kitty weder getroffen, noch mit ihr gesprochen. Die Ferien waren zu Ende gegangen, die Schule hatte wieder begonnen und Marley war bereit, zu ihrem gewohnten Leben zurückzukehren.

Dennoch konnte sie nichts dagegen tun, dass ihre Gedanken immer wieder um Kitty kreisten und sie mit einer gewissen freudigen Erwartung das Ende der Ferien herbeigesehnt hatte. Aber was erwartete sie eigentlich? Dass Kitty plötzlich immer so sein würde, wie sie es in dieser Nacht war oder dass sie nun doch Freunde werden würden? Das alles würde so schnell bestimmt nicht passieren, Marley musste auf dem Boden der Tatsachen bleiben.

Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und schüttelte kurz den Kopf, in dem Versuch die Gedanken an Kitty für eine Weile loszuwerden. Sie schlug die Tür des Schließfachs zu, atmete tief durch und drehte sich um.

Da sah sie, wie sich zu ihrer Rechten eine Schneise in der Menge der Schüler bildete und plötzlich jeder in eine andere Richtung blickte, nur nicht dorthin, wo die Ursache dieses Verhaltens lag.

Mal wieder flankiert von zwei Football-Spielern und mit arrogantem Blick schritt Kitty den Flur entlang. Ausnahmsweise schien sie sich diesmal fiese Kommentare und Slushie-Bäder zu verkneifen.

Marley war eine der wenigen, die sich trauten, Kitty direkt anzusehen. „Wo will sie hin?", dachte Marley. „Hoffentlich will sie sich nicht schon wieder mit jemandem anlegen."

Mit suchendem Blick schritt Kitty voran, bis sie schließlich Marleys Blick traf und sich ein zufriedener Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht breitmachte. „Oh nein!", dachte Marley. „Sie will zu mir!" Innerlich versuchte sie sich schon mal gegen eine Attacke zu wappnen, sei es verbal oder physisch, doch sie wusste insgeheim, dass alle Vorbereitung nichts half, da jede von Kittys Attacken sie bisher mit voller Wuchte getroffen hatte.

Als die anderen Schüler sahen, dass Kitty vor Marley stehen blieb, wandten sie sich erleichtert ab und gingen wieder ihren gewohnten Tätigkeiten nach.

„Verzieht euch!", befahl Kitty den beiden Footballern und sie gehorchten wie wohlerzogene Hunde.

Marley schluckte und wich Kittys Blick aus. Sie war sich sicher, dass Kitty sich dafür rächen wollte, dass sie Marley gegenüber so offen gewesen war.

„Marley Rose", sagte Kitty und betonte dabei jede Silbe einzeln. Ihr Tonfall ließ nichts Gutes erahnen. „Sieh mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir rede", sagte Kitty ärgerlich, als Marley ihren Blick immer noch auf den Boden geheftet hatte. Zögerlich hob Marley ihren Kopf und sah sie an. Überraschenderweise musterte Kitty sie zwar wie immer kritisch und abwertend, doch Marley konnte nichts von der Gehässigkeit, die sonst in ihrem Blick lag, entdecken.

„Marley Rose", wiederholte Kitty und versuchte, auf sie herunterzublicken, was ihr auf Grund des Größenunterschiedes jedoch nicht gelang, sodass sie einen ziemlich komischen Anblick abgab, aber Marley wagte es natürlich nicht zu lachen, dazu war Kittys Stimme zu angsteinflößend.

„Du und ich haben einen Termin", sagte sie.

„W-wie b-bitte?", stotterte Marley verständnislos.

„Freitagabend, Breadstix, 8 Uhr", sagte Kitty.

„Äh…ich verstehe nicht ganz, was soll ich da?" Marley sah sie fragend an.

„Muss man dir denn alles erklären?!", schimpfte Kitty. „Du und ich haben ein Date. Ganz einfach. Und da du ja eh nichts Besseres zu tun hast, erwarte ich auch, dass du aufkreuzt."

„Ein Date?", fragte Marley fassungslos? War das ein neuer Plan von Kitty, um sie anzugreifen?

„Das ist übrigens kein neuer Plan von mir, um dich anzugreifen?", sagte Kitty. „Ich meine es ernst, klar?"

„Aber fragt man die andere Person nicht eigentlich zuerst, ob sie mit einem ausgehen will?", fragte Marley.

„Ich frage nicht, ich mache", sagte Kitty und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ich erinnere dich nochmal per SMS daran."

„Aber du hast meine Nummer doch gar nicht!", rief Marley ihr hinterher.

Kitty blickte über die Schulter und grinste."Doch hab ich. Weißt du noch, als du dein Handy bei mir vergessen hast? Ich hab deine Nummer gespeichert. Nur für den Notfall natürlich."

Und bevor Marley noch irgendetwas entgegnen konnte, ging sie mit selbstbewussten Schritten davon.

Völlig überrumpelt sah Marley ihr nach und ehe sie einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, kam auch schon Unique aus der der anderen Richtung und betrachtete sie besorgt.

„Hey, was wollte Kitty denn schon wieder von dir?", fragte sie. „Du siehst aus, als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen. Was hat sie schon wieder gemacht?"

Kitty war schon längst um die Ecke gebogen, doch Marley starrte immer noch in die gleiche Richtung.

„Hallo? Marley?" Unique wedelte mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum. Endlich schaffte sie es, sich Unique zuzuwenden. „Sie hat mich um ein Date gebeten…naja eigentlich hat sie mir keine Wahl gelassen…", sagte sie völlig geistesabwesend.

„Um ein Date?!", rief Unique ungläubig und zog damit einige Blicke der Umstehenden auf sich.

„Pssst!", machte Marley und hielt ihr beschwörend einen Finger gegen die Lippen. „Erzähl bloß niemandem davon, Kitty bringt mich um, wenn sie hört, dass ich jemandem davon erzählt habe."

Unique schob Marleys Hand beiseite und sah sie entsetzt an. „Also erstens wusste ich nicht, dass Kitty überhaupt was für Mädchen übrig hat und dann auch noch für dich? Tut mir leid, aber du musst doch selbst merken, dass das alles ziemlich unglaubwürdig klingt."

„Ja, ich weiß", seufzte Marley, „aber schlimmer kann es doch nicht mehr werden, also warum sollte ich nicht einfach mal ein Risiko eingehen?"

„Bist du denn überhaupt interessiert an Kitty? Nach allem, was sie dir angetan hat?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Marley. „Aber ich bin neugierig und will mehr über Kittys wahre Persönlichkeit erfahren. Sie kann ganz anders sein. Wirklich", sagte sie, als sie Uniques zweifelnden Blick bemerkte. „Jeder hat eine zweite Chance verdient."

„Zweite Chance?" Unique lachte humorlos. „Die Zahl ist ja wohl ein bisschen untertrieben."

„Ich werde mich einfach überraschen lassen", sagte Marley mit neuer Entschlossenheit und ignorierte damit Uniques Kommentar, der jedoch der Wahrheit entsprach. Aber im Gegensatz zu Kitty wollte sie einfach nur auf ihr Gefühl hören und dies meldete ihr im Augenblick keine Gefahr. Natürlich überraschte sie der Gedanke, dass Kitty möglicherweise Gefallen an ihr gefunden hatte, doch irgendwie fühlte sie sich auch geschmeichelt und dies auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise wie es bei Jake und Ryder der Fall gewesen war. Nicht so nervig, sondern eher aufregend. Auch die Tatsache, dass Kitty eindeutig ein Mädchen war, störte sie nicht wirklich. Das lag wohl daran, dass sie Mitglied des Glee-Clubs war. Da änderte doch jeder ständig seine Sexualität. Dennoch war sie besorgt, dass Kitty sich letztendlich doch nur einen Spaß daraus machen könnte, aber daran war sie zumindest gewohnt. Eigentlich konnte es nur besser werden.

„Mach was du willst, aber beschwer dich hinterher nicht", sagte Unique. „Ich werde niemandem davon erzählen, aber nur, wenn du mich auf dem Laufenden hälst."

„Okay, mach ich", sagte Marley und lächelte.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Danke an alle, die immer Reviews schreiben, weiter so! ;) Und jetzt viel Spaß! _  
**

**Kapitel 9**

Freitagabend um 8 saß Kitty in einer ruhigen Ecke bei Breadstix und wartete. Ihre Fingerspitzen trommelten ungeduldig auf die Tischplatte und ihr Blick wanderte ruhelos immer wieder in Richtung Eingang. Was hatte sie sich bloß dabei gedacht? Marley Rose zu einem Date einzuladen, sowas Verrücktes!

Aber auch wenn die Idee total verrückt war, war es etwas, das Kitty hatte tun müssen. Sie hatte sich eingestanden, dass sie wohl oder übel doch in Marley verliebt war. Dies behagte ihr zwar nicht besonders, aber sie wusste, dass Verdrängen in diesem Fall nicht mehr funktionieren würde. Dazu waren ihre Gefühle bereits viel zu weit entwickelt.

Daher hatte sie einen Entschluss gefasst. Sie war in Marley verliebt, also würde sie dies auch deutlich machen. Kitty konnte ihren Willen immer durchsetzen und in der Regel bekam sie das, was sie wollte. Was sie wollte, war in diesem Fall Marley Rose.

Mittlerweile hatte sie jedoch die Befürchtung, dass sie gar nicht zu ihrem Date erscheinen würde, immerhin war es schon einige Minuten nach 8 und sie war es nicht gewohnt, dass man sie warten ließ. Was, wenn Marley sie überhaupt nicht mochte? Oder schlimmer noch, wenn sie ihr doch nicht verziehen hatte? Oder am allerschlimmsten, wenn sie sich gerade irgendwo mit Jake oder Ryder amüsierte? Diese Gedanken erfüllten Kitty mit Angst, denn sie wollte nicht zurückgewiesen werden. Doch wie immer überspielte sie ihre Furcht mit Ärger und so rieb sie ärgerlich ihre Zähne aufeinander und verstärkte das Trommeln auf der Tischplatte, während sie weiterhin den Eingang beobachtete.

Die Tür öffnete sich mehrmals und Leute kamen und gingen. Dann endlich erschien Marley in der Tür und blickte sich suchend um.

Kitty war plötzlich ganz aufgeregt und ihre Handflächen wurden ein wenig feucht. Sie hatte doch eigentlich kaum Ahnung von Dates, worüber sollte sie überhaupt mit Marley reden? Warum hatte sie sich nicht besser über Dating-Regeln und so ein Zeugs informiert?

Sie hob zögerlich die Hand und winkte, damit Marley auf die aufmerksam wurde. Als Marley sie entdeckte, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie kam mit schnellen Schritten zu ihr herüber. Sie trug schon wieder diese schreckliche Mütze. Warum nur? Ansonsten war sie jedoch für ihre Verhältnisse nicht schlecht gekleidet: Sie trug eine Jeans, die ausnahmsweise mal relativ neu wirkte, einen beigen Strickpulli mit einem passenden Schal und ihren dunkelgrünen Wintermantel. Kitty dagegen war einfach nur in ihrer Cheerios-Uniform erschienen, was jedoch nicht an mangelnder Mühe, sondern daran lag, dass sie fast eine Stunde vor ihrem Kleiderschrank gestanden hatte, ohne sich für ein Outfit entscheiden zu können. Schließlich hatte sie es aufgegeben und beschlossen, einfach den gewohnten Anblick beizubehalten.

„Hi", sagte Marley und nahm auf der Bank gegenüber Platz.

„Hi", antwortete Kitty und sah sie ein wenig verlegen an. Ihr Kopf war plötzlich wie leergefegt, sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie sagen sollte. Gerade, als sich eine unangenehme Stille auszubreiten drohte, kam die Kellnerin an ihren Tisch und fragte nach ihren Bestellungen. Kitty bestellte einen Salat und eine Pizza und warf Marley einen eindringlichen Blick zu, da diese noch zu zögern schien. Schließlich bestellte sie das gleiche wie Kitty und Kitty war froh, dass sie nicht doch einen Rückzieher gemacht hatte. Sie fühlte sich immer noch schuldig für Marleys Zustand und würde sich vermutlich auch immer schuldig fühlen.

„Also…", begann Marley nach einer Weile blickte Kitty direkt an. „Du meinst es also wirklich ernst? Ich meine, immerhin ist das hier ein Date…"

Kitty räusperte sich und versuchte nicht ganz so hilflos zu erscheinen, wie sie sich fühlte. „Schlau erkannt, Rose. Ob ich es will oder nicht, du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass ich Gefallen an dir gefunden habe."

„Noch nicht mal heute kannst du dich also entspannen", stellte Marley fest. „Du weißt, dass du mir gegenüber ruhig du selbst sein kannst."

„Ich bin ich selbst!", protestierte Kitty. „Auch wenn es deiner Meinung nach einen netten und einen fiesen Teil von mir gibt, sind doch beide Teile ich selbst und ich entscheide wann ich wem welchen Teil präsentiere."

„Na dann präsentier mir doch heute ausnahmsweise mal den netten Teil", sagte Marley, legte den Kopf schief und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Mal sehen", grummelte Kitty und Marley lachte. Ihr Lachen erfüllte Kitty jedes Mal mit einem Stück Zufriedenheit. Wenn sie lachte, musste Kitty sich keine Sorgen um sie machen.

Sie redeten eine Weile über die Schule, über den Glee-Club und lästerten über Finn. Kitty wollte natürlich auch über Jake und Ryder lästern, aber Marley stoppte sie, bevor sie beleidigend werden konnte.

Zwischenzeitlich brachte die Kellnerin ihr Essen und Kitty beobachtete zufrieden, wie Marleys Pizza nach und nach kleiner wurde.

„Übrigens, wo wir gerade bei deinen Verehrern sind", begann Kitty und spieße ein Stück Gurke auf ihre Gabel. _Und wenn ihr nicht aufpasst, dann spieße ich euch beide genauso auf, _dachte sie dabei. „Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass sie sich mittlerweile mit ihrer Niederlage abgefunden haben."

„Kitty, das ist doch kein Wettkampf!" Marley sah sie tadelnd an. „Ich habe ihnen klar gemacht, dass ich nicht mehr als Freundschaft will. Zumindest hoffe ich, dass es klar genug war."

„Du bist immer viel zu zimperlich", antwortete Kitty und spießte eine weitere Gurke auf. „Vielleicht sollte _ich _mal für klare Verhältnisse sorgen."

„Besser nicht, ich möchte sie gern lebend wiedersehen."

Eine Weile schwiegen sie und beschäftigten sich mit ihrem Essen. Kitty brannte schon die ganze Zeit über eine Frage auf der Zunge, doch sie hatte sich bisher nicht getraut, sie auszusprechen. „Augen zu und durch!", dachte sie.

„Also…du hast also Jake und Ryder einen Korb gegeben…"

„Kann man so sagen, ja". Marley nahm einen Schluck Wasser und betrachtete sie amüsiert.

„Und wie du weißt, ist dies hier ein Date…zu dem du auch erschienen bist, alles andere wäre unverzeihlich gewesen…"

„Ja, wie du siehst, bin ich hier." Marley stellte ihr Wasserglas wieder auf den Tisch, stützte ihr Kinn auf ihre Handfläche und musterte Kitty abwartend.

„Naja", fuhr Kitty nervös fort, „da stellt sich mir natürlich unweigerlich die Frage, ob…" Sie sah Marley eindringlich an und hoffte, dass sie von selbst darauf kommen würde, worauf sie hinauswollte. Marley starrte sie jedoch weiterhin wortlos an und Kitty seufzte innerlich. War ja klar. „Ob…du mein Interesse möglicherweise erwiderst." Sofort wich sie Marleys Blick aus, indem sie ihre Augen zusammenkniff und in Gedanken langsam bis drei zählte.

Nichts passierte. Kitty blinzelte vorsichtig.

Marley saß noch immer in der gleichen Position wie zuvor da und grinste sie an.

„Was gibt's da zu grinsen?!", fuhr Kitty sie an und war ehrlich beleidigt. Dann hatte sie sich schon einmal dazu durchgerungen eine ehrliche Frage zu stellen und bekam nur ein dummes Grinsen zurück.

Doch Marley grinste nur noch breiter und schien Kittys Ausbruch gar nicht ernst zu nehmen. „Diese Frage kann ich leider noch nicht konkret beantworten", sagte sie schließlich, „aber ich würde die Möglichkeit nicht ausschließen."

Na toll. Was war das denn bitteschön für eine Antwort? Kitty musste zugeben, dass sie sich mehr erhofft hatte. Es war wohl doch nicht so einfach, Marley für sich zu gewinnen. Sie war nun mal kein Gegenstand, den man sich einfach nehmen konnte, wenn man ihn haben wollte. Aber so leicht würde Kitty natürlich nicht aufgeben. Sie würde die Brünette schon noch von sich überzeugen.

„Kitty?" Marleys Stimme klang plötzlich sehr ernst, sodass Kitty beunruhigt aufblickte. Auch ihr Grinsen war verschwunden. „Du meinst es wirklich ernst oder?"

„Ich meine es ernst. Ich will dich nicht mehr verletzen. Ehrlich." Kitty sah in Marleys blaue Augen und hoffte, dass sie ihr glauben würde. Immerhin erzählte sie zur Abwechslung mal die Wahrheit.

„Okay." Marley nickte leicht und schien über irgendetwas nachzudenken.

Die Luft war auf einmal schwer und spannungsgeladen und Kitty begann sich unbehaglich zu fühlen. Krampfhaft suchte sie nach etwas, das sie sagen konnte, ohne wieder ihr Innerstes nach außen kehren zu müssen.

„Warum zur Hölle, rennst du eigentlich immer mit dieser bescheuerten Mütze durch die Gegend?", fragte sie schließlich und versuchte unbeschwert zu klingen. Die Antwort auf diese Frage hatte sie insgeheim schon immer interessiert.

„Du meinst diese hier?", fragte Marley und berührte die dunkelgraue Mütze kurz mit einer Hand. „Sie hat meinem Vater gehört." Ihr Gesicht nahm einen Ausdruck an, den Kitty nicht ganz deuten konnte. War es Traurigkeit oder Verärgerung oder irgendetwas dazwischen? Zumindest hatte sie mit der Frage ein sensibles Thema berührt. Sie hatte wirklich kein Feingefühl.

„Deinem Vater?", fragte sie dennoch, da sie neugierig geworden war. „Was ist eigentlich mit ihm, bisher habe ich dich nur von deiner Mutter sprechen hören."

„Er ist weg, weit weg", sagte Marley nur und fixierte ihren Blick auf ihre Hände, mit denen sie eine Serviette in winzig kleine Stücke zerteilte.

„Ist er tot?", platze Kitty heraus und hätte sich im gleichen Moment selbst schlagen können. Warum musste sie nur immer so direkt sein?

„Er ist nicht tot", antwortete Marley nach einigen Augenblicken und sah von ihrer Serviette auf. „Er ist einfach nur nicht da."

„Also hat der dich und deine Mutter verlassen?"

„Kann man so sagen. Er ist einfach durch die Tür gegangen und nie wiedergekommen. Da war ich vier Jahre alt."

„Oh", machte Kitty betroffen. Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass Marley eine perfekte Familie haben musste. Sie konnte nicht anders, als sie zu bewundern, dass sie trotz ihrer Lage immer so positiv und optimistisch war. „Und ich musste jahrelang irgendwelchen Psychologen Besuche abstatten", dachte sie, „ich bin so ein Schwächling."

„Ach, ich komm gut damit klar", sagte Marley und versuchte zu lächeln, da sie wohl Kittys betroffenen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt hatte. Kitty wusste, dass sie nicht wollte, dass sich jemand Sorgen um sie machte. In dieser Hinsicht war niemand so selbstlos wie Marley.

„Aber für meine Mutter ist es schwer", fuhr Marley fort. „Sie hofft immer noch, dass er irgendwann zurückkommt, aber ich glaube, sie wartet umsonst."

„Bist du nicht wütend?", fragte Kitty. Konnte Marley überhaupt Gefühle wie Wut oder Hass empfinden? Aber man weiß ja nie, was sich unter der Oberfläche alles verbergen kann.

„Ich bin richtig wütend", antwortete Marley und ein harter Ausdruck, den Kitty noch nie an ihr gesehen hatte, noch nicht mal, als sie besonders fiese Dinge zu ihr gesagt hatte, trat in ihre Augen. „Am liebsten würde ich ihn anschreien und ihn fragen, was zur Hölle er sich dabei gedacht hat, meine Mutter und mich einfach zu verlassen. Er hat uns auf einem Haufen Schulden sitzen gelassen, meine Mutter emotional völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht und nie ein einziges Wort von sich hören lassen!"

Kitty erschrak, als sie Marley so reden hörte, so aufgebracht, dass sich ihre Wangen rot färbten und sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

„Aber ehrlich gesagt will ich ihn nie wieder sehen, wir sind auch so immer gut zurecht gekommen", sagte Marley und lächelte. Plötzlich war sie wieder ganz die Alte.

„Und warum trägst du dann überhaupt seine Mütze?", frage Kitty verwundert. Sie hätte das Ding an Marleys Stelle verbrannt oder so lange darauf herumgetreten, bis nur noch Fetzen übrig gewesen wären.

„Als ich klein war, hab ich ihn natürlich noch vermisst und hab sie deswegen immer getragen. Und irgendwann ist es einfach zur Gewohnheit geworden", sagte Marley und zuckte mit den Schultern. Für sie war das Thema wohl damit beendet, aber Kitty spürte, dass noch mehr dahintersteckte. Dennoch zog sie es vor, nicht weiter zu fragen, da sie auch gut und gerne darauf verzichten konnte, dass die Brünette in ihrer Vergangenheit herumschnüffelte.

„Was ist mit deinen Eltern? Sind sie noch zusammen?", fragte Marley.

„Ja, die haben eigentlich nie Probleme miteinander", antwortete Kitty wahrheitsgemäß. „Sie sind schon 30 Jahre verheiratet."

„Was, so lange?", staunte Marley. „Haben sie so jung geheiratet?"

„Sie waren schon älter, als sie mich bekommen haben", antwortete Kitty und hoffte inständig, dass sie aufhören würde Fragen zu stellen. Zur Abwechslung hatte sie mal Glück.

„Achso", sagte Marley nur und steckte sich das letzte Stück ihrer Pizza in den Mund.

Der Abend schritt voran und langsam begann sich das Restaurant zu leeren. Kitty merkte, dass sie müde wurde und außerdem hatte sie ihren Eltern versprochen nicht zu spät nach Hause zu kommen. Sie winkte die Kellnerin heran und zahlte für sie beide, bevor Marley noch auf die Idee kommen würde, selbst zu zahlen. Immerhin hatte Kitty sie eingeladen und die Brünette war ohnehin schon immer knapp bei Kasse.

„Ich bring dich nach Hause", sagte Kitty, als sie wenig später ins Freie traten. Die Luft war frostig und Kitty bereute, dass sie sich nicht wärmer angezogen hatte. Marley nickte und hatte zur Abwechslung mal keine Einwände, da ihr Haus sowieso auf dem Weg zu Kittys lag.

Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her. Kitty hatte die Hände in die Taschen ihrer Cheerleader-Jacke gesteckt und ihren Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Ab und zu warf sie einen verstohlenen Seitenblick auf Marley, die so von der Seite betrachtet gar nicht übel aussah.

Den ganzen Weg über redeten sie kaum ein Wort, aber die Stille war auch nicht unangenehm. Kitty wurde jedoch langsam unruhig, da der Weg zu Marleys Haus immer kürzer wurde. „Mach irgendwas!", dachte sie. „Hol deine Hände aus den Taschen und nimm ihre Hand, das ist ein Date, verdammt! So einfach kann ich sie doch nicht davonkommen lassen! Los Hand, beweg dich! Oh Mist, jetzt ist es gerade ungünstig, dann aber da vorn an der nächsten Laterne, okay?" Aber egal, wie sehr sie auch innerlich mit sich rang, sie konnte sich einfach nicht dazu überwinden, sich Marley zu nähern. Es war, als stünde eine Glaswand zwischen ihnen, die sie nicht durchdringen konnte. Irgendetwas hielt sie zurück. Es war Kittys Angst vor Zurückweisung.

„Ich bin so ein verdammter Feigling!", dachte Kitty und ballte ihre Hände in ihren Taschen zu Fäusten.

_**A/N 2: Keine Sorge, dass ist noch nicht das endgültige Ende ihres Dates. ;) **_


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Faberry Fans werden die Anspielung am Ende verstehen. :P_  
**

**Kapitel 10**

Marley blieb an der Einfahrt zu ihrem Haus stehen und sah Kitty an. Hier würde ihr erstes Date also enden.

Marley hatte bemerkt, dass Kitty ziemlich unruhig gewesen war, sie war sicher, dass die Blonde auch jetzt noch immer mit sich rang, ihre Hand zu nehmen oder etwas in der Art. Plötzlich fiel es Marley viel leichter, sie zu durchschauen. Sich wusste nicht, ob sie Kittys Verhalten einfach besser deuten konnte oder ob Kitty es ihr erlaubte zumindest Teile ihres Inneren zu erahnen. Vermutlich war es etwas von beidem.

Aber auch, wenn sie wusste, dass Kitty versuchte, sich ihr weiter zu nähern, tat sie nichts, um ihr entgegenzukommen. Erstens fühlte sie sich selbst viel zu unsicher und wollte nichts falschmachen und zweitens war es zugegebenermaßen schon amüsierend Kitty ein wenig zappeln zu lassen.

Aber als Marley so dastand und in Kittys graue Augen sah, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass noch irgendetwas fehlte. Wenn sie Kitty einfach so gehen ließe, würde sie es bereuen, das wusste sie. Aber was sollte sie tun?

„Dann geh ich jetzt mal", sagte Kitty ohne dabei ihren Blick abzuwenden.

„Okay", antwortete Marley kaum hörbar. Verdammt, die Zeit wurde knapp.

„Ich fand's gar nicht so übel heute", murmelte Kitty und scharrte mit einem Fuß auf dem Boden herum.

Marley nickte nur und konnte plötzlich kein Wort hervorbringen. Was war nur los mit ihr? Sie musste endlich etwas tun!

„Na dann…" Kitty sah ihr noch einen Moment in die Augen, dann beendete sie den Blickkontakt und wandte sich ab.

Marley war verzweifelt, sie wollte etwas tun, irgendetwas, aber weder ihre Stimme, noch ihre Glieder gehorchten ihr. Alles, was sie tun konnte, war dastehen und mit ansehen, wie Kitty sich langsam von ihr zu entfernen begann. Einen Schritt nach dem anderen.

_Verdammt Marley, du kannst nichts falschmachen, also mach etwas! Jetzt!_

„Kitty…", stieß sie hervor. Dummerweise war ihre Stimme so leise, dass sie sie selbst kaum hören konnte.

Trotzdem schien Kitty sie gehört zu haben, denn sie stoppte ihre Schritte wenige Meter von ihr entfernt und sah dann zögerlich über ihre Schulter zurück. Einige Augenblicke verharrten sie beide regungslos ohne etwas zu sagen. Marleys Stimme hatte schon wieder den Geist aufgegeben und sie wusste, dass Kitty sich nun wieder umdrehen und gehen würde.

Sie konnte sehen, dass Kitty über irgendetwas nachdachte während sie auf Marley zurückblickte.

Dann drehte sie sich plötzlich ganz zu ihr um und machte ein paar schnelle Schritte, die Hände noch immer in den Taschen ihrer Jacke, auf sie zu. Bevor Marley realisieren konnte, was gerade passierte, spürte sie Kittys Lippen auf ihren.

Im nächsten Moment war auch alles schon wieder vorbei und Kitty ging mit schnellen Schritten in die andere Richtung davon, nur dass ihre Schritte nun viel beschwingter schienen als zuvor.

Wow, dachte Marley und fragte sich, ob sie sich das Ganze nicht nur eingebildet hatte. Langsam hob sie ihre Hand und berührte vorsichtig ihre Unterlippe. Hatte Kitty sie gerade wirklich geküsst? Es war nur flüchtig gewesen, aber dennoch hatte es einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen. Und warum spürte sie auf einmal ihr Herz schlagen? War das das kitschige Zeug, von dem ihre Mutter erzählt hatte?

Sie stand noch einige Augenblicke in der vom blass-gelben Licht der Straßenlaterne erleuchteten Dunkelheit und wunderte sich. Dann erlangte sie endlich wieder die Kontrolle über sich selbst und ging nach Hause.

* * *

Eine neue Woche brach an und Marley hatte seit Freitagnacht nichts mehr von Kitty gehört. Sie fragte sich, ob die Blonde möglicherweise doch einen Rückzieher machte oder ob sie sie letztendlich nur verletzen wollte. Doch insgeheim wusste sie, dass Kitty vermutlich nur ängstlich und schüchtern war. Dennoch wollte sie sich nicht zu sehr an diesen Gedanken klammern, um nicht am Ende doch enttäuscht zu werden.

Aufmerksam wanderte sie durch die Schule und hoffte bei jeder Cheerios-Uniform, dass es sich um Kitty handelte. Mehrere Footballspieler mit Slushie-Bechern in der Hand gingen an ihr vorüber, doch glücklicherweise hatte es heute niemand auf sie abgesehen. Marley wurde generell nur selten ein Opfer solcher Attacken. Sie stand vielleicht nicht ganz oben auf der sozialen Leiter, aber außer Kitty betrachtete sie auch niemand als Loser. Sie war einfach ein normales unauffälliges Mädchen, die eher ignoriert, als angegriffen wurde.

Die einzige Person (abgesehen von ihrem Vater natürlich), die ihr das Leben wirklich schwer gemacht hatte, war Kitty. Aber trotzdem hatte Marley sie nie gehasst. Es regte sie viel mehr auf, wenn Leute über ihre Mutter herzogen, als wenn sie selbst zum Opfer wurde.

Nachdenklich steuerte sie einen der Toiletten an und trat ein. Als sie ihr Äußeres im Spiegel begutachtete, sah sie, wie sich hinter ihr eine der Kabinen öffnete. Sofort fiel ihr die rot-weiße Uniform ins Auge und diesmal handelte es sich tatsächlich um Kitty.

Die Blonde sah ein wenig erschrocken aus, als Marley sich umdrehte und vorsichtig lächelte. Dann schien sie sich wieder zu sammeln und ein neutraler Ausdruck erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Immerhin kein abwertender oder verärgerter Blick. Das war doch schon mal ein Fortschritt.

„Hey Kitty", sagte Marley verlegen. Sie spürte schon wieder diese gewisse Nervosität und Aufregung, die sie in den letzen Tagen bei dem Gedanken an Kitty oft erfüllt hatten, nur noch viel intensiver.

„Hi", antwortete Kitty knapp und wich ihrem Blick aus. Sie war offenbar noch verlegener als Marley. „Das heißt, heute muss ich wohl mal in Aktion treten", dachte Marley.

„Kitty, ich muss dich etwas fragen", begann sie und wartete auf eine Reaktion, doch Kitty rührte sich nicht, daher fuhr sie einfach fort: „Wo stehen wir eigentlich? Wie soll es weitergehen…mit dir und mir?" Die Tür öffnete sich und eine Schülerin kam herein. Marley wartete, bis sie in einer der Kabinen verschwunden war und wisperte dann: „Ich meine, immerhin hast du mich geküsst!"

Kitty zuckte sichtbar zusammen und nun hatte sich doch wieder eine Spur von Verärgerung auf ihre Züge geschlichen. Marley hätte es wissen müssen.

„Okay, hör zu", flüsterte Kitty zurück. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wirkte wieder entspannter. „Es fällt mir schwer, das zu sagen, aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich dich schon irgendwie mag. Aber ich bin noch nicht bereit für…", sie verdrehte die Augen, als Marley nicht antwortete. Warum erwartete sie auch immer von ihr, dass sie Kittys Sätze zu Ende führte?  
„…für den nächsten Schritt", endete sie dann schließlich.

Die Klospülung rauschte und das Mädchen kam wieder aus der Kabine und trat neben sie ans Waschbecken. Sie warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf Kitty und Marley, was Kitty natürlich sofort bemerkte. „Kümmer dich um deine Angelegenheiten!", fuhr sie sie an und das arme Mädchen verließ fluchtartig den Raum.

Normalerweise wäre Marley mit diesem Verhalten nicht einverstanden gewesen, aber jetzt war sie wirklich froh darüber, denn so befanden sich nur noch Kitty und sie im Raum.

„Du meinst du bist noch nicht bereit für eine Beziehung?", fragte sie.

Kitty nickte nur.

„Also was schlägst du vor?", fragte Marley.

Kitty zögerte einen Augenblick, dann sah sie Marley endlich wieder an. „Ich hatte da an so etwas wie eine Testphase gedacht…"

„Eine Testphase?"

„Einen Monat. Wir werden Dates haben und so weiter, aber wir sind nicht offiziell zusammen, wir machen in der Schule keine große Sache daraus und du stellst keine Fragen über mein persönliches Leben. Das sind die Regeln." Kitty hatte ihre Verlegenheit wohl überwunden.

„Wie soll das funktionieren, wenn ich nichts über dich wissen darf?", fragte Marley skeptisch. Natürlich würde sie Fragen stellen und ein bisschen in Kittys Privatsphäre vordringen, aber das musste sie ihr ja nicht gleich auf die Nase binden.

„Das wird sich rausstellen." Also hatte sie selbst auch keinen Plan. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

„Und was passiert nach dem Monat?"

„Dann entscheiden wir, wie es weitergeht. Vielleicht hab ich auch nach zwei Wochen keine Lust mehr und beende die Angelegenheit, wer weiß?", sagte Kitty.

Diese Aussage besorgte Marley schon ein wenig, doch sie spürte, dass Kitty nicht so einfach aufgeben würde. Was sie anfing, das führte sie zu Ende.

„Okay, einen Monat", sagte sie schließlich.

„Das heißt, du stimmst zu?"

„Ja, ich hab doch keine andere Wahl oder?"

„Nein." Kitty grinste und hielt ihr ihre rechte Hand in. „Abgemacht?"

„Abgemacht", sagte Marley und schlug ein. Diese Lösung war vielleicht irgendwie kindisch, aber sie war zufrieden, da auch sie sich noch nicht ganz bereit fühlte sich festzulegen. Mal sehen, was die nächsten Wochen mit sich bringen würden.

„Warum finden solche Szenen eigentlich immer in Toiletten statt?", fragte Kitty, als sie zusammen auf den Gang traten.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ach, vergiss es."


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Und weiter geht's! In nächster Zeit kommen die Updates vielleicht nicht mehr ganz so regelmäßig, was auch daran liegt, dass öfter längere Kapitel kommen werden und ich die Story, wie manche vielleicht wissen, auch noch auf Englisch schreibe, was natürlich die doppelte Arbeit bedeutet. Ich hoffe, ihr folgt der Story trotzdem weiterhin. Ich werde mich dennoch bemühen. :) Ich bin nicht 100% zufrieden mit diesem Kapitel, was die Wortwahl und manche Sätze betrifft, aber ich will es euch nicht vorenthalten und hoffe, dass es euch trotzdem gefällt. Über Reviews freue ich mich wie immer sehr. _  
**

**Kapitel 11**

„Ihr denk, das ist hart?! Ich bin Faberry-Fan, DAS ist hart!", tönte Sue Sylvesters Stimme durch das Megafon.

Kitty biss angestrengt ihre Zähne zusammen, während sie versuchte, die Pyramide nicht zum Einsturz zu bringen. Sue ging ihr manchmal ganz schön auf die Nerven. „Autsch!", stieß sie hervor, als die Cheerleaderin über ihr ihren Fuß auf ihrer Schulter bewegte. Zu ihrem Missfallen stand Kitty heute nicht ganz oben, sondern nur an zweiter Stelle auf der Pyramide. Und das ausgerechnet heute, wo Marley ihr von der Tribüne der Turnhalle beim Training zusah. Sie und Unique beobachteten die Cheerios beeindruckt und Kitty konnte nicht anders, als ihr ein Lächeln zuzuwerfen, wann immer sich ihre Blicke trafen.

„Gib's zu, du willst sie beeindrucken", sagte Brittany neben ihr, die deutlich entspannter schien.

„Und wenn schon", grummelte Kitty. Ihrer Meinung nach konnte man an zweiter Stelle nicht viel bewegen. Sie wollte wie immer an erster Stelle stehen, aber Sues Launen waren unberechenbar.

Das einzig Positive an diesem Tag war, dass sie heute endlich Zeit mit Marley verbringen würde. Die ganze Woche über waren sie beide so mit der Schule und ihren Clubs beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie seit ihrer Abmachung kaum eine Minute zu zweit miteinander verbracht hatten. Und wenn doch, dann waren es nur kurze Momente gewesen, in denen außer ein paar kurzen Wortwechseln nicht viel passiert war.

Um ehrlich zu sein, konnte Kitty es immer noch nicht so wirklich glauben, dass sie sich wirklich auf Marley einließ. Vor wenigen Wochen hatte sie noch jeden für verrückt gehalten, der Andeutungen in diese Richtung gemacht hatte. Vermutlich war sie mittlerweile einfach selbst komplett verrückt geworden, anders konnte sie es sich nicht erklären, dass sie dem Ende der Schule und damit ihrer Zeit mit Marley so entgegenfieberte.

„Autsch!" Konnte diese elendige Göre nicht endlich aufhören ihren verdammten Fuß zu bewegen?!

„Genug für heute!", kam es endlich aus dem Megafon und Kitty atmete erleichtert auf.

Als Kitty wenig später in ihrer Winteruniform aus der Umkleide kam, standen Marley und Unique schon am Ausgang und warteten auf sie.

„Hi", strahlte Marley sie an und Kitty merkte, dass sie rot wurde. Sie durfte sich nicht so leicht aus der Fassung bringen lassen.

„Hi", antwortete sie und Unique hob nur eine Hand. Kitty wusste, dass sie ihr nicht traute, sie traute ihr ja auch nicht.

Sie gingen auf den Parkplatz und verabschiedeten sich von Unique. Kitty und Marley stiegen in ihren kleinen roten VW und machten sich auf den Weg zu Kitty.

Während der Fahrt warf Kitty hin und wieder einen nervösen Blick auf die Brünette. Irgendwie war es komisch, auf einmal wieder mit ihr alleine zu sein. Marley schien sich jedoch wohl zu fühlen und sah mit zufriedenem Blick auf dem Fenster.

„Das Training bei Sue Sylvester ist ja ganz schön hart", sagte sie schließlich.

„Ach was, man gewöhnt sich dran", antwortete Kitty während sie sich darauf konzentrierte keine Mülltonnen oder Menschen auf dem Gehweg umzufahren. „Außerdem hatte ich es heute leicht, ich musste ja nicht ganz oben stehen, obwohl ich das sonst natürlich immer tue. Du hattest einfach Pech, dass ich dir heute nicht mein ganzes Können präsentieren konnte. Diese dumme Göre, die heute oben stand, hatte es nämlich so gar nicht drauf, nächstes Mal wird Sue sich sicher wieder für mich entscheiden", sagte sie entschieden.

„Ich fand deine Vorstellung trotzdem gut", sagte Marley, „auch die Leute ganz unten sind wichtig, ohne sie ging gar nichts…und für mich bist du doch eh die Wichtigste von denen", fügte sie noch an.

Kitty hätte beinahe vergessen, zu ihrem Haus abzubiegen, als sie das hörte. Zum Glück bekam sie gerade noch so die Kurve, ohne irgendwelchen Schaden anzurichten.

„Naja", sagte sie verlegen und räusperte sich. „Vielleicht hast du Recht."

Marley lachte und warf ihr einen ihrer verdammt süßen Blicke zu, dann kam das Auto vor Kittys Haus zum stehen.

Kitty öffnete die Haustür und ließ Marley eintreten. Ihre Eltern waren noch nicht von der Arbeit zurückgekehrt, sodass sie nun tatsächlich einige Zeit mit Marley alleine hatte. Langsam wurde sie doch ein wenig nervös. Sie hatte keinen Plan, was sie machen oder worüber sie reden sollten. Eigentlich hatte sie _immer _einen Plan, aber bei Marley war plötzlich alles anders. Aber es war ihr egal, sie wollte einfach sehen, was passierte.

„Wow, schönes Zimmer", staunte Marley, als sie wenig später in ihr Zimmer trat.

„Danke." Kitty freute sich, dass ihr ihr sonnenblumengelbes Zimmer, dessen Wände über und über mit Cheerios Urkunden und Medaillen behangen waren, gefiel. Marley wanderte einige Minuten an den Wänden entlang und betrachtete alles eingehend. Schließlich kam sie vor Kittys Nachttisch zum stehen und sah das gerahmte Foto darauf an. „Wer ist das?", fragte sie neugierig.

Kitty schluckte nervös. Warum hatte sie das Bild nicht weggestellt? Aber früher oder später würde die Brünette es sowieso erfahren, sie konnte immerhin nicht alles vor ihr verheimlichen.

„Meine Eltern."

Marley warf ihr einen verwunderten Blick zu, dann sah sie sich das Foto noch einmal genauer an. Kitty konnte sehen, dass sie leicht mit der Stirn runzelte und nachdachte. „Sind das deine echten Eltern?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Natürlich sind das meine echten Eltern", entgegnete Kitty leicht gereizt. Diese dumme Frage hatte sie schon so oft gehört. Aber sie wollte nicht böse auf Marley sein, also versuchte sie ihren Ärger zu kontrollieren.

„Aber dein Vater ist asiatisch und deine Mutter hat dunkle Haare…oh", sagte sie dann und sah Kitty ungläubig an. „Heißt das, dass du adoptiert wurdest?"

„Erstens ist mein Vater nicht asiatisch, sondern Amerikaner mit chinesischer Herkunft und nur, weil ich adoptiert bin, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass sie nicht meine richtigen Eltern sind", sagte Kitty und versuchte ihre Stimme nicht ganz zu harsch klingen zu lassen. Dies gelang ihr jedoch scheinbar nicht ganz, da Marley sie plötzlich ganz betreten ansah. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht so direkt sein, ich hab mal wieder was Falsches gesagt…bitte sei nicht sauer…", murmelte sie.

„Du hast nichts falsches gesagt und ich bin auch nicht sauer", beschwichtigte Kitty sie. „Und jetzt lass uns endlich unsere freie Zeit genießen", sie lächelte Marley aufmunternd an und die Brünette erwiderte ihr Lächeln zögerlich.

„Also, was willst du machen?", fragte Kitty.

„Ähm, naja…eigentlich bin ich ziemlich hungrig", antwortete Marley verlegen.

„Das ist großartig!", platze Kitty heraus, „Ich meine, nicht großartig, aber, du weißt schon, was ich meine…nach allem", stammelte sie. „Lass uns was richtig Leckeres kochen, okay?"

„Okay", stimmte Marley mit einem freudigen Nicken zu.

Sie gingen in die Küche der Wildes, die wie immer sauber und aufgeräumt war. Kitty öffnete den Kühlschrank und inspizierte seinen Inhalt. „Mh…wie wäre es mit Nudeln und Gemüsesoße? Ich hab leider nicht daran gedacht, noch einkaufen zu gehen, sonst hätten wir was Cooleres machen können." Wow, das war das erste Mal seit langem, dass sie einen Fehler zugab.

„Ach was, das macht doch nichts", beruhigte Marley sie, „ich liebe Nudeln."

Während Kitty das Wasser aufsetzte und die Soße vorbereitete, kümmerte sich Marley um das Gemüse. „Verrückt", dachte sie, „wer hätte gedacht, dass ich jemals in Kittys Küche stehen und Abendessen mit ihr kochen würde?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte vor sich hin.

„Was grinst du so?", fragte Kitty und warf ihr einen schiefen Blick zu.

„Ich musste nur an etwas Lustiges denken."

„Verrätst du es mir?"

„Nein", antwortete Marley und grinste.

Kitty machte eine Grimasse und rührte unzufrieden in der Soße herum. „Pass auf, was du dir erlaubst, Rose." Doch Marley konnte ihr Lächeln in ihren Augen sehen und sie wusste, dass es echt war.

„Warum wurdest du eigentlich adoptiert?", fragte Marley nach einer Weile.

Kittys gute Laune schien plötzlich ziemlich gedämpft zu sein, als sie antwortete: „Meine Eltern haben sich wohl nicht richtig um mich gekümmert."

„Kannst du dich an sie erinnern?"

„Nein. Und jetzt pass auf, dass die Soße nicht anbrennt!", lenkte Kitty vom Thema ab und Marley beschloss, für heute keine weiteren Fragen zu stellen, auch wenn sie ziemlich neugierig geworden war. Sie hatte noch nie davon gehört, dass Kitty adoptiert wurde, vermutlich hatte sie mal wieder niemandem etwas davon erzählt.

„Kannst du die Teller oben aus dem Schrank holen? Meine Eltern haben irgendwie noch immer nicht kapiert, dass ich zu klein für diesen Schrank bin", sagte Kitty.

„Klar, kein Problem." Marley ging zu besagtem Schrank hinüber und holte zwei Teller heraus. Irgendwie war es schon süß, dass Kitty so klein war. Jetzt bezeichnete sie die Blonde schon als süß! Marley begann schon wieder vor sich hin zu lächeln, was Kitty mit einem missbilligenden Blick quittierte.

„Worüber grinst du denn jetzt schon wieder?",

„Ich hab gedacht, dass es süß ist, dass du so klein bist." Ohoh, das würde Ärger geben.

Doch stattdessen sagte Kitty nichts und grinste sie nur an. Sie nahm ihr die Teller aus der Hand, wobei sich ihre Hände kurz berührten. Marley erstarrte und wünschte, dass der Kontakt länger währen würde und Kitty schien das genauso zu sehen. Zumindest stellte sie die Teller auf die Anrichte und sah Marley dann an, bevor sie zögerlich die Hand der Brünetten in ihre nahm.

Eine Weile betrachteten die beiden Mädchen ihre verschränkten Hände, bis Kitty den Blick hob und eine Strähne aus Marleys Gesicht zurückstrich.

„Erinnerst du dich an Freitagnacht?", fragte sie.

Marley nickte. Natürlich erinnerte sie sich an diesen winzigen Moment, in dem sich ihre Lippen berührt hatten. Es war unauslöschlich in ihr Gehirn eingebrannt.

„Willst du's nochmal machen?"

Marley nickte noch einmal und beobachtete nervös, wie Kittys Gesicht ihrem langsam näher kam. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie sehr sie darauf gewartet hatte.

Als sie nur noch Zentimeter voneinander trennten schloss sie ihre Augen und wartete auf das überwältigende Gefühl, dass sie beim ersten Mal verspürt hatte.

„Kitty! Bist du zu Hause?!", rief plötzlich jemand durchs Haus und Kitty und Marley zuckten zusammen und machten ein paar Schritte auseinander.

„Verdammt, warum sind die schon wieder so früh zu Hause?", grummelte Kitty mit geröteten Wangen. „Ja, wir sind in der Küche!", rief sie dann in Richtung Flur zurück.

Einen Moment später kam auch schon Mrs. Wilde, dicht gefolgt von Mr. Wilde in die Küche.

„Hallo", grüßte Marley und lächelte schüchtern.

„Hallo, ich bin Kittys Mutter", stellte Mrs. Wilde sich vor und reichte ihr die Hand. „Und du bist?"

„Ich bin Marley."

„Ah Marley Rose, richtig? Ich hab schon viel von dir gehört", sagte Mrs. Wilde und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Mum, genug jetzt!", schaltete Kitty sich ein.

„Oh ihr habt sogar gekocht?", fragte Mr. Wilde.

„Wenn ihr eh schon hier seid, können wir auch zusammen essen", schlug Kitty vor.

Als sie wenig später alle am Tisch saßen (dies war das erste Mal, dass Marley sich hinsetzten durfte), fühlte Marley sich schon fast wie ein Teil der Familie. Sie hätte niemals damit gerechnet, dass Kittys Eltern so warmherzige, verständnisvolle Menschen waren. Im Hinblick auf Kittys Verhalten hatte sie eher das Gegenteil erwartet.

Kittys Vater war trotz erster Alterserscheinungen ein gutaussehender Mann. Während des Essens machte er viele Scherze, die Marley jedes Mal zum Lachen brachten. Kittys Mutter war etwas ernster, jedoch nicht weniger freundlich als ihr Vater. Sie fragte die beiden Mädchen nach der Schule und tauschte immer wieder vielsagende Blicke mit Kitty aus. Sie wusste offenbar, was zwischen Kitty und Marley vorging. Marley bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, da sie ihrer Mutter immer noch nichts von Kitty erzählt hatte. Naja, darum würde sie sich später kümmern.

Was momentan viel mehr ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, war Kitty selbst. Im Gegensatz zu der Kitty, die sie aus der Schule kannte, schien sie wie ausgewechselt. Sie wirkte entspannt und wann immer sie lachte, war es ein echtes und kein herablassendes oder fieses Lachen.

Ab und zu warf sie ihr einen kurzen Blick oder ein Lächeln zu, was Marleys mit einer seltsamen Zuneigung erfüllte. In diesem Moment war sie zufrieden mit sich und der Welt und ihre Selbstzweifel und Sorgen waren vergessen.

„Schon gut, wir machen den Abwasch", sagte Mrs. Wilde, als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren. „Immerhin habt ihr gekocht."

„Danke Mum." Kitty sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und bedeutete Marley dasselbe zu tun.

„Sag mir Bescheid, wenn Kitty sich nicht anständig benimmt", sagte Mr. Wilde zu ihr und Marley kicherte, während Kitty ihn empört anstarrte. „Dad! Benimm dich erst mal selbst anständig!" Dann verschwand sie aus dem Raum und Marley folgte ihr.

„Deine Eltern sind echt cool", sagte Marley, als sie wenig später neben Kitty auf deren Bett saß.

„Ja, sind sie", antwortete Kitty nachdenklich. „Ich hab echt Glück gehabt." Sie ließ sich zurückfallen und starrte einen Moment an die Decke. „Gehst du eigentlich zum Sadie Hawkins Dance nächste Woche?", fragte sie schließlich ohne ihre Position zu ändern.

„Ich würde schon gerne." Marley seufzte und fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Aber ich hab kein passendes Kleid mehr und momentan kann ich mir kein neues leisten, noch nicht einmal Second Hand", murmelte sie verlegen.

„Kein Problem", sagte Kitty und richtete sich wieder auf. „Du kannst eins von meinen haben."

„E-echt? A-aber…", stotterte Marley, doch Kitty war schon zu ihrem Kleiderschrank hinübergegangen und warf einen suchenden Blick hinein. „Die sind natürlich nicht so schick wie ein Promkleid, aber für Sadie Hawkins wird es reichen", sagte sie und zog ein dunkelgrünes, knielanges Kleid aus dem Schrank. „Das wird dir bestimmt gut stehen, außerdem war es mir immer ein bisschen zu lang. Willst du es mal anprobieren?", fragte sie und hielt es Marley an.

„Ja, sicher." Marley erhob sich und nahm das Kleid. „Uhm…", machte sie zögerlich, als Kitty immer noch dastand.

„Oh." Ein Ausdruck der Erkenntnis legte sich auf Kittys Gesicht. „Ich geh so lange raus, sag Bescheid, wenn du fertig bist." Und mit eiligen Schritten verwand sie aus dem Raum.

Marley zog ihre Klamotten aus, legte sie ordentlich auf Kittys Bett und zog dann Kittys Kleid an. Sie betrachtete sich im Spiegel und fand den Anblick gar nicht so schlecht.

„Okay, du kannst reinkommen!", rief sie dann und sofort öffnete sich die Tür und Kitty trat wieder in den Raum.

Sie musterte Marley mit ihrem typischen Blick, sodass sie ganz nervös wurde.

„Ich hatte Recht, es steht dir ausgezeichnet", sagte sie dann und lächelte. In ihre Augen hatte sich ein Ausdruck geschlichen, den Marley nicht wirklich deuten konnte, da sie ihn noch nie an ihr gesehen hatte. Außer vielleicht in der Silvesternacht.

„Findest du? Ich-"

„Wirklich", unterbrach Kitty sie, "und keine Sorge, du siehst auch nicht dick aus." Sie machte ein paar Schritte auf Marley zu und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Hör genau zu, denn ich werde das jetzt nur einmal sagen…du…du siehst wunderschön aus."

Marleys Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen. Sie war es nicht gewohnt Komplimente zu bekommen, schon gar nicht von Kitty und sie hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was sie drauf entgegnen sollte.

Aber dies war auch gar nicht nötig, denn ihr Körper hatte schon längst reagiert, indem sie ihre Lippen plötzlich auf Kittys wiederfand.

Diesmal wurden sie nicht unterbrochen und Marley konnte endlich das Gefühl genießen, nach dem sie sich die ganze Zeit über gesehnt hatte.

Kitty schien es genauso zu ergehen. Sie hob ihre bis dahin überrascht in der Luft hängenden Hände und umfasste sanft Marleys Wangen.

Nach einigen Sekunden, Minuten, Stunden oder wie auch immer, zog Kitty ihren Kopf zurück, jedoch nur so weit, dass Marley ihren Atem noch auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte dein erster Kuss sein können", murmelte Kitty ein wenig niedergeschlagen.

„Du warst mein bester Kuss." Marley lächelte sie aufmunternd an und küsste ihre Nasenspitze.

„Ich kann's noch viel besser, weißt du?"

„Dann beweis es doch."


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: Die Liedtexte sind Ausschnitte aus der deutschen Übersetzung von "I'm a Foolish Person" von FT Island. Die Lyrics passen fast perfekt zu Kitty, also hört euch das Lied ruhig mal an. ;) Wie immer freue ich mich über Reviews. ^^_**

**Kapitel 12**

Kitty war ziemlich spät dran, als sie den Saal betrat. Jacob Ben Israel, dieser hässliche Zwerg, hatte sie aufgehalten, um sie über irgendein Gerücht auszuquetschen. Angeblich hatte eine ihrer Cheerios-Kameradinnen eine Beziehung zu einem Star-Quaterback von Carmel High. Kitty war das alles mehr als egal.

Ihre Laune war von vornherein nicht besonders gut gewesen. Sie hatte gar keine Lust auf diesen Ball und sie hatte auch niemanden gefragt mit ihr dorthin zugehen. Natürlich hätte sie auch Marley fragen können, aber sie hatte es nicht getan. Warum? Weil sie sich an die Regeln ihrer Abmachung halten wollte.

_Weil du ein Feigling bist, _tönte ein kleines fieses Stimmchen durch ihre Gedanken.

„Ach, halt doch den Rand."

Kitty machte einige Schritte in den winterlich dekorierten Saal hinein und verschaffte sich wie immer einen Überblick über die Lage.

Sie zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, als sie Blaine und Tina zusammen tanzen sah und grinste schadenfroh beim Anblick von Jake, der alleine in einer Ecke stand und die ganze Zeit über in die gleiche Richtung starrte. Kitty folgte seinem Blick und entdeckte eine Gruppe Mädchen, die abseits auf einer kleinen Tribüne saßen und das Geschehen sehnsüchtig beobachteten.

„Was für eine Losertruppe", dachte Kitty abfällig. „Die haben wohl nicht den Mut jemanden zu fragen, aber wer würde auch freiwillig etwas mit ihnen zu tun haben wollen?"

Kitty ging auf die Gruppe zu, um ein paar fiese Bemerkungen abzulassen, als sie plötzlich Marley unter ihnen entdeckte. Sie saß ganz außen und hatte die Knie angezogen. Kein Wunder, dass Kitty sie nicht schon früher entdeckt hatte. Lauren Zizes saß ja auch vor ihr.

Sie trug das Kleid, das Kitty ihr gegeben hatte und sah an diesem Abend noch umwerfender aus, als beim letzten Mal.

Sie entdeckte Kitty und lächelte ein traurig-süßes Lächeln, sodass Kitty ihre Worte im Halse stecken blieben und sie eine Weile lang stumm vor der Gruppe stehenblieb.

„Willst du dich uns anschließen?", fragte Sugar und machte eine einladende Geste.

„Ich wette, sie will sich nur lustig machen", sagte Lauren. „Aber du wirst es bereuen Wilde, wer sich mit mir anlegt, kommt so schnell nicht wieder auf die Beine."

„Red' keinen Unsinn. Bis du mal aufgestanden bist, hab ich schon meinen Abschluss", schnappte Kitty zurück und setzte sich neben Marley.

„Hi", sagte Marley und warf ihr einen scheuen Blick zu.

Kitty lächelte und beobachtete dann wieder die tanzenden Schüler. Sie registrierte den Abstand zwischen ihr und der Brünetten, der in diesem Moment unüberbrückbar schien.

„Willst du nicht mit irgendwem tanzen?", fragte Marley scheinbar beiläufig.

„Nein", antwortete Kitty und starrte stur geradeaus.

„Also ich würde schon gerne." Marleys Stimme klang leise und zögerlich, aber auch ein wenig hoffnungsvoll.

„Dann frag doch Joe oder Ryder. Nur nicht Jake."

Marley biss sich auf die Unterlippe und verstummte. Die darauffolgenden Minuten sagte sie nichts mehr und starrte auf ihre Knie.

Nach einer Weile näherte sich Coach Beiste und blieb auffordernd vor ihnen stehen.

Sie faselte irgendetwas von Mauerblümchen (was Kitty ganz bestimmt nicht war) und den Mut zu haben, jemanden zum Tanzen aufzufordern.

„Das schlimmste, was er sagen kann ist ‚nein'".

Kitty schluckte und sah Marley an. Sie hatte keine Angst, dass sie nein sagen könnte. Sie hatte Angst, dass Marley ihre Schwachstelle werden würde, die Stelle, an der man sie verletzen konnte. Ja, Kitty Wilde hatte Angst! Ihr ganzes Leben hatte sie damit zugebracht einen Panzer um sich zu errichten, der für Außenstehende und manchmal sogar für sie selbst undurchdringlich war.

Aber verdammt, sie wollte, dass Marley glücklich war, sie wollte sie lächeln sehen und sie wenn nötig vor der ganzen Welt beschützen. Dieses Mädchen hatte sich einen Weg durch die Barrieren geschlichen, die sie umgaben. Ganz langsam zuerst, aber dann war sie wie ein Windstoß durch sie hindurch gefegt, hatte sie vollkommen durcheinander gebracht und dann begonnen, ihr Innerstes Schritt für Schritt wiederherzustellen und dabei Züge von ihr hervorzubringen, von denen Kitty selbst vergessen hatte, dass sie sie besaß.

Kitty beugte sich zu Marley und flüsterte: „Weißt du, warum ich so gemein zu dir war?"

Marley sah sie überrascht an. „Vielleicht weil ich arm bin und…ein Loser?"

Kitty schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und ihr Gesicht nahm einen ernsten Ausdruck an. „Nein, das war mir alles egal. Ich habe dich so schrecklich behandelt, weil ich durch dich die Kontrolle über mich selbst verloren habe. Und das hat mich wahnsinnig gemacht."

Marley öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch Kitty legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Fang jetzt bloß nicht wieder an dich zu entschuldigen! Es hat mich wahnsinnig gemacht und unglaublich verärgert, aber das ist jetzt alles egal, es macht mir nichts mehr aus. Und daher möchte ich dich fragen, ob…du mit mir tanzen willst. Du kannst du Führung übernehmen, wenn du willst."

Marley strahlte sie an und stand auf. „Wenn ich bitten darf", sagte sie und reichte Kitty ihre Hand. Kitty ergriff sie und Hand in Hand steuerten sie auf die Tanzfläche zu.

Sie tanzten zu einigen schnelleren Songs, ohne sich dabei jedoch loszulassen. Kitty ließ sich von Marley herumwirbeln und konnte nicht anders, als die ganze Zeit über zu lachen. Ihr rosafarbenes Kleid harmonierte besser als sie gedacht hatte mit dem dunkelgrün von Marleys. Sie beide waren definitiv die am besten Aussehenden in diesem Raum, da war sich Kitty sicher.

Nach einer Weile trat Ryder auf die Bühne und stimmte ein langsames Lied an.

Marley ließ ihre Hand los und blickte sie unsicher an. Um sie herum hatten die anderen Paare angefangen sich eng umschlungen im Takt der Musik zu wiegen. Kitty sah Lauren und Joe, der ein wenig eingeschüchtert schien. Crazy shit.

„Willst du nicht mehr?", fragte Kitty.

„D-doch schon", antwortete Marley schüchtern. „Wenn es für dich okay ist…"

„Mehr als okay", grinste Kitty und legte ihre Arme um Marleys Hals.

Alles um sie herum verschwamm, während sie in Marleys Augen sah, die endlich einmal nicht verunsichert auf den Boden gerichtet waren, sondern ihren Blick erwiderten.

Blaue Augen, die im gedämpften Licht schimmerten, braune Haare, die ihre Arme kitzelten, warme Hände um ihre Taille und ein kaum wahrnehmbarer Duft nach Erdbeershampoo waren alles, was Kitty wahrnahm.

Sie bemerkte weder die überraschten bis geschockten Blicke der anderen noch den Aufschrei von Joe, als Lauren ihm auf den Fuß trat.

_Like the sweet scent of candy you tickled my heart and made me smile,_ schallte eine Liedzeile durch Kittys Gedanken, die sie vor einiger Zeit in einem Coffee Shop gehört hatte. Damals hatte sie den Text noch vollkommen stumpfsinnig gefunden. Jetzt endlich verstand sie seine wahre Bedeutung.

_You're the kind of person that makes me want to change._

Sie würde sich nicht für Marley ändern. Sie würde einfach nur wieder zu sich selbst zurückkehren.

„Was soll das werden?!", hörte sie plötzlich eine aufgebrachte Stimme hinter sich.

Erschrocken ließ Kitty Marley los und drehte sich um.

Dort stand Jake und starrte sie böse an.

„Was hast du mit Marley vor?! Läuft was zwischen euch oder was?!"

Die Musik war verstummt und von einem Moment auf den anderen war alles still. Die Umstehenden hatten einen Kreis um sie gebildet und beobachteten neugierig was vor sich ging.

Kitty stand da wie gelähmt und konnte kein Wort hervorbringen. Es gab zwei Dinge vor denen sie am meisten Angst hatte: Ignoriert zu werden und die Vorstellung, dass sie verletzlich und angreifbar war.

Letzteres war nun eingetreten.

„Marley, glaubst du ihr etwa?!", rief Jake. „Sie will dir nur schaden, verstehst du das denn nicht?! Wann hat Kitty jemals etwas Gutes getan? Sie ist durch und durch böse!" Er ging zu Marley und packte sie grob am Arm, um sie mit sich zu ziehen. Kitty betrachtete das Geschehen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, war aber nicht fähig etwas zu tun.

Für einen Moment schien es, als würde Marley sich von Jake wegziehen lassen und ein schmerzvolles Ziehen durchzog Kittys Herz. Dann aber machte sich ein entschiedener Ausdruck auf Marleys Gesicht breit und sie schüttelte Jakes Hand ab.

„Hör auf, so von ihr zu reden", sagte sie mit gefasster Stimme.

„Bist du jetzt vollkommen verrückt geworden?!", fragte Jake ungläubig. „Was zur Hölle hat sie mit dir angestellt?!"

„Sie hat mich zu einem stärkeren Menschen gemacht!", rief Marley und auch ihre Stimme klang nun aufgebracht.

„Ach ja?!", rief Jake zurück. „Bisher hab ich nur gesehen wie sie dich fertig gemacht hat! Hast du das vergessen oder was?! Merkst du nicht, dass du schon wieder auf sie reinfällst?!"

„Dankst du, ich bin dumm?! Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde!", rief Marley und ihre Wangen begannen sich rot zu färben.

„Ich kann nicht mit dir befreundet sein, wenn du nicht merkst, dass du blind dem Unglück entgegenrennst!"

„Kitty ist nicht mein Unglück!" Marley trat unter den Blicken der Umstehenden zu Kitty und nahm ihre Hand. Als sie weitersprach, war ihre Stimme wieder ruhiger. „Für euch ist Kitty vielleicht nur eine kaltherzige Tyrannin, aber nur, weil ihr euch nicht die Mühe macht, hinter diese Fassade zu blicken. Selbst schuld, denn so entgeht euch die Bekanntschaft mit einem wundervollen Menschen."

Kitty blickte Marley überrascht an.

Selbstbewusst wie noch nie stand die Brünette neben ihr und erwiderte Jakes vorwurfsvollen Blick ohne mit der Wimper zucken. Jake öffnete den Mund, aber er brachte kein einziges Wort hervor.

Was für ein Vollidiot. Was fiel ihm ein, dass er Marley so anschrie?

Und bei diesem Gedanken gelang es Kitty endlich, sich aus ihrer Starre zu lösen und sie drückte Marleys Hand in ihrer. „Okay, du kleiner Sesselpupser", wandte sie sich an Jake. „Jetzt hör mir mal genau zu: Marley gehört zu mir und wenn dir das nicht passt, dann geh doch heulen oder stürz dich von einer Brücke, aber ändern wirst du damit trotzdem nichts. Und jetzt verzieh dich und verdirb mir nicht den Abend. Und ihr alle…", sie wandte sich um und betrachtete die Umstehenden mit einem überheblichen Blick. „Kümmert euch um euren Dreck und macht mit euren Dates rum oder was auch immer, aber guckt nicht so dumm."

Und wie aufs Stichwort setzte die Musik wieder ein und die Schüler begannen zögerlich wieder zu tanzen. Anscheinend hatte Kitty nichts an Autorität eingebüßt. Sie grinste und ein Gefühl der Genugtuung erfüllte sie.

Jake warf den beiden noch einen letzten bösen Blick zu, dann verschwand er mit stampfenden Schritten in der Menge.

Marley sah ihm besorgt hinterher, doch Kitty drückte noch einmal ihre Hand, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. „Das bringt jetzt nichts, rede später mit ihm", sagte sie und nahm auch noch ihre andere Hand. Eigentlich interessierte sie sich nicht die Bohne für Jakes Wohlergehen und am liebsten hätte sie ihn noch etwas runtergemacht, aber sie wusste, dass Marley ihn mochte und so ein Streit sie belastete.

„Lass uns einfach den Rest des Abends genießen, okay?" Kitty legte ihre Arme wieder um Marleys Hals und sah sie bittend an.

„Okay." Marley lächelte, doch es konnte die Spur von Besorgnis nicht vollkommen auslöschen.

Sie schlossen sich wieder den anderen tanzenden Paaren an, die sie zwar ab und zu noch neugierig beäugten, aber ihrerseits auch nur einen schönen Abend verleben wollten. Und wenn jemand doch einmal unverschämter starrte, warf Kitty ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, der seine Wirkung nie verfehlte.

Der Rest des Abends verlief zu Kittys Erleichterung ruhig und niemand stellte dumme Fragen, was jedoch auch daran liegen könnte, dass sie sich von anderen Gleeclub-Mitgliedern fernhielt, von denen die meisten sowieso mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt waren.

Jake hatte sich den ganzen Abend nicht mehr blicken lassen, vermutlich war er beleidigt oder er befolgte Kittys Tipp und war dabei sich von einer Brücke zu stürzen.

„Ich fand's toll, wie du dich gegen Jake behauptet hast", sagte Kitty nach einer Weile. Die Musik war inzwischen wieder schneller geworden und sie hatten sich wieder losgelassen ohne jedoch ihre Blicke voneinander abzuwenden. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so stark sein kannst."

„Trotzdem, ich muss das unbedingt mit ihm klären", antwortete Marley schuldbewusst.

„Er wird es verstehen."

„Hoffentlich."

_Danke…dafür, dass du mich als wundervollen Menschen bezeichnet hast,_ dachte Kitty, aber sie sprach es nicht aus. Soweit war sie dann doch noch nicht und außerdem war sie keine Freundin von romantisch-kitschigen Gefühlsbekundungen.

Der Ball neigte sich dem Ende zu und Kitty und Marley beschlossen nach Hause zu gehen, da sie beide ziemlich müde wurden und – so schön es auch gewesen war – keine Lust mehr auf Tanzen hatten. Kitty grauste schon vor dem Anblick der Blasen, die sie später an ihren Füßen vorfinden würde.

Sie traten aus dem Saal in die Korridore der McKinley High. Im Halbdunkel steuerten sie auf den Hauptausgang zu, als Kitty plötzlich die Silhouette eines gigantischen Aftrohaarschnitts wahrnahm.

„Scheiße, da kommt Jacob Ben Israel", zischte sie panisch und verzichtete auf eine Beleidigung, da ihr auf Grund des Zeitmangels nichts einfiel. Sie zog Marley mit sich in einen leeren Klassenraum, schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und hoffte, dass er sie nicht finden würde.

„Was ist los?", flüsterte Marley.

„Psst!", machte Kitty und verharrte einige Augenblicke regungslos an der Tür. Bläuliches Mondlicht fiel durch die Seitenfenster und warf lange Schatten auf den Fußboden. Marleys Gesicht hob sich hell von der Dunkelheit ab, als auch sie stillschweigend abwartete.

„Ich glaube, er ist weg", sagte Kitty schließlich und spähte durch das kleine Türfenster. „Aber lass uns noch etwas abwarten, nur zur Sicherheit."

„Seit wann hast du Angst vor Jacob?", fragte Marley.

„Ich hab doch keine Angst vor ihm!", protestierte Kitty. „Aber der ist so hartnäckig, da kann selbst ich nicht viel ausrichten…und ich glaube nicht, dass du damit einverstanden wärst, wenn ihn umringen würde."

„Wohl eher nicht." Marley lächelte und strich sich eine Strähne ihres Haares zurück.

_Ich bin in sie verliebt_, dachte Kitty plötzlich.

Diesen Gedanken hatte sie seit Silvester nicht mehr vollständig an ich herangelassen, aber wie war es sonst zu erklären, dass diese simple Bewegung von Marley sie auf einmal mit einer Zuneigung erfüllte, die ganz anders war, als alles, was sie bisher unter dem Begriff „Liebe" verstanden hatte?

Ein verlassener Klassenraum. Mondlicht, das durchs Fenster fällt. Eine Brünette, die sich ihr Haar zurückstreicht. Zusammenhangloses, das endlich einen Sinn ergibt.

Kitty Wilde und Marley Rose.

Marley war nicht ihre Schwachstelle, wurde es Kitty langsam klar. Sie war die Person, die sie stärker machte als je zuvor.

„Danke", flüsterte Kitty kaum hörbar.

„Wofür?"

„Für die Dinge, die du gesagt hast."

Anstatt einer Antwort kam Marley näher und umfasste ihre Taille. Die Brünette wollte sie küssen, kein Zweifel. Sie lehnte sich vor, doch Kitty stoppte sie.

„Ich kann das nicht mehr."


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Tut mir leid wegen des Endes des letzten Kapitels (naja eigentlich tut es mir nicht leid, immerhin hab ich das extra gemacht :P). Macht euch nicht zu viele sorgen und lest weiter. :)_  
**

**Kapitel 13**

„Ich kann das nicht mehr."

Marleys Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von Kittys entfernt, als die Bedeutung der Worte langsam zu ihr durchzusickern begann.

„W-was meinst du?" Hatte sie irgendetwas falsch gemacht? Oh Gott, sie hatte ganz bestimmt etwas falsch gemacht! Aber was nur? Panisch spulte sie die letzten Stunden noch einmal vor ihrem inneren Auge ab. Dann schoss ihr ein erschreckender Gedanke durch den Kopf. Wollte Kitty etwa alles beenden, hatte sie genug von ihr?

Marley wandte sich ab und verbarg ihr Gesicht vor Kitty, sodass sie ihre aufsteigenden Tränen nicht sehen konnte. All dies passierte in wenigen Sekunden, doch ihr erschien es wie eine grausame Ewigkeit.

„Aber die Testphase dauert doch erst zwei Wochen…", sagte sie schwach.

„Vergiss die dämliche Testphase!"

Kitty trat von hinten an sie heran und fasste sie am Arm. Sie versuchte Marley zu sich herum zu drehen, doch die Brünette wandte ihr Gesicht weiterhin ab. Zu groß war die Enttäuschung, die sie in diesem Augenblick verspürte.

„Marley, sieh mich an", sagte Kitty mit sanfter Stimme, sodass Marley sich endlich traute sich umzudrehen. Sie dachte, sie würde einen spöttischen oder herablassenden Ausdruck in Kittys Augen vorfinden, doch stattdessen sahen diese Augen sie beinahe flehend an. Nicht gerade typisch für Kitty.

„Ich brauche keine Testphase mehr", sagte Kitty und Marley biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe, um sie am Zittern zu hindern.

„Lass uns zusammen sein…bitte."

Marley starrte sie für einige Sekunden einfach nur wortlos an. Wortlos waren auch ihre Gedanken, die eben noch so aufgewühlt gewesen waren. Eine einzelne Träne lief ihr über die Wange und tropfte in den Stoff ihres Kleides.

„Marley, was ist los?", fragte Kitty panisch, als Marleys Unterlippe immer stärker zu zittern begann. Der ersten Träne folgten weitere und schließlich liefen sie ihr unkontrolliert über die Wangen.

Endlich rührte Kitty sich und zog sie in eine Umarmung. „Hab ich was falsch gemacht?", fragte die Blonde besorgt und sprach damit das aus, was Marley kurz zuvor noch von sich selbst gedacht hatte.

„Nein", antwortete Marley und umklammerte Kitty fester. „Ich bin einfach nur erleichtert."

„Du dachtest doch nicht etwa, dass ich dich einfach so abservieren würde?", fragte Kitty.

Marley antwortete nicht, sondern vergrub ihr Gesicht in Kittys Haar. Das hatte sie schon immer tun wollten.

„Das würde ich niemals tun", flüsterte Kitty und lockerte die Umarmung, damit sie Marley ansehen konnte. Vorsichtig wischte sie ihr die Tränen von den Wangen, die mittlerweile ihr ganzes Makeup verschmiert hatten. Marley was sich sicher, dass sie schrecklich aussehen musste.

Doch Kitty konnte offenbar ihre Gedanken lesen, zumindest sagte sie: „Wie schaffst du es bloß selbst mit einem verheulten Gesicht noch so hübsch zu sein?" Sie lächelte und zog dann Marleys Mundwinkeln nach oben.

„Lass das", lachte Marley.

„Na geht doch." Kitty sah sie zufrieden an, bevor ihr Ausdruck wieder ernster, vielleicht sogar ein wenig nervös wurde. „Aber, du hast noch nicht geantwortet."

„Natürlich will ich mit dir zusammen sein", sagte Marley ohne, dass sie vorher darüber nachdenken musste.

„Dann erkläre ich die Testphase hiermit für beendet."

„Ja", Marley nickte und rieb sich über die Augen.

„Dann kann ich dich ja jetzt endlich küssen", grinste Kitty und schloss die Distanz zwischen ihnen. Marley schloss ihre Augen und zog Kitty so nah an sich heran wie nur möglich.

Ihre Gefühle waren in den letzten Stunden Achterbahn gefahren und das alles nur wegen einer kleinen blonden Cheerleaderin, von der sie bis vor wenigen Monaten noch gedacht hatte, dass sie sie hassen würde.

_Vielleicht bin ich wirklich in sie verliebt. _

_Meine erste Liebe. _

Marley öffnete die Augen und warf ihrem Wecker einen bösen Blick zu, als er pünktlich um halb sieben klingelte. Genervt schlug sie auf die Schlummertaste und schloss wieder ihre Augen. Zu schön war der der Nachklang des Traumes, an den sie sich nun kaum noch erinnern konnte. Aber sie war sicher, dass eine kleine blonde Cheerleaderin eine große Rolle darin gespielte hatte.

Kitty. Ihre Freundin.

Bei dem Gedanken an sie fing sie an breit zu grinsen und ihre Bettdecke mit Armen und Beinen zu umschlingen. Sie rollte sich glücklich in ihrem kleinen Bett hin und her, wobei sie fast herausfiel. Vermutlich sah sie ziemlich dämlich dabei aus.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und ihre Mutter steckte den Kopf herein. „Marley was tust du da?", fragte sie verdutzt.

„Ich freu mich einfach nur auf die Schule", antwortete Marley.

Mrs. Rose legte verwundert den Kopf schief, verschwand dann aber aus ihrem Zimmer, um Frühstück zu machen.

Marley freute sich tatsächlich auf die Schule. Sie vermisste Kitty schrecklich, da sie sie das ganze Wochenende nicht gesehen hatte. Sue Sylvester hatte mal wieder Extratrainingseinheiten angeordnet, sodass die Cheerios gerade noch Zeit zum Essen und Schlafen hatten. Wenn überhaupt.

Immerhin hatte Kitty ihr ab und zu eine SMS geschrieben, um sie über Sues neueste Verrücktheiten auf dem Laufenden zu halten.

Endlich stand Marley auf, machte sich für die Schule fertig und frühstückte dann mit ihrer Mutter. Sie hatte ihr immer noch nichts von Kitty erzählt, aber sie wusste, dass sie es bald würde tun müssen, wenn sie nicht wollte, dass sie es über irgendein Gerücht aus der Schule mitbekam. Immerhin bekommt man als Kantinenfrau viel von den Schülern mit.

Als Marley einige Zeit später die Schule betrat fühlte sie, dass irgendetwas anders war als sonst. Die Umgebung schien heller, die Gesichter ihrer Mitschüler ein freundlicher und Sue Sylvester, die in einem pinken Trainingsanzug an ihr vorüberstürmte, etwas weniger furchteinflößend. Und das seltsamste: Marley fühlte eine Veränderung in ihr selbst.

Statt mit gesenktem Blick und ihren Büchern fest umklammert so schnell und unauffällig wie möglich zu ihrem Schließfach zu gelangen, ließ sie ihren Blick neugierig schweifen, schwang ihre Bücher in einer Hand neben sich her und bemerkte, dass andere Schüler sie interessiert ansahen. Vielleicht hatten sie schon von Kitty und ihr gehört, vielleicht hatten sie sie auch schon immer angesehen, ohne, dass sie es jemals bemerkt hätte, vielleicht gab es auch einen anderen Grund.

Wie auch immer, Marley fühlte sich nicht mehr unsichtbar, sie fühlte sich besonders. Als hätte sich plötzlich ein grauer Schleier von ihr und der Welt gehoben, der alles bunter und strahlender erscheinen ließ. Wie in der Waschmittelwerbung.

„Da scheint sich ja jemand gut zu fühlen", sagte jemand neben ihr. Unique, die zwar als Wade herumlief, für Marley aber immer Unique war, grinste sie wissend an. „Wo hast du denn Kitty gelassen? Ich dachte ihr beide seit jetzt unzertrennlich? Nicht, dass ich nicht auch auf ihre Anwesenheit verzichten könnte…"

„Unique! Irgendwann wirst du sie schon mögen", sagte Marley und gab die Zahlenkombination an ihrem Schließfach ein.

„Manche Dinge sind und bleiben unmöglich."

„Das hab ich bis vor kurzem auch gedacht." Aber manchmal wurde Unmögliches möglich.

„Hör nicht auf die Wannabe-Diva", sagte auf einmal eine vertraute Stimme hinter ihr.

Marley drehte sich um und entdeckte eine grinsende Kitty, die von Unique empört angestarrt wurde.

„Hast mich vermisst, was?" Kitty trat einen Schritt näher und strich über Marleys Arm.

„Naja, vielleicht ein bisschen", antwortete Marley.

„Ein bisschen? Deine SMS haben sich aber anders angehört, Rose." Kitty kam noch ein Stückchen näher und ihre Hand wanderte zu Marleys herunter.

„Nein, nein, nein!", kam es plötzlich von Unique. „Ich kann das nicht mit ansehen! Macht was ihr wollt, aber bitte verschont meine Augen!" Und damit drehte sie sich um und verschwand den Flur hinunter.

„Ich glaube, sie mag mich nicht. Nicht, dass es mir was ausmachen würde", sagte Kitty während sie zu Marley hochblickte.

„Das könnte möglicherweise daran liegen, dass du nicht gerade überfreundlich zu ihr bist", antwortete Marley und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Ich bin freundlich!", protestierte Kitty. „Zumindest für meine Verhältnisse. Und jetzt begrüß mich erst mal anständig!"

„Hier?", fragte Marley erstaunt und sah sich nervös um. „Vor allen Leuten?"

„Hast du etwa Angst vor denen? Hallo?! Ich bin Kitty Wilde. Ein Blick von mir und die werden sich den Rest des Schuljahrs nicht mehr aus ihren Verstecken trauen." Und mit diesen Worten stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte einen kleinen Kuss auf Marleys Lippen.

„Siehst du? Alles in Ordnung." Aufmunternd drückte sie Marleys Hand. „Wir müssen nur aufpassen, dass Figgins uns nicht sieht, Brittany hat mich vor ihm gewarnt."

In diesem Moment ertönte die Schulklingel, die den Anfang eines langen und vermutlich auch größtenteils langweiligen Schultages verkündete.

„Okay, ich muss gehen, wir sehen uns nachher in Kunst und beim Glee-Club?"

„Ja, klar." Marley nickte und lächelte voller Vorfreude.

Kitty küsste sie noch einmal kurz auf die Wange, dann verschwand sie mit wippendem Pferdeschwanz in der Menge der vorbeiströmenden Schüler.

Marley sah ihr hinterher und konnte immer noch nicht ganz glauben, was mit ihr passierte.

Nach einem mehr oder weniger erfolgreichen Schultag, bestehend aus zwei langweiligen Stunden Mathe, dem verhassten Kunstunterricht bei Mrs. Harris, die sich nicht gerade positiv über Marleys mit viel Mühe gezeichnetes Bild einer japanischen Berglandschaft (das laut ihr jedes 4-jährige Kindergartenkind hätte besser zeichnen können) äußerte und Geschichte, saß sie am Nachmittag leider nicht im Chorraum, aber immerhin auch nicht mehr in der Jungenumkleide des Footballteams, sondern in einem stinknormalen Klassenraum, den Finn gegen Sues Willen für den Glee-Club reserviert hatte.

Kitty saß mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen und verschränkten Armen hinter ihr, da sie, wie sie es ausgedrückt hatte „einen Überblick über die Lage" brauchte.

„Ich bin froh, dass du jetzt mit Kitty zusammenbist", sagte Brittany neben ihr. Dann beugte sie sich mit verschwörerischer Miene zur ihr herüber und flüsterte: „Auch, wenn ich sie eigentlich immer mit Lord Tubbington verkuppeln wollte. Immerhin sind sie beide Katzen."

„Aha", Marley lächelte verwirrt und wandte sich dann wieder nach vorne, gerade als Jake durch die Tür hereinkam.

Marley musste unbedingt mit ihm reden. Sie wollte seine Freundschaft nicht verlieren und der Gedanke, dass er vermutlich wütend auf sie war, ließ ihr keine Ruhe.

Er warf ihr einen mürrischen Seitenblick zu, bevor er sich ans andere Ende des Raumes neben Ryder setzte.

Die Probe verging schnell und brachte keine Besonderheiten mit sich. Marley hoffte, dass Mr. Shuester bald zurückkommen würde, da sie Finn langsam nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Marley war normalerweise ein sehr geduldiger Mensch, aber Finn fing langsam aber sicher an, ihr auf die Nerven zu gehen.

„Okay Leute, das war's für heute!", rief er und verließ den Raum.

Die anderen folgten ihm, doch Marley blieb an ihrem Platz sitzen, genau wie Jake, der noch immer mürrisch vor sich hinstarrte. Kitty verließ als Letzte den Raum und drehte sich an der Tür noch einmal um. Sie verdrehte ihre Augen in Jakes Richtung, aber Marley wusste, dass sie Verständnis hatte, auch, wenn sie es nicht zeigte.

Dann verschwand auch die Blonde nach draußen und ließ die beiden alleine im Raum zurück. Für einige Zeit herrschte unbehagliches Schweigen, bis Marley sich endlich traute aufzustehen und sich auf den Platz neben Jake zu setzen.

„Ich hab gehört, du bist jetzt mit Kitty zusammen?", stellte er mehr fest, als dass er fragte. Er sah Marley nicht an und seine Stimme klang verärgert.

„Ja", antwortete Marley nur und suchte einige Sekunden nach den richtigen Worten. „Jake…ich weiß, dass dir die Vorstellung nicht gefällt und glaub mir, ich habe nicht vergessen, wie Kitty mich früher behandelt hat, aber ich habe ihr verziehen. Vielleicht solltest du das auch tun."

Jake warf ihr einen spöttischen Blick zu. „Warum sollte ich das tun? Es ist nicht so, als ob sie sich jemals bei mir für irgendetwas entschuldigt hätte."

„Jake, ich verlange nicht von dir, dass du Kitty magst, aber kannst du sie nicht wenigstens akzeptieren? Wir sind doch Freunde, oder?"

Endlich sah Jake sie richtig an und in seinen Augen lag ein Ausdruck von Enttäuschung, den Marley bisher nicht wahrgenommen hatte. „Marley, ich mag dich und ich will nicht, dass du verletzt wirst. Aber warum muss es ausgerechnet Kitty sein? Und seit wann interessierst du dich überhaupt für Mädchen?"

„Ich interessiere mich nur für Kitty", antwortete Marley und dachte einen Moment nach. „Warum, weiß ich selbst nicht. Was ich aber weiß, ist, dass sie es diesmal ehrlich meint. Ich kann es irgendwie spüren, weißt du?"

Jake schwieg eine Weile und betrachtete die Tafel, an die noch die Spanisch-Vokabeln der letzten Unterrichtsstunde angeschrieben waren.

„Hast du mich überhaupt jemals gemocht?", fragte er schließlich niedergeschlagen.

„Ich habe dich gemocht, aber…nicht auf diese Weise", sagte Marley vorsichtig. „Trotzdem, du bist mir wichtig, also _bitte_ lass uns befreundet bleiben." Flehend sah sie ihn an.

„Also gut", antwortete Jake und tat, als ob er genervt wäre, aber Marley wusste, dass sie ihm noch immer sehr wichtig war. „Aber halt mir Kitty vom Hals und lass dich nicht von ihr fertig machen."

Marley nickte lächelnd, dann umarmte sie Jake, der die Umarmung nach kurzer Zeit erwiderte und ihr so signalisierte, dass er nicht mehr sauer war.

„Okay, ich muss gehen." Sie stand auf, nahm ihren Rucksack und ging zur Tür. „Bis morgen?"

„Bis morgen."

Erleichtert ging sie über den Schulhof zum Parkplatz, wo sie auf ihre Mutter wartete, die bald mit der Arbeit fertig sein müsste.

Gedankenverloren starrte sie in den Himmel, der von grau-verwaschenen Wolken überzogen war und noch keine Spur von Frühling enthielt.

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie jemand die Arme von hinten um sie schlang und sie wollte sich gerade erschrocken umdrehen, als sie Kittys Stimme hörte.

„Dachtest wohl, ich würd mich einfach so vom Acker machen, aber so kommst du mir nicht davon", murmelte sie in den Stoff von Marleys Jacke. „Alles klar mit Jakie? Hat er sich wieder eingekriegt?"

„Ja, alles wieder in Ordnung." Marley drehte sich um und lächelte. „Danke, dass du gewartet hast."

„Oh, ich hab das nicht für dich gemacht, sondern nur zu meinem eigenen Vorteil, damit ich _das_ machen kann", grinste Kitty und zog sie zu sich herunter. Marley spürte ihren warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut, bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen. Der Kuss war deutlich länger als am Morgen, aber trotzdem wieder viel zu schnell vorbei. Sie konnte den ganzen Tag so weitermachen, doch leider sah sie, wie ihre Mutter sich von Weitem näherte. Sie seufzte und löste sich von Kitty, die wenig zufrieden dreinschaute.

„Da kommt meine Mum."

„Wirklich?" Kitty blickte über ihre Schulter und dann wieder zurück zu ihr. „Sag ihr, dass sie ein schlechtes Timing hat." Sie ging zu ihrem Auto hinüber, drehte sich auf halbem Wege aber nochmal um. „Bis morgen!" Sie lächelte eines ihrer Lächeln, die nur für besondere Menschen bestimmt waren und Marley lächelte zurück. Und wieder einmal schien die Welt ein wenig besser geworden zu sein.

„Bis morgen…"

Unruhig stocherte Marley in ihrem Reis herum, als sie am Abend mit ihrer Mutter beim Essen saß.

„Mum?", sagte sie schließlich und sah von ihrem Teller auf.

„Ja, mein Schatz?"

Marley schluckte und umklammerte die Gabel fester. „Ich…ich glaube, dass ich vielleicht verliebt bin." Sie hatte es sich fest vorgenommen, sie musste es ihrer Mutter sagen. Aber es war schwerer, als sie gedacht hatte.

„Ich weiß."

Überrascht blickte Marley sie an. „Was?! A-aber w-woher?"

„Marley, ich bin deine Mutter, ich kenne dich nicht erst seit gestern." Sie lächelte warmherzig und griff über den Tisch nach ihrem Arm. „Willst du mir auch erzählen, in wen du ‚vielleicht' verliebt bist?"

Marley spürte, wie die Nervosität in ihr weiter anstieg. Ihre Finger begannen zu kribbeln und ihr Magen zog sich zusammen, sodass ihr übel wurde. Sie wusste, dass ihre Mutter sie liebte, aber das beruhigte sie in diesem Moment kein bisschen. „A-also…", begann sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Es ist kein Junge…" Schnell senkte sie ihren Blick und starrte wieder ihr Essen an. Sie wusste gar nicht, dass Reiskörner verschiedene Formen haben konnten.

„Es ist ein Mädchen?"

Marley nickte zaghaft.

„Und wer ist die Glückliche?" Ihre Mum lächelte, als Marley sie wieder ansah.

„Kitty. Kitty Wilde", antwortete sie.

Das Gesicht ihrer Mutter verfinsterte sich plötzlich und Marley spürte Panik in ihr aufsteigen.

„Marley…du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, egal, was auch ist und die Tatsache, dass du verliebt bist, ob nun in einen Jungen oder ein Mädchen, freut mich natürlich, aber Kitty Wilde? Ist das nicht die kleine blonde Cheerleaderin?"

Marley nickte.

„Die, die in der Cafeteria immer für Ärger sorgt? Ich will die Ausdrücke gar nicht wiederholen, die sie benutz hat, um mich zu beschreiben."

Marley nickte noch einmal.

Gut, dass Marley ihr nichts von ihrem früheren Verhältnis zu Kitty erzählt hatte. Endlich waren ihre Bemühungen, ihre Sorgen vor anderen zu verheimlichen mal von Nutzen gewesen.

„Aber sie wird das nicht mehr tun, wirklich, sie ist nicht so schlimm wie du denkst."

„Da bin ich mir sicher, sonst hättest du dich nicht in sie verliebt. Aber sie soll erst mal selbst beweisen, dass sie anders ist, als ich denke. Vorher darf sie keinen Fuß in dieses Haus setzten."

„Okay…aber du bist nicht sauer?", fragte Marley zögerlich.

„Natürlich nicht, du bist doch mein kleines Mädchen."

„Danke Mum." Marley stand auf und umarmte ihre Mutter erleichtert. Trotzdem war sie besorgt, dass sie Kitty noch immer nicht ganz akzeptierte. Erst Unique und Jake, jetzt ihre Mutter. Niemand konnte verstehen, was Marley in Kitty sah. Während Marleys Welt sich komplett auf den Kopf gestellt hatte, hatte sich für sie nichts geändert. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Kitty es irgendwie schaffen würde, ihre Mutter von sich zu überzeugen.

Als sie wieder vor ihrem Reis saß, fühlte sie, wie sich ein wenig Ernüchterung in das Hochgefühl, das sie die letzten Tage begleitet hatte, einschlich.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: So, es geht weiter, kurz aber gut (hoffe ich zumindest). Bis zum nächsten Update wird es wohl ein klein wenig länger dauern, dafür wird es spannend werden. :D **_

**Kapitel 14**

Kitty sah sich nervös um, als sie den Küchenbereich der Cafeteria betrat, in den Schüler eigentlich keinen Zutritt hatten. Es war kurz vor Ende der Mittagspause und vermutlich würde sie zu spät zum nachmittäglichen Cheerleader-Training erscheinen. Sue würde bestimmt ausrasten, aber das in doppelter Hinsicht größere Übel stand in diesem Moment nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt.

Mrs. Rose hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt und war dabei einen Stapel Tabletts vom Mittagessen abzuwaschen. Kitty schluckte und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten, um sich zu beruhigen. Warum fühlte sie sich vor dieser Frau nur so eingeschüchtert?

Wäre sie doch immer nett zu ihr gewesen, dann könnte sie sich das alles hier sparen. Aber dummerweise war Mrs. Rose nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen, wie Marley ihr berichtet hatte.

Kitty machte ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein und blieb in sicherem Abstand stehen, bevor sie sich räusperte. „Mrs. Rose?"

Marleys Mom drehte sich um und blickte sie wenig überrascht an. Vermutlich hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass Kitty über kurz oder lang bei ihr aufkreuzen würde.

„Sieh mal einer an", sagte sie und musterte Kitty mit einem prüfenden Blick. „Das muss das erste Mal sein, dass du mich ‚Mrs. Rose' nennst."

Kitty versuchte ihrem Blick standzuhalten, aber länger als zwei Sekunden hielt sie nicht durch. Was war los mit dieser Frau, war sie schon immer so einschüchternd gewesen? Selten hatte Kitty sich unsicherer gefühlt als jetzt.

„Ähm ja…wegen der wenig netten Bezeichnungen…das tut mir Leid", stammelte sie. Wo waren die verdammten Sätze hin, die sie die ganze letzte Woche auswendig gelernt hatte? „Hiermit entschuldige ich mich für mein unangemessenes Verhalten Ihnen gegenüber. Ich bedauere diese Vorfälle zutiefst." Stolz, dass sie einen zusammenhängenden Satz formuliert hatte, traute sie sich endlich wieder aufzusehen, doch Mrs. Rose beäugte sie nur misstrauisch.

„Hast du das etwa auswendig gelernt?"

Kitty zuckte zusammen und wollte gerade alles abstreiten, als sie es sich doch anders überlegte.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ja", gab sie zerknirscht zu. „Aber ich hab's ernst gemeint. Es tut mir wirklich leid, was in der Vergangenheit passiert ist und ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich von jetzt an keinen Ärger mehr machen werde."

Mrs. Rose sah sie prüfend an und Kitty fühlte sich, als ob sie kontinuierlich schrumpfte.

„Ich akzeptiere deine Entschuldigung", sagte Mrs. Rose schließlich. „Ich merke, dass du es ernst meinst."

„Danke." Sagte Kitty erleichtert und vergaß für einen Moment, wie ungern sie dieses Wort verwendete.

„Aber das ist die eine Sache. Was viel wichtiger ist, ist deine Beziehung zu Marley."

Unruhig verlagerte Kitty ihr Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere und verschränkte ihre Hände nervös hinter ihrem Rücken.

„Was sind deine Absichten?"

„Meine Absichten?", fragte Kitty verwirrt. „Ich habe keine Absichten, es sei denn…man kann Verliebtsein als Absicht bezeichnen…" Oh man, was war das für ein Gespräch?

„Du bist also wirklich in Marley verliebt und willst mit ihr zusammen sein?"

„Ja." Kitty nickte. „Ich glaube, dass sie die Richtige für mich ist…"

Marleys Mom seufzte und ihr Blick war nicht mehr ganz so streng. „Nun gut, ich will nur das Beste für Marley und wenn sie mit dir zusammen sein will, will ich dem nicht im Weg stehen, aber ich sag dir eins: Wenn du sie verletzt, dann kann es sehr unangenehm für dich werden."

Kitty schluckte und nickte. Sie hielt jetzt wohl besser die Klappe.

Auch Mrs. Rose sagte nichts mehr und wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. Kitty betrachtete dies als ihr Signal, dass sie gehen konnte und schlich sich in Richtung Tür.

„_Wo _willst du hin!?"

Kitty zuckte zusammen und blickte über ihre Schulter, gerade als ein alter Küchenlappen in ihre Richtung geflogen kam.

„Wenn du mich schon bei der Arbeit aufhältst, dann hilf mir wenigstens fertig zu werden", sagte Mrs. Rose mit einem befehlenden Unterton in der Stimme, sodass Kitty es nicht wagte zu widersprechen.

Warum machten Schüler bloß so viel Dreck? Hatten sie nie gelernt anständig zu essen?, dachte Kitty missmutig, als sie neben Mrs. Rose stand und Tabletts abwischte. Hoffentlich sah sie niemand dabei.

„Weißt du, ich kann eigentlich ganz nett sein", sagte Marleys Mom nach einer Weile.

„Wirklich?" Kitty war sich da nicht so sicher.

…

Am Nachmittag, in einem Moment, an dem das Ende des Schultages noch in weiter Ferne zu liegen schien, die Gänge leer und die Klassenräume voll waren und die Schüler entweder in ihren Clubs waren oder genervt über Büchern und Heften brüteten, ertönte plötzlich ein Knacken aus den Lautsprechern, welches von einem kurzen Räuspern gefolgt wurde.

„_Ey jo, hier spricht Kitty Wilde. Ich hab mich in Sues Büro eingeschlichen und die Lautsprecheranlage gekapert, vermutlich ist sie schon auf dem Weg hierher, um mir den Hals umzudrehen, also mach ich's kurz. Wenn ich ab heute nochmal jemanden schlecht über Mrs. Rose, für alle, die es nicht wissen: Mrs. Rose ist die, die ihr ‚Fett-Hintern' nennt, reden höre, dann bekommt ihr es mit mir zu tun. Und glaubt mir, das wird keine angenehme Erfahrung sein. Also macht, was ich sage und seid nett zu ihr, sonst wird eure Zukunft hier düster aussehen…Übrigens, vergesst alles, was ich über Mrs. Rose gesagt habe, auch das Gerücht, dass sie meine Katze im Essen verarbeitet hat...Okay, ich mach jetzt besser Schluss, bevor-"_

Kittys Stimme brach ab und man hörte nur noch eine Reihe von Flüchen und Beleidigungen, die ganz nach Sue Sylvester klangen aus dem Lautsprecher kommen. Dann war plötzlich alles still.

* * *

Einige Stunden später, als es bereits dunkel war und ein noch immer winterlicher Wind durch die Straßen wehte, klingelte Kitty an Marleys Haustür. Marley hatte ihr geschrieben, dass ihre Mutter nicht zu Hause war, sonst hätte Kitty sich vermutlich gar nicht hierher getraut.

Marleys Haus war in der Tat winzig. Eher eine Hütte als ein Haus, aber trotzdem wirkte es einladend, mit den blumigen Vorhängen hinter den Fenstern und dem kleinen wilden Vorgarten.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Kitty wurde in eine Umarmung gezogen. „Kitty, geht's dir gut?", hörte sie Marleys besorgte Stimme.

„Jetzt schon", antwortete Kitty leise und schloss die Augen. Warum fühlte sich Marley nur so gut an? „Sue hat mich zehn Kilometer laufen und hundert Liegenstütze machen lassen und mich ans untere Ende der Pyramide verbannt, aber was soll's?"

Marley schloss die Tür zu und strich ihr tröstend über die Wange, doch dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Meine Mom hat sich kaputtgelacht über deine Durchsage. Sie meinte, dass es vielleicht ein wenig sehr dramatisch war, aber das Lustigste, das sie seit langem Gehört hat", kicherte Marley und auch Kitty grinste zufrieden. „Ich glaube, damit hast du sie wirklich überzeugt."

„Glaubst du? Nach unserem Gespräch hatte ich eher nicht so den Eindruck…"

„Ach was, das wird schon", entgegnete Marley zuversichtlich. „Und jetzt erzähl mir erst mal von eurem Gespräch."

„Sei nicht so neugierig", sagte Kitty trotzig, als Marley sie mit sich die Treppe hochzog.

Nach einiger Zeit des Redens, einem guten Essen und einem Film, waren sie wieder in Marleys Zimmer. Es war mittlerweile ziemlich spät und Kitty fürchtete, dass Mrs. Rose bald zurückkommen würde.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, dass dauert noch ein bisschen", sagte Marley als sie Kittys nervöse Blick Richtung Uhr bemerkte. „Willst du nicht vielleicht…einfach hier übernachten?", fragte sie dann schüchtern.

Kitty sah sie überrascht an und dachte kurz nach, aber eigentlich gab es da nicht viel nachzudenken, Mrs. Rose hin oder her. „Okay."

Marley lieh ihr einen Pyjama und sie machten sich fertig, um schlafen zu gehen. Kitty hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie müde sie eigentlich war. Marley machte das Licht aus. Ein schwacher Schimmer vom Licht der Straßenlaterne fiel durch die Ritze in den Vorhängen. Sie kroch unter ihre Bettdecke und Kitty folgte ihr. Marley entschuldigte sich für ihr wirklich kleines Bett, doch das störte Kitty momentan eher weniger, wenn es bedeutete, dass sie dafür näher an Marley sein konnte.

„Schlaf gut", wisperte Marley und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss. Kitty lächelte schon halb im Schlaf und drehte sich herum. Sie hatte schon ewig nicht mehr mit jemandem ein Bett geteilt. Bei sämtlichen Cheerios-Übernachtungen hatte sie auf ein eigenes Bett beharrt und niemand hatte es gewagt ihr zu widersprechen. Doch jetzt war es plötzlich, als wüsste sie ganz genau wo sie hingehörte. Sie schloss die Augen und spürte, wie Marley ihren Arm um sie legte. Sie war sicher, sie war beschützt. Auch wenn sie in einen Bett schlief, dass sich vermutlich kurz vor dem Auseinanderfallen befand, wollte sie doch nirgendwo anders sein als hier.

Langsam glitt sie in einen Schlaf hinüber, der einen ihr wohlbekannten Traum mit sich brachte.

_Ein kleines blondes Mädchen, etwa 6 Jahre alt und viel zu dünn für ihr Alter, saß schreiend und weinend in einer Ecke eines abgedunkelten Raumes. Ihre Hand war blutig und ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt, während Tränen darüber liefen. Hin und wieder tropfte eine Träne oder ein Tropfen Blut auf den Boden, der mit Müll übersät war. Am anderen Ende des Raumes befand sich ein großer Tisch vor einer Lampe, auf dem eine große Anzahl Laborgeräte aufgebaut waren, deren Zweck für das Mädchen unverständlich war. Eine kleine weiße Pille fiel vom Tisch und rollte ein Stück auf das Mädchen zu. _

_Zwei Personen, ein Mann und eine Frau, beide noch ziemlich jung, standen über den Tisch gebeugt. Das von vorne kommende Licht ließ nur ihre Umrisse erkennen. _

_Sie ignorierten das Weinen des Mädchens als würden sie es gar nicht bemerken. _

_Irgendwann hörten ihre Tränen auf zu fließen und sie starrte nur noch ins Leere oder auf etwas, das außer ihr niemand sehen konnte, bis ein Schatten auf sie fiel. _

_Sie blickte auf, geradewegs in die leuchtenden Augen eines älteren Mädchens. Sie lächelte Kitty ermutigend an und reichte ihr ihre Hand. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15**

Nachdenklich blickte Marley in den Himmel, als sie sich am Morgen über den Schulhof zum Haupteingang bewegte. Noch war die Sicht ungehindert und der letzte blassrosa Schimmer des Sonnenaufgangs wich langsam einem klaren Blau, doch am Horizont konnte man schon eine Wolkenfront ausmachen, die bedrohlich ein erneutes Frühlingsunwetter ankündigten, wie es in den letzten Tagen schon so oft gewesen war.

Marley hoffte, dass sich das Wetter bald beruhigte, damit sie endlich den Frühling genießen konnte, immerhin war es schon April.

„Hey schönes Mädchen", kam es von hinten und einen Augenblick später hatte Kitty zu ihr aufgeschlossen, umarmte sie und gab ihr einen Kuss. Marley lächelte wie immer verlegen, nahm ihre Hand und zusammen betraten sie die Schule. So war es fast jeden Morgen und Marley war glücklich über diese neue Gewohnheit in ihrem Alltag. Obwohl man eine Beziehung mit Kitty eher weniger als „alltäglich" bezeichnen konnte.

Manchmal fragte sie sich immer noch, ob sie sich wirklich in der Realität befand. Aber dann dachte sie an die Dinge zurück, die sie mit Kitty erlebt hatte und ihre Zweifel waren vergessen. Kitty und ihre Mutter kamen inzwischen halbwegs miteinander klar, auch wenn Mrs. Rose sich einen gelegentlichen Seitenhieb auf Kitty nicht verkneifen konnte, sodass die Blonde noch immer ein wenig eingeschüchtert von ihr war.

Kitty und Marley ließen einander los und gingen in ihren jeweiligen Unterricht. Marley, der es heute schwer fiel, sich zu konzentrieren, starrte die meiste Zeit gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die ersten Regentropfen, die der Wind gegen die Scheibe schlug.

Als sie in der Pause auf Kitty wartete, kam Jake auf sie zu und lehnte sich betont lässig an die Wand aus Schließfächern. Er schob grinsend eine Hand in seine Hosentasche und schien etwas darin zu umklammern. „Soll ich dir was zeigen?", fragte er.

„Wenn du willst", antwortete Marley höflich und gab Interesse vor.

„Okay, aber erzähl keinem davon, verstanden?"

„Wovon?", fragte Kitty, die plötzlich neben Marley auftauchte, ihr ein herzliches Lächeln schenkte und Jake im Gegenzug mit einem missfallenden Blick bedachte.

„Jake will mit irgendetwas zeigen."

„Na dann zeig her, aber bitte lass deine Hose an", antwortete Kitty spöttisch grinsend.

Jake sah sie ärgerlich an, verkniff sich aber eine Bemerkung in ihre Richtung und zog stattdessen seine Hand wieder aus seiner Tasche hervor, hielt sie aber noch geschlossen. Er warf Marley einen kurzen Blick zu, um sicherzugehen, dass er ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte und öffnete dann langsam seine Faust.

Auf seiner Handfläche lag ein kleines Plastiktütchen, gefüllt mit einer weißlichen Substanz, die aussah wie ein Haufen winziger Kristalle.

„Das hab ich gestern von so einem Kerl am Bahnhof bekommen, gratis", sagte er. „Ich hab nicht vor, es zu benutzen, aber vielleicht kann ich es zu Geld machen oder so."

Marley sah das Tütchen weiterhin wortlos an und brauchte eine Weile, um zu realisieren, dass es sich bei dessen Inhalt nicht um Brause oder Badesalz, sondern um echte Drogen handeln musste.

Sie warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Kitty, die beunruhigend still war. Marley erschrak, als sie Kittys Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Regungslos starrte auf das weiße Pulver auf Jakes Hand. Ihr Gesicht war ausdruckslos. Schließlich hob sie ihren Blick und sah geradewegs in Jakes Augen. Ihre zu Fäusten geballten Hände begannen zu zittern und ihre Knöchel traten weiß unter ihrer Haut hervor.

Und dann ging plötzlich alles ganz schnell.

Sie holte mir ihrer Hand aus und schlug Jake das Tütchen aus der Hand, sodass es einige Meter von ihnen wegflog und zwischen den Füßen zahlloser Schüler hindurch schlitterte.

„Hey, tickst du noch ganz richtig!?", schrie Jake sie an und Verzweiflung mischte sich in seine Stimme. Die Schüler um sie herum blieben stehen und warfen ihnen neugierige Blicke zu, doch Marley nahm dies nur am Rande wahr.

Jake machte Anstalten, dem Tütchen hinterherzulaufen, doch dann traf ihn Kittys Faust mitten ins Gesicht. Überrascht und mit geweiteten Augen drehte er sich zu Kitty um, die ihn mit hasserfüllten Augen anstarrte. Jetzt wusste Marley, wie Kitty aussah, wenn sie _wirklich_ jemanden hasste, doch sie wünschte sich, sie hätte diesen Anblick niemals zu Gesicht bekommen.

Jake öffnete und schloss seinen Mund ein paarmal, doch ihm schien kein Ausdruck einzufallen, der seine Wut beschreiben konnte.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?", fragte Kitty mit zitternder Stimme, als ob sie gleich anfangen würde zu weinen. Doch das tat sie nicht. Der Hass auf ihrem Gesicht mischte sich mit Wut und sie fing an, wie wild auf Jake einzuschlagen.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?!", schrie sie dabei und schlug wieder zu. Und wieder und wieder und wieder. „Warum?!"

Jake versuchte sich zu wehren, doch Kitty hatte in diesem Moment Kräfte entwickelt, die ihr keiner zugetraut hätte und so schlug sie erbarmungslos auf ihn ein. Ihr Gesicht war verzerrt von Hass und Anstrengung und ihre Stimme klang fast wahnsinnig.

Marley stand da wie versteinert und verstand nicht, was gerade passierte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, als Jakes Nase zu bluten begann. Warum machte Kitty das? Kitty. War das überhaupt noch Kitty? Sie musste etwas tun.

„Kitty!", rief sie und versuchte, den Arm der Blonden festzuhalten, doch in Kittys Schlägen steckte so viel Kraft, dass sie stattdessen ihren Ellbogen ins Gesicht gerammt bekam. Sie gab einen Schmerzenslaut von sich und ließ ihren Arm los. Tränen traten in ihre Augen, nicht wegen der Schmerzen, sondern weil sie sich so hilflos fühlte.

„Kitty!", rief sie noch einmal verzweifelt, da ihr nichts anderes einfiel. „Hör auf! Bitte!"

Plötzlich stoppte Kitty mitten in der Bewegung und für einen Moment war alles still, bis auf das gedämpfte Prasseln des Regens. Jake duckte sich, die Arme schützend vors Gesicht gehoben, vor Kittys erhobener Faust und die umstehenden Schüler standen regungslos und geschockt um sie herum. Das war keine normale Schlägerei, wie man sie fast täglich auf dem Schulhof beobachten konnte. Das war etwas viel Tiefgehenders, etwas, dass in Kitty existenzielle Ängste ausgelöst hatte, die ihr Bewusstsein gänzlich unter Kontrolle hatten. Alle konnten es spüren. Und niemand wusste damit umzugehen.

Langsam, unendlich langsam, wie es Marley schien, drehte Kitty ihr Gesicht und traf ihren Blick. Die Wut und der Hass waren verschwunden, was blieb, war Angst. Einfach nur Angst. Einen Augenblick lang starrte Kitty Marley an, als wüsste sie nicht, wer sie war. Dann traf sie die Erkenntnis und sie begann ihren Arm langsam zu senken.

„Kitty Wilde!", ertönte plötzlich eine aufgebrachte Stimme und alle Köpfe wandten sich um. Flankiert von Sue und Mr. Shuester, kam Mr. Figgins den Korridor entlang gelaufen. Mr. Shuesters Gesichtsausdruck zeigte Enttäuschung, Sues eine Mischung aus Verärgerung und Schadenfreude und Mr. Figgins schien einfach nur unzufrieden, dass er in seiner Kaffepause unterbrochen worden war.

Kitty senkte ihren Arm schließlich ganz und ließ den Kopf hängen. Mr. Shuester eilte zu Jake, der sich seine blutende Nase hielt und führte ihn weg.

„In mein Büro. Sofort", knurrte Figgins zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Du auch", sagte er zu Marley und wandte sich zum Gehen. Kitty trottete mit gesenktem Kopf hinter ihm her und Marley folgte in einigem Abstand.

„Setzt euch und wartet hier", sagte Figgins, als sie sein Büro erreicht hatten.

Marley und Kitty nahmen auf der Couch Platz und keine von beiden sagte ein Wort. Kitty schien ohnehin nicht bereit zum Reden und Marley hätte auch gar nicht gewusst, was sie hätte sagen sollen. Was war nur in Kitty gefahren? Es musste doch einen Grund für dieses Verhalten geben. Doch egal, wie sehr sie auch nachdachte, sie konnte keine Erklärung dafür finden.

Etwa zehn Minuten später kehrte Figgins mit Sue und Mr. Shuester zurück und ließ sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder.

„Sue hat die Drogen gefunden", begann er und zur Bestätigung wedelte Sue mit dem Plastiktütchen herum. „Vielleicht sollte ich etwas davon für meine Proteinshakes benutzen", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

„Das gehört Jake Puckerman, richtig?", fragte Figgins.

Kitty antwortete nicht, nur Marley sah endlich auf und wagte es in die Gesichter der Anwesenden zu blicken. Sie nickte zögerlich, was einen betroffenen Ausdruck auf Mr. Shuesters Gesicht hervorrief.

„Am beste rufe ich schon mal die Polizei, dann kommt er endlich ins Gefängnis, die Hälfte seiner Familie ist ja eh schon da."

„Wir werden keine Polizei rufen, Sue!" Mr. Shuester begann unruhig durch das Büro zu laufen. „Es muss doch bestimmt andere Möglichkeiten geben."

„Er…er hat sich das Zeug ja auch gar nicht gekauft", schaltete Marley sich ein. „Angeblich hat er es von jemandem am Bahnhof geschenkt bekommen. Er wollte die Drogen auch gar nicht nehmen, ich glaube, dass er einfach nur etwas angeben wollte…"

„Dieser Vorfall wird auf jeden Fall Konsequenzen haben", sagte Mr. Figgins. „Welcher Art diese sein werden, werde ich mit Jake persönlich besprechen, sobald er aus dem Krankenzimmer kommt. Worum es im Moment geht, ist vielmehr das Verhalten dieser jungen Dame hier." Er warf Kitty einen missmutigen Bick zu. „Auch wenn Jake einen Fehler begangen hat, heißt das nicht, dass du ihn einfach so attackieren darfst!"

Kitty rührte sich noch immer nicht. Figgins seufzte und rieb sich über die Stirn. „Bei deinen früheren Besuchen hier warst du gesprächiger…Dann bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als deine Eltern zu benachrichtigen."

„Nein!", brach es plötzlich aus Kitty hervor und sie hob zum ersten Mal ihren Kopf. Ihre Finger krampften sich um den Saum ihres Rocks, während sie Figgins flehend ansah. „Bitte nicht. Ich werde jede Bestrafung akzeptieren, aber bitte sagen sie meinen Eltern nichts davon."

„Warum nicht?", fragte Mr. Shuester. „Vielleicht wäre es besser für dich, wenn sie hier wären."

Sue lachte spöttisch. „Ich glaube nicht, dass schon wieder hier auftauchen möchten. Mittlerweile sind sie ja schon fast Stammgäste hier. Ihr entschuldigt mich? Ich muss mich um das Beweismaterial kümmern." Mit diesen Worten steckte sie das Tütchen in die Tasche ihres Trainingsanzugs und verschwand aus dem Büro.

„Ich werde deine Eltern nicht informieren", sagte Mr. Figgins nach kurzem Überlegen, „aber dafür musst du die nächsten vier Wochen Ms. Pillsburys-"

„Mrs. Shuester", korrigierte Mr. Shuester ihn.

Figgins warf ihm einen strafenden Seitenblick zu und fuhr fort: „_Mrs. Shuesters_ Beratungsstunden in Anspruch nehmen. Wenn ich herausfinde, dass du dich nicht daran hälst…" Er ließ seine Hand bedrohlich über dem Telefon auf seinem Schreibtisch schweben. „Ich kenne die Nummer auswendig."

Kitty nickte und senkte wieder ihren Blick. „Verstanden", murmelte sie.

„Dann wäre ja alles geklärt."

„Noch nicht ganz", schaltete Mr. Shuester sich wieder ein. „Kitty, gibt es einen Grund, warum du Jake so übel zugerichtet hast? Du weißt doch, dass wir unsere Probleme im Glee-Club friedlich lösen wollen."

„Crystal. Wegen dem Crystal", murmelte Kitty.

„Die Drogen sind Crystal?"

Kitty nickte und schwieg.

„Woher weißt du das?

Kitty schwieg weiterhin und nach einer Weile des Wartens gab Mr. Shuester seufzend auf und verließ ebenfalls das Büro.

„Ihr könnt jetzt gehen", sagte Figgins während er ein Supermarktprospekt aus einer Schublade hervorholte und anfing, die Angebote zu studieren.

Marley und Kitty erhoben sich zögerlich und gingen langsam auf den Flur hinaus, der mittlerweile verlassen war, da der Unterricht bereits wieder angefangen hatte. Marley blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Kitty um. Nichts war mehr übrig von dem Hass und der Wut, die die Blonde zuvor umgeben hatten. Stattdessen wirkte sie auf einmal unglaublich klein und verloren.

„Kitty…" Marley machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, berührte sie aber nicht. „Es…ist okay, wenn du nicht reden willst, ich werde auch nicht fragen…Willst du lieber alleine sein?"

„Nein, geh nicht weg", sagte Kitty mit schwacher Stimme. „Bitte bleib bei mir." Ihr Kopf war noch immer gesenkt, als sie fortfuhr: „Ich werde dir alles erzählen, aber nicht jetzt…bald…aber ich kann es noch nicht…" Endlich sah sie auf und ihr Blick traf Marleys. Noch nie hatte Marley Kitty weinen sehen. Der Anblick ihrer glänzenden Augen und ihrer zitternden Lippen traf sie mitten ins Herz und sie spürte, wie auch ihre Sicht zu verschwimmen begann.

„Schon gut", flüsterte sie und endlich, endlich überwand sie die Distanz und die ungewohnte Fremdheit zwischen ihnen und nahm Kitty in ihre Arme. Immer wieder strich sie über ihr Haar und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte zu, während Kitty schluchzte und sich an sie klammerte wie ein Ertrinkender an das einzige Brett im gesamten Ozean.

So verharrten sie, bis Kittys Tränen irgendwann versiegten und nur noch das unaufhörliche Rauschen des Regens die Stille erfüllte.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. T.T **_

**Kapitel 16**

"Bist du sicher, dass ich dabei sein soll?"

„Ja", antwortete Kitty entschieden und blickte ein wenig unruhig in Mrs. Shuesters Büro umher. „Danke, dass du mitgekommen bist."

„Kein Problem." Marley, die auf dem Stuhl neben ihr saß, griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie sanft. „Das wird schon." Sie lächelte und Kitty entspannte sich wieder etwas.

Sie saßen in Emmas Büro und warteten auf sie. Kitty betrachtete beunruhigt den Schreibtisch, auf dem es von rechten Winkeln und Parallelität nur so wimmelte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie hier war. Sie hatte bereits eine Woche Beratungsstunden hinter sich gebracht, doch auch, wenn sie Emma trotz ihrer ständigen Putzanfälle eigentlich ganz erträglich fand, hatte sie sich meist verschlossen gegeben. Aber heute würde es anders sein, sie würde Marley endlich mehr über ihre Vergangenheit erzählen, egal, wie schwer es ihr fallen würde. Sie hatte die Wahrheit verdient.

„Entschuldigt die Verspätung", trällerte Emma, als sie das Büro betrat und sich hinter ihrem Schreibtisch niederließ. Neugierig betrachtete sie die beiden eine Weile, bevor sie sich an Kitty wandte: „Du hast also wirklich vor, dich an unsere Abmachung zu halten, wie ich sehe."

„Ja."

„Gut, gut. Ist es okay für dich, wenn wir direkt anfangen?"

„Ja." Kitty schluckte und schob nervös die Hände unter ihre Oberschenkel. Sie hatte es Marley versprochen. Sie musste ihr die Wahrheit erzählen. Nur keinen Rückzieher machen.

„Du weißt, dass Kitty adoptiert ist, oder?", fragte Emma ohne Umschweife und wandte sich Marley zu.

„Ja", antwortete Marley sichtlich verwirrt, da sie keine Ahnung hatte, worauf sie hinauswollte.

„Weißt du auch warum?"

„Weil ihre biologischen Eltern sich nicht gut um sie gekümmert haben? Aber Kitty erinnert sich nicht mehr daran."

„Ist das die Wahrheit, Kitty?", fragte Emma.

Kitty senkte ihren Blick und bohrte ihre Fingernägel in das Polster ihres Stuhls.

„Nein…tut mir leid."

Sie seufzte und rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Platz herum. Eine bequeme Position würde sie heute wohl nicht mehr finden.

„In Wirklichkeit…in Wirklichkeit erinnere ich mich sehr gut an sie." Und dann begann sie zu erzählen, wie sie es schon lange Zeit nicht mehr getan hatte:

_Als ich geboren wurde, war mein Vater bereits abhängig. Meine Mutter wurde es kurze Zeit später. Es waren Drogen, Crystal um genau zu sein. Sie waren noch jung, gingen auf Partys und wollten ihr Leben genießen, aber nichts davon entschuldigt ihr Verhalten. Nicht nur ihres, sondern auch mein ganzes Leben drehte immer nur um den Stoff. Wir lebten in einem abseits gelegenen, halb verfallenen Haus. Dort stellten sie die Drogen her, die sie später verkauft haben, um ihren eigenen Konsum zu finanzieren. Die einzigen Besucher, die wir je hatten, waren Dealer und Junkies. Andere Familienmitglieder habe ich kaum zu Gesicht bekommen, denn sie haben lieber die Augen verschlossen, als uns zu helfen. Ich habe dieses Haus so sehr gehasst. Ich hatte kein Spielzeug, kaum etwas zu Essen und meine einzigen Freunde waren die Ratten im Keller. Ich verließ das Haus so gut wie nie. Ich war eine Gefangene. _

_Niemand kümmerte sich um den Haushalt, niemand um den Garten und niemand um mich. Ich erinnere mich nur noch an wenige Erlebnisse deutlich, aber das ist mehr als genug. Meine Eltern haben mich nicht gehasst. Ich war ihnen einfach nur egal. Alles, was zählte, waren die Drogen und ihre Herstellung. Tag für Tag schlossen sie sich in ihrem Labor ein und ließen mich allein. Ich hatte keine Familie. _

_Einmal, als ich fünf Jahre alt war, wachte ich mitten in der Nacht auf und sah meine Mutter über meine dreckige Matratze gebeugt. Sie sah dunkel und bedrohlich aus und ich hatte Angst, dass sie mich schlagen würde, auch wenn sie das vorher noch nie getan hatte. Doch stattdessen strich sie mir übers Haar und lächelte. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben hatte ich die Hoffnung, dass sie mich vielleicht doch liebte, aber dann sah ich den Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Sie waren leer und…verklärt, sie war in einer anderen Welt. Und da wusste ich, dass die Drogen sie dazu gebracht hatten und sie in Wahrheit nichts als Gleichgültigkeit für mich empfand. _

_So „lebte" ich bis ich sechs Jahre alt war. Es war, als ob ich überhaupt nicht existieren würde. Ich verhielt mich unauffällig und still und beschwerte mich nie. Kein einziges Mal versuchte ich, von zu Hause wegzulaufen, denn ein anderes Leben kannte ich nicht. Es war normal für mich. Bis ich mich eines Tages an einer Glasscherbe verletzte. Der Schnitt war ziemlich tief und meine ganze Hand war bereits voller Blut, als sich schreiend und weinend an die immer verschlossene Tür schlug. Irgendwann wurde sie von meinem Vater geöffnet, der meine Verletzung zwar bemerkte, aber nichts weiter sagte, als dass ich in der Ecke warten sollte, bis sie fertig wären. Stundenlang saß ich da, geschockt und verängstigt, weil es nicht aufhörte zu bluten, aber meine Eltern kümmerten sich lieber um ihre Drogen. Sie ignorierten mich einfach und ließen mich allein._

_Irgendwann wurde ich ohnmächtig und wachte in einem Krankenhaus wieder auf. Meine Eltern hatten mich dorthin gebracht, vermutlich nicht, weil sie Angst um mich hatten, sondern weil sie nicht wollten, dass ihnen etwas angehängt wurde. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr an alle Details, aber letztendlich kam doch die ganze Wahrheit heraus, da die Ärzte auf Grund meines schlechten Gesundheitszustandes die Polizei informiert hatten. Meine Eltern kamen für eine Weile ins Gefängnis, aber ich weiß, dass sie schnell wieder freigelassen wurden. Das Sorgerecht wurde ihnen entzogen und da niemand in meiner Verwandtschaft, die ich ohnehin kaum kannte, mich haben wollte, wurde ich in ein Heim gesteckt. Dort war es auch nicht viel besser. Es waren einfach zu viele Kinder dort, sodass ich weiterhin mehr oder weniger ignoriert wurde. Ich hatte keine Freunde und zog mich immer mehr zurück. Kein einziges Mal versuchten meine Eltern Kontakt zu mir aufzunehmen. Manchmal wünschte ich wirklich, dass sie mich gehasst hätten. Hass wäre immer noch besser gewesen als gar keine Emotionen. Besser als völlige Gleichgültigkeit. _

_Ein Jahr verbrachte ich in dem Heim und sprach niemals über meine Vergangenheit. Ich wartete einfach nur, auch wenn ich nicht wusste worauf. Man hatte mir früh genug deutlich gemacht, dass ich in meinem Alter kaum eine Chance auf Adoption hatte und ich wollte auch gar nicht adoptiert werden, denn mit dem Begriff „Familie" verband ich nur schreckliche Dinge. Doch dann kamen meine Eltern. Meine richtigen Eltern, die diese Bezeichnung verdient haben. Mehrere Male besuchten sie mein Heim und ich hielt mich meistens versteckt, doch meine Mutter entdeckte mich jedes Mal und lächelte mir zu. Sie konnte keine Kinder bekommen, daher wollten sie ein Kind adoptieren, und sie haben mich gewählt, auch wenn ich bis heute nicht weiß, warum. Sie sagen, dass sie es einfach wussten, als sie mich zum ersten Mal gesehen haben. Selbst meine Vergangenheit hat sie nicht abgeschreckt. _

_Ab da begann mein Leben. Am Anfang war ich verschlossen und abweisend, aber als ich merkte, dass meine Mutter und mein Vater so ganz anders waren, als ich es gewohnt war, begann ich zu verstehen, was es heißt, geliebt zu werden. Trotzdem konnte ich meine Vergangenheit nicht hinter mir lassen. Ich wurde verhaltensauffällig, machte Ärger in der Schule und hatte Probleme mit anderen Kindern. Ich habe meinen Eltern ziemlich viele Sorgen bereitet. Schließlich schickte man mich zum Psychologen und ich war jahrelang in Behandlung, bis ich mich irgendwann endlich halbwegs unter Kontrolle hatte. Trotz allem haben meine Eltern immer zu mir gehalten und dafür bin ich unendlich dankbar. Auch wenn ich meine Vergangenheit niemals werde ändern können, so kann ich doch meine Zukunft selbst in die Hand nehmen... _

Eine Weile war alles still.

Kitty hob ihren Blick und sah zu Marley. Die Brünette erwiderte ihren Blick mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Kitty", brachte sie schließlich hervor. „I-ich…ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll…oh mein Gott."

„Du musst nichts sagen, ich wollte nur, dass du es weißt." Kitty nahm Marleys Hand und kümmerte sich nicht um Emma, die sich bereits ihren Broschüren zugewandt hatte. „Tut mir leid, dass ich es dir erst jetzt sage."

„Du hast es mir gesagt, das ist das Einzige, was zählt", antwortete Marley und rieb sich die Augen. „Wie…wie hast du das bloß ausgehalten?"

„Ich hatte keine Wahl…und außerdem…hatte ich irgendwie immer noch die Hoffnung, dass es eines Tages besser werden würde. Und es ist besser geworden."

„Als du deine Eltern getroffen hast?"

„Als ich dich getroffen habe." Kitty lächelte und strich über Marleys Wange. Marley schloss für einen Moment die Augen und seufzte.

„Ich muss wohl erst mal eine Weile darüber nachdenken", sagte sie schließlich. „Aber egal, was auch ist, ich werde immer zu dir halten. Und von jetzt an kannst du mir alles erzählen, okay?"

„Okay."

„Hab's gefunden!", rief Mrs. Shuester plötzlich und drehte sich wieder um. Sie reichte Marley eine Broschüre und lächelte zufrieden.

„Deine Freundin wurde also adoptiert, weil ihre Eltern Junkies waren?", las Marley den Titel vor.

„Was zur Hölle…"

Schrieb diese Frau die Dinger etwa selbst?

* * *

Kitty hatte Marley an diesem Tag zum Abendessen zu sich eingeladen, doch anders als gewöhnlich, war die Stimmung ziemlich bedrückt und beide Mädchen schoben das Essen nur von einer Seite zur anderen.

„Was ist denn los mit euch?", fragte ihr Dad schließlich besorgt.

„Ich hab's Marley erzählt", murmelte Kitty nach einigem Zögern.

„Was hast du ihr erzählt…ooooh verstehe." Unsicher blickte ihr Dad zu ihrer Mom, die im Zweifelsfall immer wusste, was zu tun war.

„Und? Kommst du damit klar?", fragte sie an Marley gerichtet.

„Ja schon, aber…wie soll ich sagen, es tut mir einfach so unendlich leid für Kitty", sagte Marley.

„Hör bloß auf, mich zu bemitleiden", antwortete Kitty schärfer als sie beabsichtigt hatte. Dann fuhr sie jedoch beruhigend fort. „Wie du siehst, geht es mir jetzt gut, woran du ja wohl nicht ganz unschuldig bist."

Marley lächelte leicht und Kittys Eltern warfen sich verschwörerische Blicke zu, bevor sie aufstanden und in die Küche verschwanden.

„Ich will nicht, dass diese Sache jetzt unser einziges Gesprächsthema wird, verstehst du. Vergangen ist vergangen und ich will viel lieber meine Zeit mit die genießen, anstatt über so üble Dinge nachzudenken."

„Du hast Recht", stimmte Marley zu und küsste sie auf die Wange, um sich dann wieder ihrem Essen zuzuwenden. „Aber eins würde ich doch noch gern wissen", sagte sie dann und senkte ihre Gabel wieder. „Was ist mit ihnen, ich meine…"

„Du meinst, ob sie noch leben?"

Marley nickte und sah Kitty neugierig an.

„Ja, tun sie, aber ich weiß nicht wo und wie und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen. Wahrscheinlich leben sie immer noch in dem winzigen Kaff, dass zum Glück weit, weit weg von hier ist und basteln in ihrem Labor herum. Ich habe nie versucht, Kontakt mit ihnen aufzunehmen und sie wollen offensichtlich auch nichts mehr von mir wissen, worüber ich froh bin. Sie gehören nicht mehr zu meinem Leben und haben es auch nie getan."

Marley schwieg und bedachte sie mit einem nachdenklichen Blick, der Kitty signalisierte, dass ihr wohl noch einige Gespräche über das Thema bevorstanden.

Später am Abend lag Kitty auf ihrem Bett und versuchte sich halbherzig an den Mathehausaufgaben, während Marley an ihrem Schreibtisch saß und ihr den Rücken zuwandte. Eigentlich hatte Kitty nie Probleme mit Mathe, aber heute konnte sie sich einfach nicht konzentrieren, ihr Blick verlor sich immer wieder in dem Blumenmuster ihres Bettbezugs, bevor er dann zu der Brünetten hinüber schweifte. Entnervt ließ Kitty ihren Kopf auf das Buch fallen und streckte die Arme von sich. „Was liest du?", fragte sie Marley.

„Nur diese Broschüre von Mrs. Shuester", sagte Marley und drehte den Schreibtischstuhl ein wenig, damit sie Kitty ansehen konnte.

„Und? Steht was Nützliches drin?"

„Es ist normal, wenn deine Freundin nicht gerne über das Thema sprechen will", las Marley vor. „Gib ihr Zeit, aber lass sie es nicht verdrängen."

Kitty rollte die Augen und richtete sich auf. „Immer dieser Psychokram, das musste ich mir schon oft genug anhören", grummelte sie.

„Auch wenn deine Freundin den Inhalt dieser Broschüre als ‚Psychokram' abtut, solltest du sie dazu bringen, sich mit diesen Dingen auseinanderzusetzen", las Marley weiter und grinste.

„Hör auf, dich über mich lustig zu machen, das steht da doch nicht drin!", sagte Kitty aufgebracht, sprang vom Bett auf und riss Marley die Broschüre aus der Hand. „Okay, es steht drin…Wo zum Teufel bekommt Mrs. Shuester diese Dinger her?" Sie runzelte die Stirn, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und warf die Broschüre auf ihr Bett. „Naja, es gibt Wichtigeres", grinste sie und drehte Marley auf ihrem Stuhl ganz zu sich herum. Sie setzte sich auf ihren Schoß und schlang die Arme um ihren Hals. „Danke, dass du für mich da bist", flüsterte und legte ihre Stirn an Marleys.

„Werde ich immer sein." Marley küsste Kittys Stirn, ihre Nasenspitze und schließlich ihre Lippen. Sie umfasste Kittys Hüfte und zog sie noch ein Stückchen näher zu sich heran. Kitty lächelte zwischen zwei Küssen und war seltsamerweise froh, dass ihre Vergangenheit war wie sie war. Sonst wäre vielleicht alles anders gekommen und sie wäre jetzt nicht hier bei Marley.

„Eigentlich hättest du auch von selbst darauf kommen können, dass meine Erzeuger total durchgedrehte Drogenjunkies sind", sagte Kitty nach einer Weile.

„Hä wieso?"

„Naja, welche normalen Menschen nennen ihre Tochter schon Kitty?"


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Warnung: Es wird kitschig! Aber ich dachte, dass muss in einer Lovestory auch mal sein. ;) Das Lied ist übrigens die Übersetzung von "Have you heard" von Standing Egg, bei Youtube findet man es, wenn man "들어줄래" eingibt. **_

**Kapitel 17**

„Muss das wirklich sein?", jammerte Kitty zum wiederholten Male und sah Marley flehend an.

Marley verdrehte die Augen und zog Kitty einfach hinter sich her. „Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, Unique hat immerhin Geburtstag!"

Kitty grummelte unwillig, leistete jedoch keinen weiteren Widerstand, sondern folgte Marley die Einfahrt zu Uniques Haus hinauf.

Marley schüttelte leicht den Kopf und grinste. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass Kitty sich eigentlich freute die anderen zu sehen, immerhin hatten die Ferien begonnen und das Wetter war mehr als einladend für eine Gartenparty.

„Die haben ja ordentlich Kohle", bemerkte Kitty, als sie vor der Haustür standen. Das hatten sie in der Tat. Unique und ihre Eltern wohnten in einem Haus, welches vermutlich mehrmals so groß war wie Marleys. Die Fassade war reinweiß verputzt und Kästen mit Blumen hingen an jedem Fenster.

Marley klingelte und wenig später hörten sie Schritte, die sich der Tür näherten.

„Okay, wenn sie jetzt wieder so ein Ober-Diva-Outfit trägt, dann hau ich ab, echt jetzt", raunte Marley zu. Dann öffnete sich die Tür und Unique empfing sie strahlend.

„Oh mein Gott." Kitty beäugte Unique ungläubig. „Nicht ernsthaft jetzt, oder?"

„Was, gefällt dir mein Outfit nicht? Blumenmuster sind grad ziemlich angesagt", entgegnete sie gekränkt und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

Kitty rümpfte die Nase. „In Maßen vielleicht."

Marley beobachtete die beiden grinsend. Unique hatte wirklich ein wenig übertrieben. Von ihrer Haarspange, über das Kleid bis zu den Schuhen war alles geblümt und zwar nicht gerade farblich passend, aber viel lustiger fand sie die Sticheleien zwischen den beiden Mädchen, die sie noch immer täglich austauschten. Dabei war sie sicher, dass sie sich inzwischen ganz gut leiden konnten, sonst hätte Kitty ihr wohl nicht mit solchem Eifer geholfen ein Geschenk für Unique auszusuchen.

„Du siehst toll aus", sagte Marley schließlich und umarmte Unique. „Happy Birthday." Sie überreichte ihr das sorgsam verpackte Geschenk – ein Armband mit Blumenornamenten, also sehr passend. „Von Kitty und mir."

„Danke", sage Unique wieder milde gestimmt und warf sogar Kitty einen freundlichen Blick zu.

Sie folgen ihr durch das Haus in den Garten, in dem schon alles vorbereitet war. Tische mit Essen und Getränken standen zwischen den alten Obstbäumen und Lichterketten waren zwischen ihren Ästen gespannt, die später im Dunkeln bestimmt sehr schön aussehen würden. Uniques Labrador Jayney lief ihnen schwanzwedelnd entgegen und schnupperte an Marleys Hand.

„Warum zur Hölle haben denn alle so ein Gestrüpp auf dem Kopf?", fragte Kitty.

„Oh fast hätte ich es vergessen, hier", Unique reichte jedem von ihnen zwei Blumenkränze. „Die hab ich extra für jeden gemacht, damit ihr zu meinem Outfit passt, also geht sorgfältig damit um."

„Wow, sieht echt toll aus", sagte Marley begeistert und setzte sich ihren Kranz, der hauptsächlich aus gelb-orangenen Gerbera bestand, auf.

„Die Blumen haben aber keine versteckte Bedeutung oder sowas", fragte Kitty misstrauisch, als sie ihren Kranz aus auffällig vielen gelben Nelken auf ihrem Haar zurechtrückte.

„Ach was, natürlich nicht", beschwichtigte Unique, zwinkerte dann aber Marley zu.

Sie setzten sich zu den anderen an einen der Tische und Marley konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie Jake und Ryder mit den Kränzen auf dem Kopf erblickte. Sie fühlten sich sichtlich unwohl und kratzten sich immer wieder am Kopf, beschwerten sich jedoch nicht.

„Endlich habt ihr mal Gelegenheit eure feminine Seite auszuleben", stichelte Kitty spöttisch, dann schnappte sie sich einen Obstspieß vom Tisch und kaute zufrieden daran herum.

Der Abend war angenehm und Marley war froh alle wiederzusehen. Während des Essens bemerkte sie, dass Kitty sie immer wieder fasziniert anstarrte. „Stimmt irgendwas nicht?", fragte Marley verunsichert. „Hab ich was im Gesicht?"

„Nein, warum?", fragte Kitty ausweichend.

„Weil du mich die ganze Zeit so anstarrst."

„Naja, dieses Ding auf deinem Kopf sieht schon nicht schlecht aus…" Sie schien einen Moment zu überlegen und warf einen Blick auf Ryder, Jake und Unique, die sie interessiert beobachteten.

„Ehrlich gesagt siehst du wunderschön aus." Sie erwiderte Marleys Blick für einen Moment, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie es ernst meinte, dann starrte sie verlegen zur Seite.

Marley wusste, wie schwer Kitty solche Bekundungen in der Öffentlichkeit fielen, da sie somit ihr Inneres zeigte, daher freute sie die Bemerkung noch mehr. „Danke." Sie legte einen Arm um Kittys Schulter und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Unique hob demonstrativ eine Hand vor die Augen und wartete, dass es vorbei war. Dann stand sie auf und räusperte sich.

„Okay Leute, Zeit für ein paar Duette!", rief sie enthusiastisch und klatschte in die Hände.

„Oh nein, warum nur", jammerte Kitty, während alle anderen begeistert schienen.

„Ausnahmsweise dürft ihr euch euren Partner selbst aussuchen", sagte sie und mit einem kurzen Blick in Ryders Richtung. Marley wusste, dass der Zweck dieser ganzen Sache eigentlich nur war, dass sie mit Ryder zusammen singen konnte.

„Und, wer ist ein Partner? Jemand mit „großer" Stimme?" , fragte Kitty ironisch.

„Kitty, du natürlich! Ist doch egal, ob starke Stimme oder nicht, Hauptsache es passt und das tut es doch."

Kitty biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte. „Mhhm."

„Und außerdem…", Marley beugte sich zu Kittys Ohr „…liebe ich deine Stimme."

Kitty grinste und strich Marley eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Also, was willst du singen?"

„Wie wär's mit dem Lied, das du letztens unter der Dusche gesungen hast?"

„Das hast du gehört?", fragte Kitty entsetzt. „Noch nicht mal unter der Dusche ist man jetzt sicher…aber von mir aus, lass uns das singen."

Brittany und Sam machten den Anfang – mal wieder – mit einem Lied von Britney Spears. Wie alle Lieder an diesem Abend war es eine Akustikversion; Jake und Sam spielten Gitarre und Ryder hatte Teile seines Schlagzeugs mitgebracht.

Als Marley und Kitty an der Reihe waren, war die Sonne bereits halb untergegangen. Als die ersten Akkorde der Gitarre erklangen, warf Marley Kitty einen Blick zu und überraschenderweise lächelte diese fröhlich und schien vollkommen entspannt zu sein.

_If you have time, would you like to share it with me for a little while?_

_Don't worry, it's just for a little while. _

Dies war ihr erstes Duett seit ihrer Superheldenwoche, die schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit zurücklag. Warum hatten sie nicht schon früher wieder zusammen gesungen?

_Now put on your earphones on each of your ears and listen to me for a moment._

_This song tells what I've been dying to tell you. _

Sie wechselten sich nicht ab beim Singen. Sie sangen einfach beide gleichzeitig, niemand übertönte die andere, es war, als würden sie mit einer gemeinsamen Stimme singen.

_That first time when you leant your head on my shoulder, _

_That time I knew all of my feelings towards you. _

_Now let me make this confession, _

_I love you. _

Sie liebte sie. Das Mädchen mit den gelben Nelken im blonden Haar, das ihr offen über die Schultern fiel und im Licht des Sonnenuntergangs golden glänzte. Das Mädchen, das sie bei diesen Worten ansah als würde sie das gleiche fühlen.

_All this time you would never know,_

_But I'm dying to say this:_

_You are my destiny. _

_Now would you give me the pleasure to share your remaining life with me? _

_Don't you ever try to refuse my feelings or my heart will ache._

_So if you feel the same as me,_

_Then grab my hand before this song ends. _

Sie nahm ihre Hand und sie tanzten sich drehend umeinander her. Marley sah in Kittys Augen, Kitty sah in Marleys Augen. Sie dachte an nichts, sondern fühlte einfach nur.

_I never once believed in fate,_

_But you've changed me, you made me believe._

Marley fühlte sich wie berauscht und wünschte, dass das Lied niemals enden würde. Es war perfekt. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit war etwas perfekt. Der Sonnenuntergang, das orange- und rosafarbene Licht. Die Silhouetten der Vögel, die über den Himmel flogen. Sam und Jake, die mit ihren Gitarren unter den Obstbäumen herumwanderten. Ryders kleines Schlagzeug inmitten von Gänseblümchen. Die Blumen in ihrem goldgelben Haar, das sich leicht im warmen Abendwind bewegte. Kitty, die ihre Hand fest umschlossen hielt.

_Even though I can't tell you everything through this song,_

_But I wish you could at least feel my love for you._

Als die letzten Töne verklangen, zog Marley Kitty in ihre Arme und küsste sie. Es war ihr egal, dass alle zusahen, in diesem Moment existierten nur sie beide.

Klatschen und Beifallsrufe holten sie wieder in die Realität zurück und sie trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Unique schien ein wenig verstimmt, wohl aus Angst, man könnte ihr die Show stehlen.

„Ich glaube, es hat ihnen gefallen", sagte Kitty leise und kicherte für sie völlig untypisch.

„Mir auch."

Sie kehrten zu ihrem Platz zurück und hörten sich die anderen Auftritte an. Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden und Unique hatte die Beleuchtung eingeschaltet, die Teil ihres großen Finales mit Ryder war. Marley bekam kaum etwas davon mit. Sie hatte den Arm um Kitty gelegt, die sich an sie gelehnt hatte und war damit beschäftigt aufzupassen, dass sich keine Mücken näherten. „Ich werde dich immer beschützen", flüsterte sie in ihr Ohr. „Auch wenn es momentan nur vor ein paar Mücken ist."

Kitty antwortete nichts, sondern Lächelte nur, aber das reichte Marley. Manchmal brauchte man keine Worte, um alles zu sagen.

Unique und Ryder beendeten ihren Auftritt und Unique schlug vor noch einen Film zu gucken, da es langsam kühl wurde. Alle gingen ins Haus, doch Kitty und Marley blieben einfach sitzen. Unique drehte sich zu ihnen um und wollte etwas sagen, dann schien sie es sich jedoch anders zu überlegen und verschwand ebenfalls.

„Ist dir nicht kalt?", fragte Marley nach einer Weile.

„Nicht, wenn du bei mir bist", murmelte Kitty. „Aber die Mücken nerven langsam."

„Dumme Viecher", sagte Marley verärgert in Richtung Mücken, denen die Beleidigung offensichtlich nicht viel ausmachte. Marley stand auf und streckte ihre Hand nach Kitty aus.

„Willst du reingehen?"

„Nein, noch nicht, nur ein bisschen rumlaufen, um die Mücken loszuwerden."

Hand in Hand wanderten sie in dem riesigen Garten umher und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

„Ich glaub ich hab ein Deja-vu", bemerkte Kitty schließlich.

„Deja-vu?"

„Alle sind drinnen, nur wir beide sind draußen…erinnert mich an Silvester. Eigentlich müsste ich dich jetzt fragen, warum du nicht bei den anderen sein willst."

„Weil ich lieber bei dir sein will", antwortete Marley.

„War das an Silvester auch so?", fragte Kitty neugierig.

Marley blieb stehen und dachte einen Moment nach. Über dem Teich neben ihr summten Insekten und irgendwo quakte ein Frosch. „Vermutlich ja, auch wenn ich es mir damals nicht erklären konnte."

„Erinnerst du dich an den Moment, als wir uns das Feuerwerk angesehen haben?", fragte Kitty während sie auf ein Beet mit Rosenstauden zusteuerte.

„Ja, natürlich", antwortete Marley und folgte ihr.

„Da habe ich gemerkt, dass ich in dich verliebt bin." Kitty nahm Marleys Hände und blickte zu ihr auf. In der Dunkelheit leuchteten ihre Augen und die gelben Nelken schienen fast weiß. Marley wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, daher schwieg sie vorerst. Innerlich dachte sie noch einmal über die Geschehnisse jener Nacht nach, die sie mittlerweile in einem ganz anderen Licht sah, als sie es damals getan hatte. „Warum stehen wir eigentlich in diesem Rosenbeet?", fragte sie dann.

„Weil du Rose bist, Rose", entgegnete Kitty grinsend.

„Dann könnten wir aber auch genauso gut in einem Raum voller kleiner Kätzchen stehen…oder voller Hello Kitty-Kram."

„Marley, ich versucht gerade ernsthaft, hier eine romantische Atmosphäre zu schaffen, ich dachte du stehst auf sowas?" Kitty schob in gespielter Beleidigung ihre Unterlippe vor und bedachte sie mit einem strafenden Blick.

„Ach sei still." Marley beugte sich vor und küsste sie sanft. Dann strich sie Kittys Haar zurück und betrachtete sie. Sie war wunderschön, wie sie zu ihr aufsah, ihre Augen voller Vertrauen und…Liebe…oder etwas in der Richtung. Marley macht ein mentales Foto, um sich immer an diesen Anblick erinnern zu können.

„Ich liebe dich."

Kitty sah sie einen Moment unverändert an, dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Dann schlang sie ihre Arme um Marleys Hals, stellte sich eine wenig auf die Zehenspitzen und machte da weiter, wo sie aufgehört hatten.

Außer den Vögeln, die noch immer den Nachthimmel über ihnen kreuzten, sah niemand die beiden Mädchen, die sich gerade zum ersten Mal ihre Liebe gestanden hatten.


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 18**

Manchmal gab es noch immer Augenblicke, in denen Kitty sich dafür hasste, wie sie Marley früher behandelt hatte. Es kam dann einfach über sie und am liebsten würde sie sich in einer Ecke verkriechen und nie wieder hervorkommen. Genau solch einen Augenblick erlebte sie gerade während sie Marleys friedlich schlafendes Gesicht betrachtete.

Es war ein Tag Ende August. Marleys Geburtstag, um genau zu sein. Kitty hatte sich früh am Morgen auf den Weg zu Marleys Haus gemacht, um sie zu überraschen. Überraschenderweise hatte Mrs. Rose keinerlei Einwände gehabt und sie mit einem fast unheimlich freundlichen Lächeln ins Haus gelassen. Kitty kniete neben dem Bett und hatte ihr Kinn auf den Händen abgestützt, sodass sie sich mit Marleys Gesicht auf einer Höhe befand. Marley atmete kaum hörbar und hin und wieder huschte ein leichtes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Vermutlich träumte sie. Hoffentlich nicht von Jake.

Kitty seufzte. Je länger sie ihre Freundin betrachtete, desto stärker wurden die Vorwürfe, die sie sich machte. Am liebsten hätte sie ihren Kopf gegen die Wand gehauen, aber das würde nicht nur ziemlich bescheuert aussehen, sondern auch Marley wecken.

„Kitty?", fragte plötzlich eine verschlafene Stimme. Marley blinzelte ein paarmal und lächelte. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich hab gehört, dass jemand Geburtstag hat", antwortete Kitty mit einem Grinsen und strich Marley über die Wange. Dann beugte sie sich vor und küsste jeden Zentimeter von Marleys Gesicht. „Happy Birthday."

„Das ist schon jetzt der beste Geburtstag aller Zeiten", sagte Marley und zog Kitty zu sich aufs Bett. „Ich freu mich so, dass du da bist." Sie küsste Kitty für diese Uhrzeit erstaunlich leidenschaftlich und umarmte sie dabei so fest, dass Kitty fast die Luft wegblieb.

Dann klopfte es an der Tür und Kitty war froh, dass sie inzwischen gelernt hatte, einige Sekunden zu warten, bis sie die Tür öffnete, da sie grundsätzlich nicht auf ein „Herein" wartete. Dies hatte in der Vergangenheit schon zu einigen eher unangenehmen Situationen geführt, an die sich Kitty jetzt lieber nicht erinnern wollte. Als sich die Tür schließlich öffnete, stand Kitty bereits wieder aufrecht und hatte einen unschuldigen Blick aufgesetzt, doch sie war noch immer damit beschäftigt, ihre Kleidung glatt zu streichen.

„Happy Birthday meine Kleine", sagte Mrs. Rose und trug einen Kuchen mit brennenden Kerzen in den Raum. Sie ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder, welches ein bedrohliches Knarren von sich gab, zu Kittys Erstaunen jedoch ansonsten keine Regung zeigte. „Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich nicht die Erste bin, die dir zum Geburtstag gratuliert", sagte Mrs. Rose mit ein wenig Wehmut in der Stimme. Kitty überlegte, ob sie sich schuldig fühlen sollte, aber wenn es nicht gerade um Marley ging, war das nicht gerade ihre Spezialität.

„Mum…", Marley lächelte beschwichtigend und umarmte ihre Mutter, wobei ihre Haare nur buchstäblich haarscharf eine Kerzenflamme verfehlte. Was war nur los in diesem Rose-Haushalt? Kitty wunderte sich immer, das trotz dem schlechten Zustand des Hauses und den ganzen Fast-Unfällen, die hier ständig passierten, noch immer alles zumindest halbwegs rund lief.

„Zeit für einen Wunsch." Mrs. Rose hielt Marley den Kuchen hin und Marley überlegte einen Moment. Dann sah sie Kitty an und lächelte, bevor sie schließlich die Kerzen ausblies.

Wenig später saßen die drei beim Frühstück, welches zu Kittys Missfallen aus ebenjenem Kuchen bestand (ernsthaft jetzt, wie kann man Kuchen zum Frühstück essen?), doch Marley zuliebe beschwerte sie sich nicht, auch wenn sich irgendwo in ihrem Inneren noch die Stimme der alten Kitty regte, die keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen hatte für Ärger zu sorgen. Mittlerweile war sie jedoch so leise geworden, dass Kitty sie kaum noch bemerkte.

Nach dem Essen überreichte Mrs. Rose Marley ein Päckchen, dessen Geschenkpapier so aussah, als wäre es schon einmal benutzt worden. Kitty konnte die Möglichkeit nicht ausschließen. Vorsichtig öffnete Marley ihr Geschenk und strich das Papier glatt, vermutlich damit sie es für den Geburtstag ihrer Mutter wiederverwenden konnte.

„Wow, wie schön!", freute sich Marley und nahm einen Stapel Klamotten aus der Schachtel. Die Kleidungsstücke trugen Designeretiketten, aber natürlich wusste jeder, dass es Secondhand-Kleidung war. Dennoch schien Marley sich riesig zu freuen und sie umarmte ihre Mutter stürmisch. Kitty betrachtete sie lächelnd, aber sie war auch ein wenig traurig, dass die Rose-Familie sich selbst an ihrem Geburtstag nur so wenig leisten konnte.

„Kitty, hast du kein Geschenk?", fragte Mrs. Rose.

„Später", antwortete Kitty. Mrs. Rose musste ja nun wirklich nicht alles mitbekommen.

Den Rest des Vormittags und den Nachmittag verbrachten Marley und Kitty an einem nah gelegenen See, denn Schwimmen und Faulenzen war an einen heißen Augusttag wie diesem einfach das Beste, das man tun konnte. Kitty hatte eine abgelegene Stelle gewählt, sodass sie die meiste Zeit über mit Marley allein sein konnte.

Während Kitty ausgestreckt auf ihrem Handtuch lag, richtete sich Marley plötzlich neben ihr auf und sah sie einfach nur an.

„Was ist los?", fragte Kitty und blinzelte in die langsam untergehende Sonne.

Marley lächelte und strich über ihre Hand. „Danke für den schönen Tag heute."

Kitty grinste. Marley wusste doch noch gar nicht, dass das Beste noch kommen würde. Mittlerweile hatte sich hoffentlich der ganze Glee-Club bei ihr zu Hause eingefunden und traf Partyvorbereitungen für später. Aber eines musste vorher noch erledigt werden.

„Sag das nicht, bevor du nicht dein Geschenk bekommen hast", sagte Kitty und richtete sich ebenfalls auf. Sie griff nach ihrer Tasche und kramte eine Weile darin herum, dann zog sie eine kleine schwarze Schachtel hervor und reichte sie Marley. „Happy Birthday."

Erwartungsvoll beobachtete sie, wie Marley die Schachtel öffnete und ihre Augen sich erstaunt weiteten. „Kitty…wow…danke", stammelte sie und nahm die Kette aus der Schachtel, die Kitty einige Zeit und Neven (und Geld, aber das erwähnte sie vor Marley lieber nicht) gekostet hatte. Es war eine silberne Kette mit zwei Anhängern. Eine Rose und eine kleine Katze.

„Und, gefällt sie dir?", fragte Kitty verunsichert, als Marley keine weitere Reaktion zeigte.

„Ja!" Marley blickte auf und lächelte ungeheuer süß. „Sie ist wunderschön, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll…danke."

Kitty freute sich und hätte sich am liebsten selbst auf die Schulter geklopft. Endlich hatte sie mal etwas richtig gemacht.

„Willst du sie mal umlegen?"

„Ja, unbedingt!"

Kitty legte Marley die Kette um und betrachtete sie. „Wunderschön", stellte sie fest.

„Wer? Die Kette oder ich?", fragte Marley grinsend.

„Mh…" Kitty umfasst ihr Kinn und setzte einen Denkerblick auf. „Beides."

Marley beugte sich vor und nahm ihre Hände. „Ich werde sie nie wieder ausziehen", murmelte sie nur wenige Zentimeter von Kittys Lippen entfernt. „Ich liebe dich." Dann schloss sie die Distanz zwischen ihnen und Kitty schloss die Augen, um den Moment zu genießen.

„Das ist noch etwas", murmelte sie schließlich und zog ihren Kopf ein wenig zurück.

Sie griff ein weiteres Mal nach ihrer Tasche und zog einen einfachen weißen Briefumschlag hervor, der keinerlei Verzierung oder Beschriftung trug. Nachdenklich betrachtete Kitty den Umschlag und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst.

„Was ist los?", fragte Marley besorgt. „Was ist das?"

„Das ist ein Brief für dich Marley", antwortete Kitty schließlich und sah Marley dabei fest in die Augen. „Marley…ich bin sehr glücklich mit dir und ich will die niemals verlieren. Ich glaube, dass es dir genauso geht, aber…falls du jemals zweifelst, ob du mich noch liebst oder darüber nachdenkst, Schluss zu machen, dann lies diesen Brief. Egal, ob es in 10 Jahren oder schon morgen ist."

„Kitty, was redest du da?", fragte Marley mit Tränen in den Augen. „So etwas darfst du nicht denken, ich würde dich niemals verlassen."

„Das hat Finn auch zu Rachel gesagt."

Marley schwieg und schien nicht zu wissen, was sie antworten sollte.

„Marley, hör zu…vielleicht wirst du den Brief auch niemals brauchen, aber falls doch, dann versprich mir, dass du ihn lesen wirst, bitte", sagte Kitty eindringlich und drückte Marley den Umschlag in die Hand.

„Okay, versprochen", murmelte Marley mit bebender Stimme. „Aber was, wenn _du_ an uns zweifelst, was dann?"

„Das wird nicht passieren."

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?"

Kitty umfasste Marleys Wangen und wischte ihre Tränen fort. „Ohne dich bin ich nichts."

Marley widersprach ihr nicht, sondern legte ihre Hände um Kittys, die noch immer auf ihren Wangen ruhten. „Ich will für immer mit dir zusammen sein", murmelte sie.

„Dann lass es uns versuchen", antwortete Kitty sanft. „Und jetzt Schluss mit den Tränen, niemand sollte an seinem Geburtstag weinen."

Marley lächelte zaghaft und nickte. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch."

Kitty küsste ihre Stirn, dann löste sie ihre Hände von Marleys Wangen, zog sie an sich und hielt sie eine Weile einfach nur fest. Sie wünschte sich, dass sie niemals mehr auf dieses Gefühl verzichten musste.

Später packten die beiden ihre Sachen zusammen und machten sich auf den Weg zu Kittys Haus. „Okay und nun zur letzten Überraschung des Tages", sagte Kitty lächelnd und hielt Marley die Tür auf. Sofort stürmte der gesamte Glee-Club auf die zu und beglückwünschte Marley, die noch ziemlich verdattert dreinblickte.

„Ich hab noch nie eine Überraschungsparty bekommen…warst du das Kitty?", fragte sie freudig.

„Na klar, wer sonst? Mini-Obama vielleicht?" Kitty warf Jake einen triumphierenden Blick zu. Man konnte sich schließlich nicht ständig zusammenreißen.

„Danke, danke, danke!" Marley fiel ihr um den Hals und Kitty war erstaunt, dass es sie selbst glücklich machte, jemand anderen glücklich zu machen. Seltsam. Dieses Gefühl war irgendwie…großartig.

„Bester Geburtstag ever."


End file.
